Smallville: Sweet Sizzling Chemistry
by dark-halo-princess
Summary: FORMER TITLE: I WANT YOU. CLOIS...Lois forces herself to ignore her feelings for Clark and all Clark wants is Lois. While fighting for survival Lois is forced to submit to her feelings.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 12/10/08

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

There was no light.

No air.

No warmth.

There was only the blessed dark.

The last clumps of soil hung by the sharp edges of the stones, lumped together, smelling foul and appearing sickly. All around, surrounded were stones and stones of different sizes and shapes, jutting out from beneath and from over each other. There was no order, no system to that of what was once nature's creation. There was only mould and the slight glimpses of those pink earthly worms.

Sitting there snugly, surrounded by all of nature's decomposing creation, was an object.

An object so smooth, yet rough and cold to the touch – were anyone to even find it.

The object lay like a crown amongst its jewels, waiting for that someone or something to come for it.

* * *

Authors note: Well, here it goes. I'm back guys! I'm planning to revise what I've got of the story so far (not going to change much) – just basic editing and grammar stuff. I feel that the story lacks depth so I'm going to work on that and try to bring the plot a little together. I can already see in my mind what I want – it's just that harder task of getting there.

Anyway, for those of you who have already read this story (what there was of it), you'll notice that first part is new. The prologue I mean... I'm looking for feedback to tell me if I'm on the right track and if my changes are either too bothersome or good. And I will be saying now that unlike last time, I will be replying back to my reviewers – either by private message or a shout to them through the updates.

That's all I've got to say and thank you for reading.

Please read and review!

Ciao! (He – I'm trying to act cool).


	2. Isolated, Surrounded and S' Passions

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 12/10/08

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Isolated, Surrounded and Suppressed Passions

* * *

"Okay Smallville, you can stop kidding now." Lois said to Clark as she followed him to the windows. "It's really not funny." She frowned at him as he kept his eyes locked past the windows.

"Lois." Clark's tone was serious. "I'm really not kidding. We're snowed in. Look." Clark pointed outside where the snow had already reached fifteen inches in depth and was still continuing to get deeper by the second.

Lois followed Clark's direction and gasped. She really could not believe it. This had to be happening to her, she thought, of all the luck in the world. It was a Friday evening, in February. She had come over to the Kent farm as requested by Martha. Her evening had already been planned. She had planned to put on her favourite pyjamas – the ones with the cute brown teddy bears dotted over the soft material – make popcorn and snuggle down on the couch for a good old lonely movie night.

But an hour into her thoughts and musings, her hopes for a lonely movie night were dashed. That had been almost eleven hours ago.

Martha had called in the morning saying that she needed to speak to Lois about some new ideas for her senator's position in Washington, which had surprised her. Lois had not seen or spoken to Martha directly for about five months now since she had left for Washington, leaving Lois to contact her through phone – with the assistant – and through e-mail.

"I guess Mom's flight has been cancelled." Clark said as he walked back to his position on the couch. After all the years of use, the Kent's couch had worn down to a comfy soft - dare she think it - a couch for cuddling on.

"I can't believe that this didn't come up in the weather forecast. Can you? I mean, there must be airports packed with irritated people, huh? I'm glad I'm not there. I wonder how your mom's fairing though. " Lois joined Clark on the couch with a resigned shrug.

"It does happen sometimes Lois." Clark smirked. He wanted to annoy her to ease the tension between them since it looked like they would be spending quite some time together until the snow cleared out.

Ever since that Valentines Day he and Lois have been acting strange around each other. He could not help but feel drawn to her. The thing was that he did not understand why he felt that way. For the first couple of days after that valentines day, he had blamed his actions towards her on the red kryptonite but as each day passed he felt that it was not simply the red kryptonite to blame but his own feelings. He could admit to himself that feelings for Lois had grown but did not understand how it happened. If he and Lois bickered all the time - since they were prone to do from the first time they met, how could he fancy her? More on that thought – how could he have serious feelings for her? Because really if he were to be honest... Clark not only felt lust towards her but some deep sense of affection.

At first when he picked up on these emotions, he thought that they were just friendly ones where he felt naturally concerned for her and a sort of brotherly annoyance at her but now he understood that his feelings ran much deeper than that and he was afraid. It wasn't long ago that Lana married Lex and he was even now getting over losing his first love.

How could he move so fast from one girl to the other? Had his feeling for Lana been real? Were they not deep enough? Powerful enough? Or was he simply a man-whore? Had he not once obsessed after Lana – not long ago? Where had all those feelings gone?

However, these last few days he had been considering the thoughts over whether he did really love Lana or if all these years if all it had been was infatuation. When thoughts of Lois invaded his thoughts, they were much different to how he felt about Lana – they were much more potent and heart clenching. The other point was that he did not miss Lana. Surely if he still loved her, he would miss her? Wouldn't he? Clark was also aware that Lois held feelings for him because since that ever remembering Valentines Day, every time he got close enough to touch her, she tensed. He had never seen Lois act like that before. Granted, he had not been in that position before. But there had been times Lois had been out with guys and she had not tensed or jerked away when the guy leaned in or laid a hand on her shoulder.

The greatest point which gnawed at his mind was what he should do about these new feelings for her. He definitely could not risk telling her because of the fear that she might laugh at him. That would be true mortification. At times Clark wondered if when they were bantering and arguing whether he subconsciously hid his feelings. It was awkward to realise that once he had though of her as a friend – if a slightly irritating and pain in the ass kind - but now those thoughts were radically different. Now he was attracted to her and he cared of what she thought of him, of her reactions to him.

There were times when he felt more protective of her and even possessive at times than he had when they were friends. That was understandable, right? Considering the change in feelings?

"Smallville, what's wrong?"Clark looked up to find Lois frowning at him. The sight of her made his body clench. "You looked spaced out" She added with a smirk. What he would not do to take that smirk off of her face. "Going off into la la land in your old age?" She laughed.

"Ha ha Lois. Very funny." He looked over at her sitting across from him on the same couch. A sudden chill passed through the room which made her shiver. "Wait here. I'll get you an afghan. I think this snow's going to last a long time."

"How long do you think we're going to be snowed in?" Lois's face showed anxiety and if her was not mistaken, a little fear. But as a quick as a flash she put on a fake smile. Hmm, what had she to fear with only him in the room? The fifty million question...

She felt scared. She did not want to be alone with Clark any longer than necessary. She felt awkward around him ever since that dreaded, God damn, Valentines day. She felt upset that their friendly, bantering behaviour was lost to them. Avoiding him for the past weeks had not been easy but was done with a lot – and she emphasised the word _a lot_ – of effort and determination. But today she had to be unfortunate to find him here when he was supposed to be at some conference.

Clark noticed the fear in her face before she masked it. He liked to know that there was a sensitive side to her when all she showed on the outside was how tough and confident she could be. He wondered if he was going to be one of the lucky ones who got to see her sensitive side. He could tell she was terrified and he was guessing it was not only the snow to be the reason. Somehow he wanted to get his feelings out into the open, to be honest with her, but then that voice in the back of his head would shush him and remonstrate for even attempting that.

"It looks like a couple of days at the rate the snow's falling." He saw Lois's eyes react and added, "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Somehow he would have to bring back the easy conversation back between them because the way the tension between them was building, they were going to explode if not careful.

Clark came back with a big afghan and passed it over to Lois, careful not to touch her else she jumped out of her skin. Despite his attempt at carefulness, his hand touched hers in the briefest of contacts which made the hair on her arms stand. She hoped he couldn't see. "Thanks." She said, without making eye contact.

"I'm going to make a ham sandwich. Want one?"

Lois shook her head. She wouldn't be able to eat anything with the way her body had heated up and the way her throat constricted. He heart quickened when she saw the concerned look on Clark's face. She must look like right a dummy.

"I'm making you one anyway," he said in a stern tone. "You told me earlier that you hadn't eaten anything all day."

Lois just nodded, giving in, which was unlike herself, but she could not help it. These days, she felt that Clark had some kind of hold on her – though he was not conscious of it - and she did not even see him that often. Trying to dispel her musings, Lois the wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and snuggled into the couch, watching Clark make the sandwiches in the kitchen. She forced herself to stop thinking about him by pulling out her cell phone and dialling Chloe's number. The line was dead. She should have known - in a snow blockade like this, everything was likely to be out of service. She put the phone back and waited for Clark to bring the food over. Although she would not own up to it, she was hungry. To survive these coming days ahead, she promised herself that she would have herself some good old female therapy in the form of spending.

It was only half seven in the evening so there were many to go before she could head to bed. Where was she going to sleep? She had no earthly idea - probably the room she used to stay in but she did not have her pyjamas or any of her things with her. If her sleeping arrangements had been up to her, she would have trudged back home through the waist high snow – just to be away from Clark's presence. She felt surrounded by him and he was not even touching her. She wanted to cry which was so unlike her but held her tough exterior. It wasn't like her to be feeling so vulnerable.

"Here." Clark gave her a plate with sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. "That should fill you up."

They both ate in silence for a while as the television refused to work. The silence was slowly getting to Clark. "You can sleep in the room which was yours. It doesn't have bedding so I'll put it on. The room's kind of cold so you'll need heating." He looked across at her, eating her sandwiches. She looked so sweet snuggled up like that, he thought, then quickly shook his head.

"I can put the bedding on thanks." She replied. She couldn't help herself, she added, "Don't you think that I'm capable enough?" She looked straight at him, into his eyes and then gulped. His eyes felt like they were burning into her but she kept her gaze straight on his. She wasn't going to give in – a Lane never cowered under pressure. Clark could feel her gaze wavering slightly and knew that his eyes were unnerving her. He felt that old feeling of his teasing toward him come back to him.

"I think you're capable enough. It's just that you might be scared all on your own." He smirked.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She replied curtly. "You're the one who's likely to get scared. You're the mommy's boy aren't you?" She smiled as she felt herself relax.

"You're so hilarious Lois, I think I'm going to crack up." His sarcasm was evident. He grinned at her scowl-it made him feel much better. "Now don't look at me like that. You want me to tell you the truth, don't you?" His grin grew wider.

Lois leaned over and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Watch your mouth Smallville." She had a playful twinkle in her eye which made him happy. Just five minutes ago they were awkward with each other and now they were back to being as normal as they ever were.

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't shut up? Punch me again?" Clark was enjoying this. He loved teasing Lois, knowing that she never took it to heart. This time though, he felt even happier as he saw her scowl again, only the scowl was deeper this time.

"Smallville!" She warned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared..." Clarks teased.

"That's it!" Lois put her plate down, removed the afghan, leaned over and punched Clark on the shoulder – harder this time. "Did that hurt?" She smirked.

"Not an inch," He chuckled. His eyes were locked on hers, daring her to punch him again.

"How about this?" She punched him again, only even harder this time than her last two failed attempts. Her face was an inch apart from his, her body leaning over him but she did not notice as she was caught up in the banter.

Clark noticed though. His heart quickened as his skin began heating up and his lower body clenched. Despite this, he was not going to back down from Lois - he wanted to win this round. "Nope, couldn't feel a thing..." He grinned. He was surprised that he could grin considering the emotions running and rampaging through him.

Lois' face filled with concentration as she thought of how to get Clark. He was really built of he couldn't feel a thing, she thought. Normally, those punches would hurt any man. Clark watched her face change which made him smile inside. "Okay, how about this. It's the hardest I can manage." She was about to reach his shoulder with a punch when a hand grabbed her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat as she found those oh so gorgeous blue eyes staring at her – locking her in. She tried to punch him with her other hand but he caught that one as well. She only now noticed that his face was almost touching hers and that her breasts were flat against his chest. She didn't know how she had gotten that close to him. She tried to free her hands but he wouldn't let go. Her body was heating up from being in close contact with him and her nipples turned hard.

Clark could feel the bulge against his zipper, it was ready to burst. He could feel Lois' hard nipples against his chest and the heat of her through his hands. She tried to break away but he wouldn't let her. Not now. He kept a firm grip on her wrists. She turned her head slowly towards his and again her eyes caught his. Clark felt transfixed - he could see himself inside her eyes, he felt as if he could see her soul. He groaned. All of the past weeks tension catching up with them. His eyes never left hers as he moved his face closer to hers.

Lois watched Clark's face coming closer but couldn't say a thing to stop it. Her voice was caught in her throat and heart was beating wildly. Clark's eyes lingered on her soft mouth before he brushed lightly over them with his. At the touch of his lips against her, Lois gasped. Her hair fell around her face and over his shoulders as she felt herself leaning closer to him. She could see the intent in his eyes which made her blush a colourful and an unusual pink. She never blushed and she never felt scared with a man but at this moment she could not control her emotions.

With his tight hold on her wrists, Clark leaned that little closer and claimed Lois' mouth with his. His mouth gently coaxed hers open, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He couldn't get enough of her. His mouth devoured hers and then tenderly sucked on her lips like feathers. He let go of Lois' wrists and put his arms around her, pulling her onto him as he fell back against the couch. Lois felt her arms reach up and clasp together around his neck. She was lost in the kiss, she wanted to pull apart but couldn't - it was a need, a desire that had been kept her on her toes for the past few agonising months.

Clark felt the same way as Lois. For the past months, he had been pushing away his feelings for her and now they had risen to the surface. For weeks, he'd been fantasizing about kissing her soft mouth and feeling it against his. He did not do anything about the feelings until now because he felt that it was wrong to feel this way about Lois.

But not now.

Clark's mouth became ardent against hers. He pulled Lois tighter to him as she pressed herself against him. She could feel his erect member pressing insistently against her. After a long moment, they paused for breath, both breathing heavily.

Lois's gaze locked onto Clark's. It was as if he was reading her. "Clark," her voice came out quietly. "This isn't us-"

Before she could finish her sentence Clark's mouth crushed against hers. He bit and pulled at her lips. His hands stroked her back gently, up and down. Lois' hands ran through his hair and her body pressed harder against him as if she couldn't get close enough.

A loud crash made them pull apart. They heard the crash again, down in the hallway.

On instant alert, Clark was worried, how could that have happened. He reluctantly got up taking Lois up with him and then he gently put her down. She chose – could not - speak, her mouth was swollen from the pressure of his and her tank top had come up to expose her midriff.

"Stay here while I go check it out." He whispered to her.

She nodded to him. Clark found her compliance endearing and her face looked so innocent, those lips so lush despite the usual blunt comments which came from them. He leaned towards her for a quick kiss before he went to check out the disturbance. He walked quietly and then jumped.

It was a cat.

Somehow a cat must have gotten into the house before the snow had begun falling. Relieved, he picked up the cat and put it in the laundry room. He silently passed Lois, got some milk from the fridge and gave it to the cat. All the while, Lois stood watching him, unable to move.

"It was a cat." He told her after he came back. It amazed him the he didn't feel embarrassed in front of her after the kiss. If anything, he felt more confident. "It probably got into the house before the snow hit."

At his words, Lois walked over to the window to observe the snow which had stopped but the depth was so deep it was above her head. She could only make out the sky, just above it, if she squinted through the top of the window. She stood at the window so she would not have to face Clark. She did not know what had come over her to behave that way by letting him kiss her and by kissing him back. Now, she felt annoyed with herself. She couldn't do this, it was _Smallville_ she thought. She had to admit that the kiss was heavenly and she had never felt like she did through that kiss with anyone else before but she just could not do this.

He was Clark Kent. _Clark Kent_ for crying out loud.

Her thoughts roamed around her head, conflicting with each other. She felt a definite attraction for Clark and she knew this was different to any other feelings before her. She liked Clark a lot - she had given him the white snake CD which she knew deep down that whatever had happened on that Valentines Day, she must have serious feelings for him.

Clark stood near the couch, watching Lois stand at the windows. He could tell she was in deep thought. They had to talk about the kiss. It meant a lot to him, he admitted it. She meant a lot to him and he knew that Lois must care about him in the same way because he felt it in the kiss. The kiss wasn't just about hunger and passion, it was about, care, warmth and even love. It was early, he knew to be thinking about love, but he knew he was falling in love with her.

* * *

Author's note: Woohoo! I know it's not much but getting this chapter up today is such a big deal for me – even if there are no big changes. I've been unbelievably busy with my first year at university and had no idea that there would be so much reading to be done. Gosh! It's really demanding. I mean, I do have time after all the Uni life and stuff but that time's like my free time to chill out and relax.

So saying all that, hopefully - fingers crossed – I manage to keep updating and don't slack off. I am a professional procrastinator.

Thank you all for reading.

Please read and review!

Auf Wiedersehen!


	3. When The Heart Questions

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 21/11/08

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

When The Heart Questions.

* * *

"Clark?" Lois turned around. From her weary tone of voice, Clark could easily tell how affected she was. She only ever used his real name when she was serious. She couldn't quite meet his eye.

"Yes Lois?" He slowly walked towards her, knowing that he mustn't frighten her off.

"I don't fully understand what happened...you know..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Clark had reached her by now and was standing a foot away from her.

"We kissed Lois." He said gently. She looked up at him which made his breath catch. "I know how this must seem ridiculous considering how we were with each other when we first met, but since that Valentines Day, you know that there's been something between us."

A sudden anger consumed Lois - she'd never felt like this. The confusion of her feelings made her want to scream and shout. "I know what you're saying but how can we? How can we you know?..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence, Clark understood. His heart squeezed, knowing that she was feeling vulnerable in front of him. She never acted like this. For the first time, they were having a serious conversation without any teasing and punching. "Do you want to know how I feel about you?" Suddenly, he found himself with a slight blush across his cheeks. Lois nodded. "I like you, I like you a lot." Lois averted her eyes. This was agonising. "I wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for months. Ever since that Valentines Day, I've been able to think of nothing else but you." He waited until Lois looked at him. "How do you feel about me?" He waited with his heart in his mouth.

"I can't explain." She looked defeated. "I've never felt this way before and to tell you the truth, I never thought I'd feel this way about you." Clark raised his eyebrows at that, which made her smile. "I mean, you _are_ Smallville." She teased. Clark's warmth made her relax. "I just don't know why I feel this way."

Who would have though that Lois Lane would one day grow feelings for Clark Kent – the world renowned _farm boy_? It was ludicrous, out of the question, unbelievable... but it had happened.

"I understand. We were near enough as killing each other when we met and then we seemed to get on with the teasing and now this." Clark smiled at her to reassure her. "If it wasn't for this snow and us being locked in, I don't think the kiss would have happened. Maybe eventually, but not this soon."

"What should we do?" She was becoming her normal self again even though she could feel Clark's warmth reach her as the proximity between them was so close. She wondered why she was asking questions, why she seemed to meek when in her usual body she would have used her confidence to get through this.

"What do you want Lois?" He wanted to make sure she was happy. It meant so much to him. He didn't want to pressure her. All that was happening seemed to be happening so fast – he couldn't get a grasp on it. And he was supposed to have super speed.

"How about we sleep on it?" She felt relieved when Clark nodded and then smiled. Then she felt like laughing because this situation would have sounded so hilarious a few months ago.

Clark noticed her eyes twinkle and her lips twitch and then he heard her laughter which made him smile. "Now, what's all this about?" He was chuckling and the tension around them had eased considerably.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me"

"It's just that. Imagine us like this now, who would have thought we'd be in this situation a few months back, huh Smallville?"

"I thought it from the first day I met you." Clark smirked.

Lois gaped, her mouth wide open which brought even more laughter from Clark.

"I was joking, Lois." He laughed louder and she punched him. "Ouch" He smiled.

"Served you right Smallville. Do you want another one."

"Thanks, but one punch is enough."

"You sure Kent?" She teased.

"I'm sure." He smiled. "Now come here and give me a hug before we got to bed." He put his arms out and Lois slowly walked towards him. He folded her close to him and felt her shiver. "You're cold. I'll give my pyjamas for you to sleep in. Mom bought them for me but I never wear them."

"Thanks. Normally I would refuse but I _am_ freezing so I'll give in this time."

"Imagine how Chloe would react if she saw us like this. She's been telling me that we have something and for me to tell you how I feel."

"Oh my god. That's the exact thing she told me." Lois exclaimed.

"We'll get her." Clark announced mischievously. "Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

To both of them, it felt as if the night was dragging on. Clark felt restless and wide awake. Meanwhile, Lois couldn't sleep because she didn't know what to do. She was sure now that she liked Clark more than a friend, yet she felt she couldn't move forward-she felt as if all her thoughts and feelings were jumbled and she didn't want to make the wrong choice. She lay in bed knowing that Clark was only a room away from her. There was something about Clark which she couldn't figure out but knew that she would in time. She understood that people had at least one secret and that it wasn't for prying in. The scariest feeling for Lois was that she didn't know if Clark really felt this way about her, like he said. She continued to think that maybe he was confused like her. It wasn't like her at all to feel this vulnerable. Ever since her mother's death, she had been strong by putting a mask over her fears and using humour to lighten tension but when she's around Clark she felt open and more vulnerable.

Before Lois fell asleep she made her choice.

In the morning Clark came down to find Lois making breakfast. He stopped at the stairs to watch her silently. She looked so beautiful even in the morning and she was humming a tune which he didn't recognise. The image of Lois in his kitchen like this brought a smile to his lips. She had changed into her clothes but he could remember seeing her in his pyjamas yesterday and recalled how cute she looked. He only hoped that she had chosen to pursue him.

"Morning Smallville, you can make your own breakfast." She smirked. "And mine was yummy." She tried hard to appear light and casual to lighten the atmosphere around them.

"You're such a help, aren't you." Clark laughed. "Remind me to never ask you to do anything for me." He added.

"Pass me the milk." Lois was sitting on her seat, munching away.

"You can get it yourself since you didn't make me any breakfast." He teased. At the same time he was worrying that Lois was probably trying to make light of yesterday. He didn't want her to, not like this.

"You are so irritating Smallville." Her cheeks flushed a little pink as she passed him to get the milk.

"I try to be." He remarked with a broad grin.

They continued eating their breakfasts in silence. Lois peered through the windows to get a look outside. It had stopped snowing at night and the snow had melted a considerable amount but it was still deep. She was guessing that it would take another day for it to melt completely. She prayed silently that this day would end with her and Clark with friendship back to normal – or what was normal to them in any case.

Clark sat eating his breakfast, trying very hard not to glance at Lois. He just wanted to sit there and look at her but he knew she would feel uncomfortable. _Anyone _would feel uncomfortable. He had to know what they were going to do about the kiss.

"Lois. About yesterday-" Clark began but was cut off by Lois.

"Please Smallville. Can we forget about that?" She saw Clark's shoulders drop and the twinkle in his eyes disappear but she had to do this. "Look Smallville. We were probably just caught in a moment because of the isolation. I needed comfort and you...anyway we just found out we were snowed in so we reacted unusually." She tried to bring an authoritative tone into her words. It had to be done this way-she was scared to death of her feelings and she didn't know how to cope but like this, by ignoring them.

Clark felt sadness wash over him as he replied. He knew Lois and he knew that she was trying her best to ignore her feelings. He would have to get to her another away but for now he would surrender. "Okay Lois. I understand what you're saying. So we'll forget it." He forced himself to smile despite the fact that his words didn't convince her.

"Good. Now let's go and see if the TV is working." She marched over into the living area. She was glad that conversation was over because now all she had to do was try and bring the old easy humour back into their friendship. "It's not working. The damn thing." She wanted it to work so that it would distract herself and Clark from their conversation.

"Of course it's not going to work Lois. What did you think was going to happen with all this snow interfering with the mains? I bet you thought magic fairies would come and make it work for you." He was upset but it felt so natural for him to tease her like that, the words flew out of his mouth.

"Shut up Smallville." She smiled because now they were in safe territory...this was the banter which was missing. "It's your crap TV. Don't blame it on the snow."

Clark scowled at her. He wondered if she knew how she could make him feel so many things at one time. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Stop smiling to yourself and get us something to do." Lois threw a cushion at him. He threw it back and ran upstairs. After five minutes he came down with a big pile of boxes in his arms. "Ooh Scrabble. I can beat you at that game any day. Come one."

"You don't know that. How can you say that? I'm pretty good at scrabble myself if you must know." He set the game out as he and Lois sat around the tea table.

"Yeah, as if, with a brain like yours. Who are you kidding?" She punched him lightly with a grin splitting across her face.

"Let's see, shall we."

They played scrabble for almost two hours and didn't realise the length of time passing by. They were having so much fun and both of them felt relaxed and happy. Despite Lois's earlier revelation, Clark was happy to be in the same room with her. He hadn't spoken to Lois for months due to her avoidance of him. He was happy that they had found their easy manner towards one another again. Things were getting back to normal. Lois beat him in every round until Clark won a round himself. They threw the cushions at one another, laughed at each other and made fun of everything. By the end of the game, Lois was smiling like a Cheshire cat and Clark was scowling like a dark cloud.

"I told you that I'm better than you." Lois laughed and ran around the room. "I'm just too good-ouch!" she rubbed her back where Clark had thrown the cushion. She grabbed the remaining cushions and bombarded Clark with them. She hit him everywhere with them, having him howling and laughing from under them.

"You are one mean woman!" Clark declared as they were putting the scrabble away.

"Whoever said I was nice?" She replied.

"You always have to have to have the last word." Clark shook his head.

"Hey, that can be a good thing." Lois remarked. "It helps in arguments." She added proudly.

"Hmm."

The rest of the day passed quite fast. They made lunch while teasing each other and ate it with Lois remarking how Clark needed new clothes, which made him scowl. Once again, Lois was relieved that the tension between them had worn off and that they were back to being 'Lois and Clark.' Clark was glad that the old Lois was back. It made his heart glow.

As the day passed Clark thought about Chloe and Jimmy and wondered how they were getting on. He wondered where his mother was now - at the airport or at her apartment. He also thought about Lana and Lex. He didn't worry about getting upset when he thought of Lana because he understood that he never really loved her. It had been an infatuation which had gotten out of hand. It didn't hurt him either to see her with Lex. She seemed happy with him so he wasn't worried. She wasn't his responsibility anymore. Lex could look after her now. He still spoke to her as a friend but he didn't feel anything but friendship between them. He hardly ever saw her anymore which was drifting them apart but he didn't mind. He had Chloe, Jimmy and Lois. Through the years, Lana showed that she didn't really care enough about him. Otherwise she wouldn't have treated him like that. She always wanted to know everything about him. She just didn't understand that sometimes people had secrets which they had to keep to protect others. Deep down, Clark knew that he didn't trust Lana and that was the reason why he never told her his secret.

At around five in the evening the phone rang. Lois jumped up excitedly, happy that the lines were working now. Clark picked up the phone. It was Martha, telling him that she was okay and that she had gone back to her apartment after missing the flight. She told Lois not to worry about the meeting and said that she would call her at the Talon. By the end of the phone call, Lois felt delighted that the snow had melted away. Clark was relieved that his mother was okay. He had thought earlier that she may have been on the plane with the snow heaving down.

The evening passed with Lois and Clark watching a movie as the TV was now working. All the while the snow melted and eventually disappeared. Lois hadn't noticed as she was too caught up in the film but Clark had. He didn't say anything because he was enjoying his time with her and watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Smallville, the snow has gone!" As soon as the movie ended, Lois jumped up from the couch and ran to the window. "Can you believe it?"

"I can't actually. I thought it would last _at least_ another day."

"You were wrong Smallville." Lois mocked. "Now I can go home."

"Stay until supper. You can go after then." Clark just wanted to spend more time with but he didn't want to make it obvious. "I don't want to eat alone." He added just in case she got suspicious.

"Fine Smallville. You are such a baby sometimes. What's wrong with eating alone?" She raised her eyebrows at him but he only shrugged. "Hmm. You are seriously weird at times."

"At times? I thought you felt that I was weird all the time..." Clark grinned.

"Shut up Smallville." Lois remarked and then headed for the kitchen. She hated it when he got her like that. She was so used to getting the last words but he gave as good as he got and was getting better at it each day.

She smiled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I know that I said that I would upload more frequently but once again my university studies caught up to me and drowned me (dramatic). Seriously, I haven't even been on this site since I've uploaded the edited chapters - lame, I know. Anywhay thanks those who have reviewed. I will likely send thanks through private messaging from now on instead of through author's notes.

From the next chapter there will be some major changes, especially in format - you'll see what I mean. And I hope that the new sub-format will be a success. While I've been editing this fic, I realised that my writing technique has improved and that I've made Lois and Clark a little too mushy. In any case, I will work on that, though I won't change much of in their portrayal as these characteristics will bee need for this certain plot.

Anyway, excuse my ramblings and I hope that get the next chapter out to you guys soon. Hey, I'm feeling jazzed so it might come on today - we'll see.

Please read and review! Ciao!


	4. Letter Number One

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 21/11/08

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Letter Number One

* * *

_My dear son, _

_Even as I write, I am worried. I fear that the structure will collapse and that the enemy will breach us at any second. The people of Krypton are frantic; there is no more for us. One day, when you are old enough and have developed your powers, I pray that you will read this letter and understand._

_I had hopes to see you grow up, to see that light in your eyes, so see what a man you would have become, to share my love for you with your father and to know that you would never be far from me._

_But I see now that it is not to be._

_The recent activities have left both me and your father very worried. Your father, even now is working in his sanctuary, creating that vision he insists he saw. Ka-lel, I have much to say to you and know that it will be a lifetime or even never before I can say them. These past few months have left me bereft. A mother's only wish is to see her child strive, to see him blossom, to see him grow, but I will not be given that treasure. _

_In a fortnight your father and I will say goodbye to you and send you to safer place. We want what's best for you and if that means sending you away, away from us, it will be done. You are so precious, so very precious – we cannot let anything bad happen to you. So, here I am writing these last entries to you so that you can know that I love you very much and I want you to know your heritage. When that time arrives you will have grown to be a man, a man I am sure to be proud of. Please know that if your father or I could have done anything, anything at all to keep you with us, it would have been done._

_One day, my son I hope to see you again and to finally believe that what your father and I will do will have been the right passage to take._

_I want you to understand that wherever you are you will always be forever in my heart and that I will never stop loving you, my son. _

_Please hold what's dear to you close to your heart for love is a special thing and time is all but small. _

_My precious boy, I hope to the gods that you have found happiness and humans who love you as much as your father and I._

_Your mother, _

_Lara._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Ah, here I go, another one for you on the same day! Those of you who have read the beginning of this fic before will notice that this chapter was not included in my first draft. Let me know what you guys think of this sub-format and I don't know about you, but I believe that its adds another dimension to the fic and you'll see how it all adds up. If I can get my butt into gear this fic may not be waste...hmm.

The next chapter may take another two weeks or so to get up here as I have so many assignment and reading to get done. Although I love both History and English, reading for them can sometime tire me out and I find myself getting carried away. Like for instance I was making notes from 'Emergence of Indian Nationalism' by Anil Seal and I forgot all about by notes and was just reading through the chapters - ha, that taught me- oh yeah, I lost an hour and a half!

On a last note please read and review!

Auf Wiedersehen!


	5. Friend and Foe

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 20/01/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Friend and Foe

* * *

Lex Luthor sat alone in his office, thinking. The question was – when wasn't Lex Luthor thinking? The recent detecting were enough to make any curious mind wonder. Not far off from the Kent farm, had there been a slight tremor yesterday night at around ten past three am. His men were currently working their socks off in their high tech laboratories, working at the fast pace their employer demanded.

Lex linked his fingers under his chin as he gazed into the hearth where the flames danced higher than the other. What was it with these occurrences and Clark Kent that made him question? That made his suspicious? Last night's tremor was enough to set his mind into calculations, for the tremor was not registered on the Richter scale – it wasn't even an earthquake. Only Luthercorp's specially designed devices were able to detect the slight tremor. There was definitely something odd about that.

The clock ticked past each second while Lex Luthor contemplated his new finding. His men were out there now at the sight of incident, prodding and recording. He had been informed near ten minutes ago that the tremor had caused the ground to crack a ten inch or so with soil sprouting out over the top like it was growing or had been pushed up and out.

Simply fascinating!

Lex' mind worked, sifting through the possibilities – a new finding maybe. Something to link with that small piece of kryptonite he acquired last year. It had to be. There could be no other explanation. Everyone who was anyone in Smallville knew that the town was filled with unexplainable happenings.

Was it simple just luck that Lex had grown up here? He was to be the one to investigate and be the founder of the discovery of the unexplainable. It was his destiny, his fate.

Lex smiled thinly into the flames and wondered what his men would report next.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the huge snowfall. Lois had called Chloe on her way home but hadn't told her about the kiss. She didn't want to. It still made her feel tingly when she thought about it, which was quite often but she always pushed it to the back of her mind. She couldn't feel like this for Clark, it made her vulnerable and she wasn't used to it. Her feelings for him were different to the feelings she'd felt for other guys. With Oliver and AC, the feeling was mainly of lust but with Clark it was more and that's what scared her the most. She saw Clark often in the past weeks as their friendship seemed to revert back to normal – or what they termed 'normal'. He would come over to the Talon and she would go over to the farm. It was nice and comforting to know that he was there for her since Chloe had gone off to Metropolis and Martha had moved to Washington. She needed friends and was happy that Clark was there.

Lois hadn't seen Chloe for over a month and so they had decided to meet up. Lois was at the Talon getting ready. She had her bags packed as she planned on staying at Chloe's for the weekend. She made sure her purse and her credit cards were tucked away in her jeans' pocket – she needed to do some serious shopping over there. She needed a new bag, shoes and clothes.

It was around seven as she was walking out of the Talon when a man came up to her. He was dark haired and had brown eyes which shone under the moonlight. He seemed to have come out from the black Porsche which was dominating the road with its sleek look. The man looked to be about in his twenties, not much older than Lois. He was wearing a black suit which accentuated his figure. He was lean and up close Lois noticed he was very attractive as well.

The man smiled at her and asked, "Hi. I'm looking for the Luthor mansion. I can't seem to find it..." He trailed off when he noticed the look on Lois's face. She burst out laughing. He seemed to find it odd if his eyebrows were of any indication.

"Oh sorry. It's just that..." She laughed again. "Erm, it's just that well everyone knows where the Luthor mansion is. It's like a big bulk in this town." She saw the man frown and added. "It's down the road, up the lane and on the right."

"Thanks." The man said and then grinned. He found the girl very attractive and very unusual but enticing.

"Good luck." She said and jumped into her car. She didn't know the man but she couldn't help think that he was probably some part of one of Lex's illegal operations.

"Listen-" The man was about to say something but she cut him off with the roar of her engine. She really needed to be going as she was supposed to meet Chloe in a bit.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'm late already." She smiled and zoomed off, leaving the man perplexed and intrigued. He was hardly ever ignored by a woman. Women usually drooled over him but this one seemed to act as if he was nothing special. He had been ready to ask her name but apparently she didn't have time for that. He grinned to himself. For as long as he was in Smallville he was going to enjoy it, especially now that there was a woman to chase.

* * *

At the Farm, Clark had just finished fixing the tractor which he had broken accidentally earlier in the morning. Shelby was running around the fields, barking ecstatically. It has gotten dark pretty quick and now it was time for supper. Clark was so busy with the tractor that he hadn't noticed. Lois had called earlier today to tell him that she would be way for two days. He wanted to go with her as well, not only to be with her but because he missed Chloe. He hadn't seen her for over a month. Her and Jimmy were preoccupied with their relationship. Chloe had told him that they went out every evening and that she was having the most fun she had had in ages. Clark was glad that she was enjoying herself, she deserved it. Sometimes, he worried though, that if she needed help for anything he wouldn't be there to hear her. It was Metropolis she lived in and a frequent number of muggings occurred which made him concerned. One day on the phone he had voiced his fears to which she had replied that she was touched he was so concerned but that she was a grown women and she would look after herself. Chloe understood how protective Clark was of the people he loved. She had told him that she had Jimmy and that she'd be fine and to stop worrying. _It was easier said than done_, he thought.

When Clark came into the house to make himself a sandwich, the phone rang. He wiped his hands on his jeans to pick up the phone. It was his mother.

"Hi mom. How are you?" He really missed not having her here. Since his dad had passed away he and his mother had grown closer but now she wasn't even here. He didn't resent her moving though, he believed that she should do what makes her happy and without Jonathon she really did need a change in her life. In his heart Clark was happy that Martha had learned to move on from the grief of losing his father and was able to live her life. His father would have been proud of both her _and_ Clark.

"I'm fine Clark. Today was so hectic. Anyway, how are you?" She sounded happy and concerned at the same time.

"I'm fine mom. I did manage to break a tractor today but it's fixed."

"How's Lois?" Martha always asked about Lois. It was like second nature to her. Lois was a daughter she never had.

Clark smiled at the mention of her name. "She's fine mom. Actually, she's gone over to stay at Chloe's for a couple of days. I guess they're going to have fun."

"That's nice. You and Lois are the only ones left now that everyone's gone. It's good to know that you're there for each other."

"I know." Clark said quietly. "We've grown quite close but there's still the consistent teasing." He chuckled.

"Clearly. It's to be expected that you've grown close." His mother whispered and then laughed at the remark about the bickering. "Anyway Clark, I called to see how you are. Why don't you come up to Washington for a few days. I miss you Clark."

"I miss you too mom but you know that I can't leave the farm unattended." Clark felt a little upset at not being able to spend any time with his mom. It had been months since she had moved and she'd only been back twice and each time she'd stayed only for a couple of days.

"I understand Clark." Clark could tell his mother was upset too and noted the hint of weariness in her tone. "I get a week vacation in a month's time. I can't wait till then."

"Me too."

"I have to go now. I love you. Make sure you look after yourself and Lois."

"I will mom. Don't worry. Shouldn't you be worried that I'll end up killing Lois?" He joked and chuckled. He could hear loud laughter at the other end of the line.

"No Clark. I should be more worried that she might kill you." They both laughed and said goodbye.

Clark stood near the phone for a while, missing his mother and thinking about Lois. He was stunned the he felt both sadness and happiness at the same time. Life worked in mysterious ways. He made himself sandwiches and settled down in front of the TV. He wanted an early night as there was nothing else he could do after he finished eating.

* * *

Lois parked her car outside the nosy cafe. For a moment she forgot that she was in the city but when she heard all the commotion around her, she snapped back. Chloe had told her to meet her at this Cafe. She entered and made her way passed the tables as some people glanced her way. She noticed Chloe and waved at her with a smile. Her cousin smiled back.

"Hi Chloe." Lois hugged her cousin. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

They sat and ordered then began their conversation. Chloe began by telling her all about Jimmy and how her work at the Daily Planet was going. Lois found out that Chloe was falling hopelessly in love with Jimmy and that they had had sex the week before. Chloe explained to her how they had waited for the right moment and that when they had come home that night, it just felt right. While Chloe regaled Lois with her life, she told it with a huge grin split across her face. Lois had never seen her cousin this excited and happy. For a second, Lois felt envious but it was replaced by delight that her cousin had found someone worthy of her.

"And we've..." Chloe was grinning from ear to ear. "We've decided to move in together." She let out her breath which she had been holding while speaking so fast.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Lois was both shocked and delighted. This meant that her cousin was really serious about Jimmy. Chloe nodded. "I'm really happy for you Chloe. Jimmy's a nice bloke." She grinned and added, "If a geek most of the times."

"Hey." Chloe playfully smacked Lois across the shoulder. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"But seriously Chlo, I am really happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"I love him so much!" Chloe exclaimed, literally jumping of her seat.

"I can see that." Lois smirked. "So when are you two planning the moving in and where? His, yours or a new place."

"Well, my place is too small for both of us even though he practically spends all his time there and he doesn't like his place either... so we've decided to look for a new place." Chloe said. She was glowing with happiness.

"That's a good idea. I hope you plan to have a spare bedroom so that I don't have to sleep on the couch when I come over." Lois said playfully. At Chloe's present place there was only one bedroom so Lois had to sleep on the couch, which she absolutely despised.

Chloe just grinned at Lois without saying a word.

"Now you're just too damn happy to say anything." Lois feigned annoyance.

On the way back to Chloe's apartment, Lois told her all about the last couple of days. About how Clark had got stuck in the bathroom at the Talon. She also told Chloe about the time Lex and Lana came into the Talon together, kissing and hugging. The surprising thing, she told Chloe, was that Clark genuinely looked like he didn't care and that it didn't hurt him. When Lois had seen them walking into the Talon she had thought that Clark was going to brood for the rest of the day but he didn't. He carried on as his usual self. He even greeted Lana without falling over his feet. Lois's eyes had widened when Clark had brushed Lana off her suggestion that they get together some time as friends by telling her that he had more important things to do and then walked back over to her. Lois had seen the sadness in Lana's eyes before she turned away to rejoin Lex.

As Chloe and Lois walked into the apartment Lois remembered something.

"Oh and you know when I was setting off for here, I met this guy. He wanted to ask directions for Lex's mansion. I mean can you believe that?" Lois chuckled.

"That is crazy...but he may have been new..."

"I guess. Anyway he was really hot Chloe."

"Lois, you thing most guys are hot," Chloe admonished.

"No, I don't." Lois retorted with irritation in her voice. "Well not anymore." She added more quietly.

"Yeah and pigs will fly." Chloe laughed helplessly as they made their way over to the lounge/kitchenette.

"So where's Jimmy?" Lois tried to change the subject.

It worked. "He's not coming over tonight. He told me he understands that I need some time alone with my lovely cousin." Her mouth twitched. She was trying very hard not to laugh. The pinched expression on Lois's face made it harder. "Anyway, you'll see him tomorrow."

"Until then let's have our little girly chats then with booze. I'm quite looking forward to getting drunk. At home, Smallville doesn't even let me have more than a few drinks. He is such a nerd." Lois said ruefully.

"Oh Lois."

"Don't _Oh Lois_ me, you're going to get drunk as well young lady." Then a thoughtful expression passed her face. "Actually, I don't think you will." She just recalled that her cousin wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

"Come on, let's get all the cushions and popcorn." Chloe ran around the apartment. "And into our pyjamas. What shall we watch?"

"Hmm. I'm in the mood for a little of George Clooney..." Lois sighed.

"Fine. Ocean's eleven it is."

* * *

Author's note: You should shoot me. I haven't uploaded in ages but I am sorry. I have an excuse ready, wait for this. It's simply that I'm too lazy to put my ideas onto the screen. I plan to kick myself for it but then I think it indicates that being a writer is not what I'm destined for. The part about Lex is new to this chapter. Thanks for everyone whose reviewed and to all the other readers.

Also note that I will be changing my pen name - a bad habit I know - but I've kind of tired of this one. The pen name will be something like 'dark_halo_princess'. Just a heads up.

Au revoir!


	6. Hangovers are a Bitch, Newcomers are

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 20/01/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Hangovers Are A Bitch, Newcomers Are Another Kind Of Bitch

* * *

The next morning, Lois found it very difficult to get off the couch. Her head was spinning and she could just about make heads and tails of the clattering noises coming from the kitchen. The sound hurt her head very much. She tried to move but the pain in her head made her stop. A moan escaped her mouth which made Chloe come over. Chloe was all freshened up in her jeans and top after her long shower. She had woken up at ten to find Lois draped across the couch with her head on the floor and her legs pointed towards the ceiling. She had repositioned her and gone for a shower. Now she was looking over her hung over cousin – _well it served her right for drinking so much_, thought Chloe. She had done the right thing by not drinking too much. Lois felt her stomach clench and her throat felt dry all the while her head pounded louder and louder. She found it difficult to open her eyes and when she finally managed, she found Chloe looking over her with a smug expression. _Nice to know I've got sympathy_, she thought sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom." Chloe said softly.

She half dragged and half held Lois as she led her to the bathroom. Immediately Lois slouched onto the cold floor tiles which sent a shock through her. Her hair on he arms instantly stood to attention. Christ, it was cold! She was glad she hadn't drunk as much as she usually did. She felt her hair being held from her face as she vomited into the toilet bowl with all her strength. She felt as if her insides were being ripped apart. With one last moan, she emptied her stomach and slouched back onto the floor. Chloe let go of Lois to put the shower on and then helped her cousin up and pushed her into the shower. Lois moaned and protested but her cousin wouldn't hear any of it.

"I don't care Lois. You drank too much and now you can suffer through the consequences." Lois knew that Chloe was stating the truth and that the comment wasn't supposed to be hurtful but she still felt irritated that she didn't receive even a _little _sympathy. "Come on. Take a shower, get yourself washed while I make breakfast. Then we'll call Jimmy." With that Chloe walked out, leaving Lois slumped in the showers stall.

So much for having fun and drinking.

Lois finished her shower in half an hour which was one of her record times. She usually took up to an hour or more. Her head had stopped pounding but her stomach was growling. She was so hungry she thought she could fit an elephant in her stomach. As she was getting dressed she realised that the sun was shining brightly so she decided to dress in her beige shorts and a red tank top. She hadn't worn shorts for ages but she felt like wearing them today. She brushed and pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a little lip gloss. When she came out into the lounge she instantly smelled the bacon and eggs. Her nostrils were flaring and her stomach was growling louder. She made her way over to Chloe who was sitting at the table reading the _Daily Planet_.

"Hey Chloe. I feel _much_ better. Thanks for helping me."

"Always Lois." Chloe winked at her cousin. "It's become a part time profession," she grinned.

"Ha Ha, I think I'm going die of laughter." Lois remarked sarcastically.

"Eat up. I called Jimmy while you were in the shower. He said he'll come by in the evening. That's fine with you isn't it? You do want to go shopping, don't you Lois?"

Lois nodded due to the fact that her mouth was stuffed with bacon and eggs.

"Great. I think I've got a little stuff I want to buy. Like jewellery. There's going to be a do at the _Daily Planet_ and I thought new earrings would be nice."

"What about a dress or a pair of shoes?" Lois asked after she had swallowed her food.

"I've got those already. It's just recently that I noticed that I don't have any earrings to go with them."

"Oh."

"Anyway, hurry up slow coach. We're going to need at least half a day with the way you shop." Chloe smirked innocently.

"You can't blame a girl for knowing how to shop Chloe." Lois retorted. She sipped the last of her coffee and stood up. "Come on. Grab your keys, we'll take your car. I'm not up for driving for a few hours yet."

"Hmm. I wonder why?" Chloe laughed.

"You are just like Smallville sometimes." Lois said.

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment. We are best friends so we're likely to have _some_ similar qualities." Chloe reminded her cousin.

"Yeah, Yeah."

Chloe just laughed. Her cousin was very odd sometimes.

They headed out of the apartment and towards the car. On the way to the mall Lois and Chloe couldn't stop reminiscing about some of the times of their childhood. At some moments Lois would go silent, thinking about the times when her mother died and her father hadn't been there for her when she needed him. Chloe let her cousin remain quiet because she knew it was a sorrowful memory for her. Even though Lois didn't want Chloe to know how deep her feelings were, she could tell from Lois's eyes. They showed the innermost feelings of sadness and deprivation of a father. She could see the pain Lois felt but didn't say anything. She understood that her cousin put up a barrier to protect her vulnerability and her feelings which pained Chloe. She always wanted to somehow wash away her cousin's pain. Sometime, Chloe felt deep hatred towards her uncle for putting his daughter through this and then would realise that it must have been difficult for him as well because he had lost his wife. A wife, whom he loved and cherished. Chloe felt her eyes water as she thought of how Lois's whole childhood had been ripped apart as she was dragged across the country by her father and how she had to look after Lucy like a mother would. In some ways Lois was very mature and in some ways she wasn't. Her childhood had led her to where and who she was now. Chloe thanked God that her cousin was at _last_ being able to enjoy life.

When they arrived at the mall Chloe did her shopping first because she insisted that it wouldn't take her long which was true as it took them only fifteen minutes. After that it was all Lois's shopping. She bought two new dresses, four pairs of jeans and three tank tops, two strip tops, lingerie, one pair of stilettos and a flat pair of sandals and a skirt. Chloe had insisted on the skirt. She told Lois that she should wear skirts again because she had nice legs. Lois admitted that she hadn't worn a skirt since shortly arriving in Smallville. The truth was that Lois felt bare in a skirt and it embarrassed her at times. She didn't like guys leering at her all the time.

It was past four in the afternoon when the shopping was finally finished. Both girls were happy - Chloe with her earrings and Lois with her bank balance maxed out. They both decided to grab food since they missed their lunch with all the excitement of shopping.

"Gosh Lois, you won't need to go shopping for at least another couple of years." Chloe deadpanned– she knew her cousin.

"You must be kidding Chlo. I'll need to go again in a few months." Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Well, I have thrown some of my clothes away so it's not like I'm stuffing my wardrobe." She lied. Well, she didn't because she was going to clear out her wardrobe when she went home.

"Uh huh Lois." Chloe didn't believe a word.

"Think what you want." At that exact moment she received a great idea. "You can ask Clark if you don't believe me." _I have to call Clark straight away and tell him to say yes and then go home and throw away the stuff_, she thought.

Lois and Chloe munched away on the pizzas as they chatted.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark was driving past the Talon which made him think of Lois, not that he wasn't thinking about her anyway. Since the kiss, she's all he thought about. He missed her and it hadn't even been a day. He would usually see her everyday which he made sure of by stopping by the Talon if she didn't have time to come round to the farm. Their friendship was back on solid ground and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it. She was the most important thing to him but she didn't know that and he could never tell her because it would push her away. If he couldn't have her like he wanted to, he was going to keep her as a friend even if it pained him every time she came near him but he couldn't touch her. He ached for her but she couldn't know. Mustn't know.

He was on his way to see a man about the cattle. After he had made his visit he made his way home. He would call Lois in an hour he decided, just to see how she was. He'd talk to Chloe as well if she was there.

Clark parked his truck, got out and trudged up the stairs slowly. He felt bored and lonely. There was no one he could talk to here in Smallville. He remembered Lana's offer about getting together sometime as friends. He remembered how he had brushed her off which made him proud and a little ashamed. He didn't have any feelings for her anymore. They disappeared months back but everyone thought he was pretending to be over her so that they didn't sympathise for him. They didn't believe that he was really over her – they wouldn't believe him when he told them that he realised it had been a silly infatuation. The day when Lana came up to him Lois had been there. He hadn't wanted to talk to Lana, especially since he was there for Lois. He hoped that Lois realised how he really _was _over Lana. _Maybe it would change her mind about us_, he thought.

Clark made his way to the couch when suddenly he heard a car pull up. He got up and made his way out. It was a black Porshe and a man in his twenties walked out toward him. The man was wearing a suit and had dark hair with dark brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Brad Wilkins." The guy shook Clark's hand. "I'm working around this area at the moment and thought I'd take a look around." The guy seemed nice enough but Clark noticed something odd and shifty about him.

"Is there something that you are interested in?" Clark asked with a hint of caution in his mind. He carried on surveying the man in an obvious manner.

The man noticed. "Don't worry. I'm not a land investor or anything like that." He chuckled to relieve the tension Clark was creating. "I'm just here to have a look around to get to know my neighbours." He added.

Clark felt a little guilty that he was being so hostile towards the man so he decided to drop the suspicion. "Great. Well listen, I don't mind showing you around." He said. "And I'm Clark by the way. Clark Kent."

The two men walked away from the porch steps towards the barn. The man was very surprised to hear that Clark spent a lot of his time in the barn. "You must enjoy the peace the quiet?" The man asked.

"I do. The sky interests me and so that's what the telescope is for. It's a soothing atmosphere over here at night."

After the barn, Clark showed the man around the fields and stock but only vaguely. If the man was a land investor or an estate developer, he didn't want to risk it. These types of men came lurking around once in a while, _especially_ in Smallville. Clark's father, Jonathon, had once saved their property from the hands of business tycoons who had wanted to build industrial power stations over it. Clark was willing to protect it as his father had. The farm had meant the world to Jonathon, which Clark was ready to honour. And it was his home.

"It's a pretty huge place you've got here mate." Brad nodded towards the property and its surroundings. "What's a guy living on his own with a place like this?"

"It was my dad's farm. I look after it now since my mom moved away." Clark didn't want to tell the man anything more than he had to.

Brad raised his eyebrows at Clark's protective tone of voice but didn't question it. He knew enough in his business to know when a person was sceptical of him. He had sensed Clark's evasive behaviour.

"Well, thanks for showing me around, Clark. It was interesting to say the least." He smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" Clark forced himself to be polite.

"No thanks, Maybe another time. I'm really busy at the moment with being new here." He shook hands again with Clark and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Catch you around."

"Yeah." Clark smiled. He wanted to see if this man was really who he said he was.

As Brad drove away Clark walked into the house, his weariness replaced with a smile. He was looking forward to the abuse he would receive from Lois on the phone. He knew it was odd to feel that he enjoyed the bantering but it was true. He found it fun except when either of them got too far. Clark looked up at the time and realised it had taken him more than an hour to show Brad around. He quickly picked up the phone and fell back onto the couch with one leg draped over the arm. The dial lasted six rings before Lois picked it up.

"Oh it's you Smallville." Lois's tone was mocking. "And I thought my day couldn't get any better."

"Hey Lois. Nice to know that I'm missed." He smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Chloe and I went shopping. I've bought heaps of stuff. Anyway, Chloe, Jimmy and I are going out in the evening. I can't wait. It's been a month since I've been to any cool bars or clubs."

Clark felt happy to hear her voice but was a little annoyed that he wasn't there with them. "Good for you. Well thanks for asking what I'm doing, Lois." He teased sarcastically.

"Like I care Smallville." She laughed. "What are you doing Smallville?" She asked in dreary tone.

"Nothing much. Just sitting on the couch, chatting to you." He chuckled under his breath.

"Why did you ask me to ask you what you were up to if you were going to say what was so obvious?... Actually, don't answer that."

"I hope you haven't broken anything at Chloe's." Clark remarked with laughter in his voice.

"Shut up Smallville. I only like breaking dishes at your place. What can I say, it's fun." Lois chirped.

"I'm sure I could find something to break at your place..."

"Don't you dare Smallville! I'll make your life a misery when I get back, I swear."

Clarke grinned to himself. "How's Chloe?"

"She's doing great. I'll tell you about it when I get back. I have to go..." Her voice was already trailing away.

"See you tomorrow Lois."

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter. Two in one day! Although these chapters are reposts with editing only. But I'm pleased.

Read and review!

Au revoir!


	7. Lake Frog

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 30/01/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Lake Frog

* * *

"Hey Jimmy. We've been talking loads about you." Lois winked as he walked over to them. They were at a bar in town- all glitzy and silver chromed, contemporary and sleek.

Jimmy squirmed under Lois's gaze and her words. She was so confident compared to him that he couldn't help but squirm. "Hi Lois."

"Don't worry Jimmy. I been telling her all good things." Chloe beamed. It was as if she hadn't seen him for days. When Jimmy kissed her, Lois would have sworn that her cousin looked smug.

"Congratulations are in order Jimmy. To both you and Chloe for finally deciding to move in together. You're two cute love bunnies aren't you?" She teased them with her unusual witty remarks proving to embarrass them.

"Lois!" Chloe was shocked that her cousin would use such a phrase. It made her red in the face and a little thrilled to be described like that. She tried hard to look as if the comment from Lois had embarrassed her and not made her happy.

"So Lois... How was your day? Chloe told me on the phone that you'd ransacked the whole mall." His eyebrows were raised as he took a sip of his champagne. Lois had wanted to celebrate the announcement of her cousin and Jimmy's moving in.

"It was great! I forgot how awesome the shops were back in the city. I must really be changing..." While she said it aloud she was wondering in her head as well. She was changing a little. She was learning to appreciate more from less.

"It's a good think Lois. It helps when you're living in Smallville." Chloe remarked.

Lois nodded and drank more of her champagne. A couple of minutes passed until the waiter came back and the three ordered their meal. Throughout the dinner, they talked about life in the city compared to life in the country, how much Chloe and Jimmy were looking forward to moving in, Lois's job at the Talon and as Martha's right hand women (now that that was changing). As they drank more, they began talking about Lex and Lana and Lois confided some of her feelings on the topic of her father. Chloe told them all about a new male reporter at the Daily Planet. She explained that all the colleagues labelled him as a dork because of his acne and glasses (which looked to be from the seventies) but she herself found him really sweet. Apparently, he helped her out and they had many conversations where she learned that he lived with his sixty three year old mother, had no brother or sister. Chloe even explained how he was hopelessly in love with his next door neighbour who wasn't aware he existed. In description, she was a tall, attractive blonde who dated rich and gorgeous men. Through their drunkenness, they laughed and felt sympathy for the guy because that girl business was a hopeless cause.

As the evening passed with their conversations, they laughed until they were hoarse. It was almost midnight when Jimmy suggested they head out. When they arrived back at the apartment Chloe invited Jimmy up. Only because Lois was here didn't mean she had to live without sex.

"What if she hears us Chloe?" Jimmy whispered all the while he was blushed furiously. They had both said goodnight to Lois and were now in Chloe's bedroom. Chloe was unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed.

"Don't worry Jimmy... she won't." Chloe reassured him. She was _hoping_ that Lois wouldn't hear anything. She just missed Jimmy so much since he'd been busy with the daily planet assignments. "Let's forget about Lois and concentrate on us." Chloe smiled seductively at him.

After that they both relaxed and enjoyed each other in the dark. Meanwhile, Lois made her bed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep oblivious to what was going on in the bedroom. She was exhausted from the shopping and the night out.

In the morning, Lois woke up first. She made herself breakfast which she ate while watching television. She snuggled up under her duvet and relaxed. She would be driving back to Smallville in two hours so she deserved a rest. She couldn't tell if Jimmy and Chloe had woken up yet so she sat by herself. She looked up at the clock and saw it was almost midday and Chloe and Jimmy had still not come out of the bedroom. She went over to their bedroom door and knocked.

"We'll be out in five minutes Lois!" She heard Chloe's muffled voice. Lois knew instantly what those two were up to.

"Fine Chlo. I'm going to pack my things. I've got about half an hour left before I leave!"

Lois neatly folded her jeans and tops as she placed them in her bag. She kept all her items from the shopping trip in their original bags because she didn't have space to pack them. Her packing took fifteen minutes. By that time both Jimmy and Chloe had made breakfast and were chatting to her as she moved around the room gathering her things. Chloe said that she would be coming down to Smallville in two or three weeks time and Jimmy said that he'd join her.

Lois said goodbye to her cousin and Jimmy. "I'll miss you Chloe."

"I'll miss you too." Chloe hugged Lois.

Lois got into the car as Jimmy and Chloe both waved at her. They had their arms around each other, which made Lois feel a sense of envy. She wished one day she would be held like that by a man who meant his affections for her. She smiled back at the couple and drove away.

When she arrived back in Smallville, she drove straight to the Talon. For a split second she had the urge to drive over to the farm to see Clark but she pushed the though away. She had to unpack and she didn't want Clark to think that she couldn't wait to see him- even if that was true. She didn't want to admit to herself at how much she had missed him. Lois parked her car, got out and pulled her bags out of the trunk. She took some upstairs and then came back to take the rest.

In her apartment, Lois left the bags on the floor and made herself a cup of coffee. The Talon was busy downstairs so she could hear all the busting and murmurs of conversation. She pulled her legs underneath her as she snuggled onto the couch and eventually feel asleep with the coffee forgotten on the table beside her.

Lois heard faint knocks. She moved her head a little and realised that she had fallen asleep. The knocks continued and they became louder with each second. She made herself sit up and then heard a voice.

"Lois. Lois are you in there? Open up!"

It was Clark. She stretched her arms and legs and readjusted her tank top.

"Hi Smallville." Lois smiled up at Clark when she opened the door but noticed that Clark wasn't smiling back. "What's wrong now?" Lois asked in a weary tone. She couldn't remember doing anything to annoy him recently. He was all chirpy on the phone.

"I've been knocking on the door for almost ten minutes." He scowled down at her. "I saw your car and one of the waitresses told me that you were up here so I came to see you. I was about to break the door down." Clark had gotten worried when she wasn't opening her door. It hadn't occurred to him that she might have not heard him.

"Ooh. Calm down Smallville. I was only sleeping."

"Sleeping? At this time of day?" Clark looked incredulous. "Didn't you sleep when you were in the city?"

"Of course I did. I just felt tired." Lois was annoyed that Clark was being so difficult. "Are you going to come in or just stand there?" She nodded her head at the doorway where he was standing.

Clark walkedd into the room and noticed the countless number of bags on the floor. "Haven't unpacked yet?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'll do it later. We're not all efficient like you Smallville." Lois remarked. "Do you want coffee?" She had to make herself another as the previous one had gone cold while she had slept.

"I'll make it. Go and pack your things. We're going to the lake." He made his way to the coffee machine in the kitchen.

Lois's heart jumped at Clark's commanding tone. He hadn't ever spoken to her like that before. She was aware that he understood that being bossy with her would make rile her but in this case she was thrilled. She didn't understand her feelings so she ignored it.

"What if I don't want to go to the lake?" She did really want to go but she was testing him.

"You're going and that's that. Now go and pack your things." She didn't understand why Clark was behaving like this. She'd never seen this side of him before and it intrigued her. Hmm...

Lois headed for her bedroom. Clark was shocked to realise that she hadn't resisted his command or argue with him or call him bossy. He found her compliance endearing. He knew he acted bossy but he hadn't seen her for two days and he wanted to spend time with her. He wasn't surprised that he sounded bossy because when it came to Lois, he felt _different_. He discovered a part of himself which was deep and unexplored. He didn't have to think twice when he spoke to her. Although, he was surprised that he wasn't afraid of Lois's reaction when he told her to go pack.

Clark made the coffee and then took it to her in her bedroom.

"Thanks Smallville." She had packed her towel, sun block and had worn her bikini under her clothes. She also made sure that her shades were in her bag. "It's a nice day. It'll be nice sitting near the lake."

"It will." Clark was watching Lois over the rim of his coffee mug.

They finished the rest of their coffee in silence. Clark rinsed them out as Lois got her last things together.

"Come one Lois. I want to make it before the sun goes down." Clark was trying not to grin but he ended up doing it anyway.

"You think you're so funny Smallville. I don't find it funny at all." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "But what will be funny will be seeing _you_ in a swimming trunk," she grinned evilly.

Clark pretended to scowl at her but inside he was smiling. _Typical Lois_, he thought.

They took Clark's truck because Clark insisted. Lois argued that she wanted to take her car but Clark won in the end. When they made it to the lake they were surprised to find that there were only three couples and a family there.

"I would have though this place would be swimming with people on a day like this." Lois said as she looked around. Clark nodded at her as he was wondered the same thing. The sky was blazing with sunshine, there were no clouds at all and the air around them was stifling.

Clark led Lois to a place away from the few others and settled down with his towel. Lois laid hers down right next to his. First Clark stripped down to his trunks and then watched Lois do the same from the corner of his eye. He smiled when he saw it was the red bikini suit because that was his favourite colour. He wondered if Lois knew how little things about her made him tingle.

"Lois." Clark took Lois's sun block. "Turn around onto your stomach ."

"I can do it myself." Lois felt uncomfortable. Clark was acting very strange today.

"Just turn around Lois. I won't bite." Clark smiled but he noticed that it made Lois blush slightly. He felt confident and in control. It felt good to see Lois blush because of him. She turned around silently as he unscrewed the tube. Before he put the sun block on he admired her back – the slight curves of her shoulder blades, the curve of her spine and the smoothness of her skin. Clark placed his hands on Lois's back and gently rubbed the cream on. He felt her tense up and then relax as he moved his hands over her back, up and down. He liked the feel of her under his hands. Lois felt her cheeks burn – she was grateful that Clark couldn't see her. His hands were making her feel funny. They were big and warm and she liked them on her. She cursed herself for feeling like this. _I mustn't give in_, she kept repeating to herself.

Clark produced another dollop from the tube and placed his hands on the back of her legs. He didn't want to stop touching her. Lois felt as if her skin was on fire everywhere he touched. When he placed his hands on her legs she was about to protest but reined voice back in. She wanted his hands to stay on her _forever_ – she loved the way they were making her feel. She was about to groan but held herself.

Clark ripped his eyes away from Lois and willed himself to remove his hands before he did something.

"Okay Lois. It's done." Clark managed to say. His throat felt dry.

Lois prayed that her cheeks were back to normal and turned around. Clark passed the tube to her with an unreadable expression on his face. He turned onto his stomach. Lois managed to stop her hands from shaking but Clark still felt them. He realised straight away that Lois felt something for him. He knew that she was trying hard to deny the feelings to herself. He knew only too well.

Lois fought hard to keep her concentration. She managed to gently rub the sun block onto Clark's back.

"Thanks Lois." Clark felt he had to break this charged atmosphere between them before Lois freaked out. He didn't want to scare her away. "Let's go for a swim." He got up and stretched. Lois finished putting the sun block on her front. "I'll race you there. The last one in does five laps around the lake."

Clark heard Lois scream and then he heard her running behind him. He jumped into the lake before Lois and heard her scream even more. He swam back up to the water's surface to grin at Lois. She wasn't in the water but standing on the dock.

"Now let's see you do the five laps." Clark grinned at her.

"No way. _You_ can do them." Lois retorted. Her arms were at her sides and her face was a picture of annoyance.

"I get it. You're upset that I beat you." His mouth twitched.

"Don't you dare laugh. I would have won, it was only because you had a head start." Lois crossed her arms defiantly as Clark shook his head with amusement.

"Come on Lois." Clark chuckled.

"No!" Lois shouted before she turned around and headed back.

Clark was used to Lois's stubbornness – it was somehow similar to his. He swam quickly to the shore and ran up behind her in quick speed and grabbed her around the waist. Lois let out a squeak.

"You're going to get in the water if I have to make you make you myself." Clark's voice growled in her ear. She felt his hot breath which made her shiver. He had his big, warm arms clasped around her waist.

"Smallville!" She yelled. He ignored her and lifted her up into his arms, with one arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees. Lois kicked her legs trying to get out of his hold but he held onto her very tightly.

Clark carried Lois to the lake and then jumped into it with her in his arms. He fell deep into the water with his arms around her. Lois clung onto Clark as the water splashed into her face. She held her breath and waited until they reached the surface – she looked so vulnerable. Clark watched Lois with her eyes closed holding her breath. He wanted to kiss her but knew he couldn't.

Lois let out her breath as they reach the surface. She breathed in deeply several times before she yelled at Clark, "You are so irritating. Let me go!"

"No." Clark couldn't believe how confident he was feeling around her. Normally, he would blush, act clumsy and not be able to say a word. "You're going to do the five laps."

"Over my dead body! I'm not doing anything!" She finally pulled herself away from Clark and was about to punch him when she noticed that he had disappeared. "Clark?" He couldn't have gone very far. "Clark?"

Clark watched Lois from under the water. He saw her swimming around for him and heard her calling his name.

"Clar-" Lois was pulled under water. Her heart stopped for a second as the water splashed into her face for the second time. She saw Clark in front of her and lunged for him. He grabbed her shoulders as they both stared at each other in the water. Hours seemed to pass by as they gradually moved closer to each other, inch by inch. Clark was about to kiss Lois when a loud splash right in beside them rendered him still.

Lois felt both relived and disappointed that they hadn't kissed. She swam up onto the surface to be greeted by the man at the Talon the other night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks to those who are reading this story. Thanks to _Spoons There Are_ for being the only reviewer for the previous two chapters.

Look for the next few re-edited chapters soon. Then the new unread chapters appearing - hopefully, more frequently.

Read and review!

Farvel! (Bye in Danish, I _hope_)


	8. Tremor, Line And Crack

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: K+ (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating may change later on.  
Date last revised on: 30/01/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Tremor, Line And Crack

* * *

Worms wriggled from side to side, through the dampened soil, looking for a way out, away from the poison. It was killing them. One by one they were dying, turning from grey to black to ash. The place they crawled away from stank of must and deterioration. The soil around the place caved, creating a hollow where the poison leaked and sprouted.

Tremors ran alongside the worms' movements, slightly shaking the earth's structure above but creating infinitesimal notice to passers by.

The object appeared, seeming to peak out from the soil with a sharp corner nudging its counterpart – the rock. No ordinary rock, but something dangerous, something harmful to the worms.

To nature.

The worms would cry if they could, their tiny beings suffocated and helpless. Their home becoming nothing more than a trap – a trap of death.

The worms and other creatures of the soil appeared awed by the object and terrified by the rock. The object (what could be seen) glistened, _even_ caked under the muddy soil. It seemed to give off light, heat and _life_. Something was wrong, something was growing. The object and its counterpart had somehow been pushed up threw the soil, all the while sprouting the soil around, creating an underground crater. There appeared to be many dimensions to the object, reflecting, absorbing side by side.

A beetle with its hard, flat shelled body crawled along the object, appraising it, almost coveting it.

The worms watched on.

* * *

**Author's note:** This so-called chapter may appear as a filler but it needs to stand alone rather than included in another chapter. It appears more significant if it stands alone.

Please read and review.

Until next time, Ciao!


	9. Brad Attack

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Some content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 25/02/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Brad Attack

* * *

"Hi, again," the man smiled at Lois. She smiled back at him. He had watched Clark and Lois together since their arrival at the beach and he wasn't fazed – whatever Clark Kent was to this girl, he couldn't care less. He just wanted her – plain and simple. "I never told you my name last time. It's Brad." He smiled again, added with his reserved charm.

"I'm Lois. Lois Lane." She said. She could see that he was toned and had an attractive tan. This guy must like the sun a lot, not that that hadn't done him any good. From the corner of her eye, she could see heads turn in his direction – both female and male.

"Nice to see you again and truth be told I didn't think we'd bump into each other again," he lied. He knew he would.

"Me neither." She smiled again. Brad thought the girl was definitely his type – she even had the smile.

He was about to say something else when Clark appeared behind her. His skin was touching hers but he didn't realise. He wanted to know why this man was talking to Lois. Clark recognised the man – it was the man who asked to see the farm. The one he was already suspicious of. Lois however, felt the sensation of Clark's skin on hers but made herself appear to have not a clue. Clark moved closer behind Lois so now his chest was pressed up against her back with his head above hers.

"It's Brad isn't it?" Clark asked. He didn't trust this man and now he had reason to despise him even more. He smiled tightly.

"Yes it is. Hello again." Brad smiled. He could tell that Clark didn't like him as even at the first meeting the man was weary of him. He noticed the way Clark positioned himself around them and could tell that the man was protective of the girl. _Hmm, probably her boyfriend_, he thought.

"You two know each other?" Lois asked. She glanced at the man and then at Clark.

"It was business." Brad replied.

"Yes it was. See you later. Come on Lois." Clark held reached under the water, reached for her hand and tugged. He didn't give her a second to hesitate but simply swivelled her around with him, away from Brad.

"I might see you at the Talon?" Brad asked Lois hopefully.

"You will. I live there. See you," she smiled. "Clark's in a weird mood," she whispered to him. Brad grinned back.

Once they were back on the beach sunbathing on their towels, Clark forced himself not to get jealous. "Do you know him Lois?"

"Yes. Kind of. That evening I was heading off for Metropolis he came up to me to ask for directions for Lex's place." Lois had her eyes closes and was listening to the water and the birds chirruping way on their high vantage points from the surrounding trees.

"Lex's place? Did he tell you why?" Clark's suspicions grew.

"I didn't ask. Not really my business you know."

"When was anything not your business?" Clark teased. Their earlier incident in the water was forgotten. Well as forgotten as it could be.

Lois threw the sun block at him. It didn't hurt but he feigned that it did.

"I don't trust the guy." Clark said matter-of-factly.

"Okay Smallville. Only because he works for Lex doesn't mean he's not to be trusted." Lois groaned.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Let's just give him a chance. Okay Smallville?" Lois didn't know where the words were coming from. She knew as well as anyone that Lex and his people were manipulative and deceiving.

Clark didn't speak – he was speechless. What was Lois saying? He came to the conclusion that maybe Lois liked him. He felt jealousy tearing at his innards. This Brad was not to be trusted – he just had to make sure that Lois understood that. _She would never act like this_, he thought.

Lois and Clark lay on their towels in silence as the sun continued to go down. It was after an hour when Clark turned to Lois and realised that she had fallen asleep. _She really must be tired_, he thought. He looked at his watch to see that it was past six in the evening. He looked around and noticed that everyone had gone apart from them. He picked up his things and packed them away and then looked down at Lois. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that he didn't want to wake her. The overwhelming urge to kiss her rushed through him again. He decided not wake Lois. Instead he gently picked her up and carried her to his truck, to the passenger seat. While he pulled on the seatbelt for her she stirred but didn't wake. After gathering all their belongings he drove them to the farm.

The sky was getting dark and the wind was building up. Clark unbuckled the seatbelt and pulled Lois out. He cradled her to him as he carried her inside. He took her up to his bedroom and laid her gently on his bed. He covered her with the blanket and tucked her in. Then he stood there watching her chest rise and fall and wondered why it had took two years for him to realise that he wanted her. She looked to vulnerable and angel like. He thought of telling her when she woke up. Who could imagine a confident and a stubborn woman could be so angel like. Before he left the room, Clark kissed Lois's forehead and whispered "I love you," in her ear.

Clark made himself lunch and then surfed through the channels deciding on what to watch on television. For an hour he sat there watching a gardening show which he wasn't even interested in. He looked around the farm, making sure he had finished all his chores. As he made his way back into the house he saw Lois trudging down the stairs. Her hair was dishevelled and she looked flustered but she had put her clothes back on.

"Hey Lois. You fell asleep so I brought you back here. Couldn't keep your eyes open could you?"

"Whatever, Smallville." She got herself a glass of water and drank it very quickly to clear her dry throat.

"How come you're so tired these days?" Clark asked. He was concerned for her.

"I really don't know. I just feel like closing my eyes every few hours." She sighed. She was getting worried herself but didn't want to show it. She could handle this on her own. Maybe she needed to see a doctor.

"I think you should see a doctor Lois." Clark rested his hand on Lois's shoulder. "Get yourself checked out."

"Hmm, maybe." She responded. "So what have you got planned for the rest of the week?"

"Nothing really important. Just seeing you." His eyes twinkled playfully.

"I can't believe you think I'm not important. That's it Smallville. You're off my list."

Clark smirked at Lois's comment and shoved his hands into his pockets. Her facial expressions made him want to grab hold of her and kiss her. He shook his head, trying to discourage the images in his head.

"Anyway we do have something to do. Your mom wants me to go down to Washington in a week's time and she asked if you wanted to come along. If you are able to that is." She added uncertainly.

Clark's face split into a grin. "Of course I would. Now that the work around the farm has calmed down, I can leave the place for a few days." Clark was thrilled at the thought of seeing his mother after months of chats over the phone. "Of course, it will be annoying with_ you_ there as well." He added. He didn't mean it but he knew it would rifle her.

"Ha, more like annoying for _me_." She threw the kitchen towel at him. "Anyway, I have to get going. I have a few things to do."

"See you later Lois." Clark smiled.

"Yeah. See ya Smallville."

* * *

The Luthor mansion was buzzing with electricity. Men and women were racing about, gathering data and collecting information on the latest property developments. Lex Luthor had been planning this development for over a year. He planned to buy but the Kent farm and the two farms near it. All the land would be used to build an industrial work factory. He needed knew areas for his work. He was planning to create a secret building under the factory for his own personal use.

Lex was sitting at his desk when a man entered the room. "Mr Luthor. We have identified new areas which may be of interest to you. I myself recommend this place." The man placed the documents on the desk and pointed at a huge farm which was previously placed on the outskirts of Smallville. Lex found the placement very familiar – it was the grounds around the place where that tremor had been detected. His specially classified investigations were still ongoing and to his joy and further curiosity, a tremor had been detected earlier today. A greater tremor than the first one. Lex Luthor was very optimistic.

"I have told you John that I want places near the Kent farm. That is the place where we have uncovered the object. I want all the areas around that place. Do I make myself clear?" His tone was so sharp that the man felt his ears would lose their ability.

"Yes sir." John swallowed. He knew when it was not his place to speak out and he also knew without a doubt that his boss would end him without a job and possibly dead.

"Now search again! Make the team clear on what I want. No more waste like this." He glared at the documents on his desk before tossing them in the bin. "I want properties that will come of use."

"I understand sir."

"This operation is very delicate and I do not want it ruined because you cannot follow simple orders. If anything happens to be misunderstood again I will not hesitate to terminate you." Lex's eyes were gleaming with iciness. He radiated coldness.

John forced himself to stop shaking at Lex's words. He was pretty sure what the boss meant by the word, _terminated_ and he didn't want to find himself in that tragic position.

"That's all. I want the latest report in an hour." Lex nodded towards his office doors. "Show yourself out."

"Yes sir." John nodded and then headed as fast as he could out of the room without making it obvious.

Lex watched the man leave and then picked up his phone. "Brad...Yes...I need you here now." With that he slammed the phone down and carefully retrieved those oh so important documents from the bin.

* * *

Lois was delivering four cups of coffee to table four. She had been working all day and now she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and soak in a long, hot bath. The _Talon_ had been so busy today that she wondered if the whole of Smallville knew something she didn't. Earlier Chloe had called to tell her that she was thinking of coming down to Smallville tomorrow. Apparently, she had found some time off and that Jimmy was coming with her. Lois was thrilled and was informed that Clark was even happier when Chloe had told him. Mrs Kent had also called to see how Lois was. Lois smiled at the thought of Mrs Kent's concern for her – she really was like a mother to her.

Lois was about to head upstairs to the comfort of her bed when Lana entered the _Talon_ heading for her. She grunted to herself and wondered what this was going to be about. She was hoping that this time Lana would take less time than she did the last time. Lois was really _not_ in the mood to listen to Lana's whining tonight. She'd had enough from her to last for a couple of months at the least.

Lois forced herself to smile and welcome Lana. Lana may not be a proper friend of hers but she still cared for her. She was a friend of Clark's and underneath all that moaning and indecision; Lana really was a good person. She was just naive when it came to Lex Luthor. _And that was damn annoying!_

"Hi Lois." Lana smiled over at Lois as she came closer. "I haven't spoken to you for ages. Thought I'd come and see you." Lana felt guilty that she had neglected her friends, including Lois, since she moved in with Lex. She felt isolated from everyone and felt she only belonged at the mansion.

"Hey Lana," Lois forced herself to greet welcomingly. She didn't want to hurt Lana. "Good idea for you to drop by. We hardly ever see you anymore."

"I know. I've just been so busy, what with moving in with Lex and then the whole engagement..." She trailed off. She realised that there could be no valuable explanation for abandoning her friends.

"Hey, at least you're here now." Lois tried to make the girl fell better. "You came to see me a few weeks ago. It makes up for it." She smiled at Lana to reassure her. The last time Lana was here, she came to talk to Lois about Clark and Lex. She had confessed to Lois that she was confused about her feelings for both of them. Lois tried to help but at the end it was Lana's decision.

"Thanks Lois."

"Do you want a coffee? Come up to the apartment...I was heading up there." Lois led the way up the stairs as Lana trailed behind her.

Once in the apartment, both the women stood at the kitchen whilst Lois made their coffees and got biscuits out. Lana didn't talk. She felt that she should wait while they were both comfortable on the couch. She watched Lois move around and thought of how the woman was glowing. Her hair was silky and soft, cascading down her shoulders and her face was radiating. She continued to watch as Lois hummed to herself while preparing their snacks.

"So how is it like living with Lex?" Lois asked, once they were seated on the couch. Lana seemed to have lost the earlier tension from before.

"It's great, although it's definitely not how I imagined it would be." Lana admitted with a sheepish smile. "At first I thought Lex and I would find more time for each other but it's not like that..."she frowned. "Actually it's the complete opposite; we see less of each other now than we did before I moved in."

Lois watched Lana's facial expressions which were upsetting. She felt sorry for Lana even though she blamed her for not being able to see how vindictive Lex was. She felt sorry that Lana was going to find out the hard way.

"How do you feel about it?" Lois knew it was a stupid question since the answer was written all over Lana's face but she didn't know how else to react and what to say to a comment like that.

"I miss him." She looked up and caught Lois' eyes. Lois saw sadness in them. "He tries to make time for me but he's always away on trips and I'm left all alone with nothing to do. He plans trips for me to Paris and other place but I'm not interested in them."

"Does he know you feel like this?" Lois tried sympathising but she hated Lex. How could the man not see how his fiancé was feeling? Lois really believed that Lex loved Lana but didn't know if that was the only reason for his interest in her or if it was enough in his case.

"No he doesn't." A single tear trailed down Lana's cheek.

All at once Lois felt helpless. She hardly ever spoke to Lana. They'd only had one or two meaningful conversations between them and now she didn't know what to say or do. She felt out of place but understood that with Chloe away, she was the only person Lana could turn to.

"You have to tell him Lana. You know I'm not a fan of his." Lois stated firmly. "But I do believe he genuinely loves you. If you tell him how you're feeling I'm sure you'll both work it out." She gave Lana and encouraging smile. Although, a larger part of Lois wanted to scream, _just ditch him and find another!_

Lana fidgeted around on the couch before she spoke quietly, "It's not just that..."

"What is it?" Lois demanded gently. Lana had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"I'm scared Lois. This engagement has been making me think a lot lately. And...I think I might still be in love with Clark." Lana looked down at the floor.

Lois was shocked to her core. She couldn't believe it. She had come to believe that Lana had moved on and here she was now listening to her say that she hadn't. Lois just didn't know what to say – and then there was the fact that she herself had confused feelings for the same Kent.

"I don't know, I'm just confused..." Lana rushed on as she noticed Lois's shocked expression. "I'm just thinking constantly with nothing else to do and... and..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Lois was surprised at her own comforting gesture as she rubbed Lana's arm and told her that they would work it out.

"I don't think I'm in love with him. I think I'm afraid of the commitment I've made to Lex." Lana tried her best to look like she meant it. Lois understood that Lana had commitment problems because all through her relationship with Clark she had been questioning him – Lana was one of those people who felt they had to know_ everything_ about a person. Lois knew from experience that sometimes people liked to keep things to themselves.

"Hey, you'll work it out." Lois said but at the same wondered about Clark. He had told both herself and his mother that he had finally moved on from Lana. She guessed that Lana didn't know or that she was hoping that Clark still felt that way for her. There was something inside Lois which was yelling for Lana to stop feeling like this. She felt it had to do smoothing with the confused feelings she had for him.

Both Lois and Lana carried on talking about their lives as they finished drinking their coffees and later Lana decided to go home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Oops!_ I'm sorry I haven't reposted this chapter sooner and I am trying to edit the next chapters before posting them (only grammar changes and little tid bits) but I can't even manage that. I am sooooo busy! Unbelievably so! And my sister just bought a new sewing maching for her textiles and I'm kind of excited about it as well - how lame... I've also started quite a few projects, like my art paintings and such. Then there's non stop Uni. Aargh!

Sorry! Just had to get out my frustrations.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (even if only a few) and to those of my readers who added either me to their favourites, the story to their favourites or to alerts - so far.

Please read and review!  
(Although, readers who reviewed/read the original of this and the next few resposted chapters don't have to).

Have a great day!


	10. Burning Heat

**

* * *

**

**I Want You**

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 27/02/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Burning Heat

* * *

It was a bright Tuesday morning. Recently the weather had been so brilliant that Smallville was radiating in the heat. The sun shone through the window into Clark's bedroom. He hadn't woken up yet but felt the small stirrings of the heat on his face. He moved to lie sideways, trying to hide from the rays of sunshine. He had slept late yesterday and wasn't ready to wake up yet. He lay in the bed for a couple more seconds and then made his way to the bathroom. When he looked to himself in the mirror, he groaned to himself. His hair was all tousled and his boxers were crumpled. _How had I slept?_ He thought.

After brushing his teeth, then running himself a cold shower he made his way over to his bedroom to find himself a set of clothes. Looking at his wardrobe, his thoughts instantly went to Lois. He smiled thinking of the remarks she made on his choice of clothes. Putting on a red t shirt and a blue plaid shirt over it, he pulled up his roughened jeans then hurries down the stairs to the kitchen. With a huge yawn he looked across to the living room to find that he had left the TV on and his snack rubbish all over the coffee table. Slowly moving around (with no great effort), he cleared away all the mess and started on his breakfast. Today he felt like eating a bacon sandwich with extra fillings so he took time making it.

Once Clark was done in the house he made his way out to carry out his usual chores. Shelby came running up to him, wagging his tail in excitement at seeing his owner.

"Hey boy," Clark patted the dog on his head which received appreciative barks. "Come on, let's see what I've got to do today."

Clark worked around the farm as Shelby obediently watched and followed. When Clark was grooming the horses, Shelby turned around – he was shy of horses.

"What's wrong boy. Don't like horses?" This was a question Clark asked the dog every day. Clark grinned down at the dog.

He cleared the ground floor of the barn. For weeks he had been thinking of clearing the rubbish away but something always came up. Despite his super speed it had been left undone until now. He looked over at the place his dad used to chop wood, which made his eyes moist. He shook head and went back to work. The barn looked much cleaner and open now that it was cleared. Clark felt proud of himself.

At lunch time he and Shelby ate outside in the barn while Clark sat and studied the sky. It was all a wonder to him. He wondered what it would be like to be able to fly again. He hoped one day that he would excel at it if he ever did. He wanted to be as high in the sky as possible – it felt limitless and enticing. His thoughts drifted to what he always thought of when he looked at the sky, he wondered if anyone would ever realise that there was a planet called _Krypton _out there. He also thought about where it might have been placed and how it would have been like if he had lived there. Though these thoughts consumed him at times, he knew without a doubt that he was happy where he was with his family and friends who cared about him. He also believed that he wouldn't exchange his life to live in _Krypton_ if he got a chance because this is where he belonged, here on earth.

For a while Clark sat in silence when suddenly he heard gravel crunching in his driveway. Immediately he jumped off the couch, ran down the stairs, out of the barn and saw that it was Chloe and Jimmy.

He jumped to his best friend's side just as she got out of her car.

"Hi Chloe. I've missed you so much." He said as he hugged her. He hadn't seen her for ages and only spoke on the phone.

"I've missed you too Clark." She chuckled. "God you've got a strong hold," she whispered so that Jimmy couldn't hear and winked.

"Sorry," Clark responded sheepishly. "Hey Jimmy." He looked over at the other man and shook his hand. "How have you been?"

"Great." Jimmy grinned. He was happy to see his friend. He looked around the barn and said, "How do you survive here CK?"

"Hey, it may not be everyone's lifestyle but it fits me." Clark shrugged.

* * *

Lex was sitting quietly thinking to himself after his conversation with Lana. She was upset with how they hardly ever saw each other. He was upset about it too but he had important business to attend to recently. This property development was very important to Luther Corp and he couldn't have it go wrong and his secret little project could not be put on hold. At the same time he missed Lana. Being away on business trips didn't help either – they didn't spend any nights together since he was so busy. He missed holding her and kissing her. He sighed to himself – it would only be for a month or so and then everything would go back to normal. He just hoped that Lana stuck with him. Lex felt guilty, which was a rare emotion for him, but he felt it because it concerned Lana. She was his only weak spot but he didn't want anyone to know that. In his line of business it was necessary to keep these things quiet.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Lex called.

Brad Wilkins strode past the doors and stood over Lex's desk. He wasn't happy and he was going to show it.

"I am unhappy with the process we are making. The research into the properties and land should have been well over by now." Brad grunted. His eyes bore into Lex.

"I understand Brad. I feel the same. My team are working as best they can...there have been slight problems shall I say." Lex was irritated with the way Brad had spoken to him. "I know there are little problems occurring here and there but it shall be sorted it. Now Brad, do calm down and have a drink. I do not appreciate being spoken to like that."

Brad recoiled at Lex's not so subtle warning. He had been filled with anger when he had entered the room that he hadn't cared how Lex perceived his attitude. He instantly regretted his actions, knowing that anything out of line could severe his relations with Lex Luthor. "I apologise Mr Luthor." This project was supposed to take a couple of months but it had already been more than five months. Brad had other matters to take care of and his time could not be wasted here alone.

"I understand your worries Brad." Lex looked up at the man. "I will assure you that one more month and you will be free to arrange your timetable for your convenience." Lex needed Brad on this operation. Brad's knowledge and expertise in areas of science was very rare. Lex would need his opinions when the object would be dug up (although Brad was not aware of this as yet) – it was crucial. Brad was unlike his other employees. He ranked as equally as Lex and so he could not make the man do anything which he didn't want to. Brad had to be willing which meant that Lex had to struggle keep his temper in check when around the man.

"Thank you Mr Luthor. I will be going now. I have a few pressing matters I need to attend to."

* * *

Chloe, Jimmy and Clark were relaxing with each other in their easy conversations. Chloe told him all about the journey on the way here and how Jimmy had been behaving very odd. Jimmy claimed that he was just nervous about seeing Clark after all this time. Both Jimmy and Chloe told Clark about new stories which were coming into the Daily Planet. They also explained the stories about the new reporter with the acne and the glasses. Clark felt sorry for the guy, which Chloe said was what she expected from him.

"So CK? How has life been?" Jimmy looked around the farm house. He was fascinated. It was so different from the apartments in the city. He couldn't help himself, as every second passed by he felt he had to look over at the mantel piece and the wooden staircase. Chloe watched the amazement shoot across Jimmy's face every second or two and it warmed her heart. It was a reminder that her Jimmy was always so sweet and cute.

"It's been good. With mom gone it has been quiet but then again I have Lois to liven up the place." He grinned at the thought of her.

"I'm sure you do CK. That girl has a mouth which never stops." Jimmy grinned.

"Hey! Only I get to say that." Clark became mock defensive of Lois. Chloe noticed the slight edge to Clark's words but didn't say anything.

"So where is Lois then?" Chloe asked.

"She's working her shift at the _Talon_. Why don't we pop over there later?" Clark suggested.

"We'll do that."

* * *

Over at the _Talon_ Lois was wiping her forehead furiously. Her hair was coming loose as little strands fell out of the elastic. Her tank top was crumpled so she pulled at it, willing it to stay down. She made her way past the tables to serve the next lot.

She was pouring ice tea and finishing the preparation for the salad as she jabbed furiously at the surface. Her apron kept on getting stuck to everything today. She felt like she was cursed with bad luck. When she turned around without looking, she almost dropped the smouldering tea and plates as she bumped into someone. The person caught Lois by the waist and held her to make sure she didn't topple onto the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." It was a man's voice. When Lois looked up she realised it was Brad. The man was looking down at her with an intent stare.

"You better not have!" Lois teased despite her inner agitation. She moved past him as she regained her balance to deliver the food. She came back to find Brad waiting for her at the counter, tapping it with his pen.

"So this is where you work?" He focused on her with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back – it was very catching.

"Yep. I do have another job but it's not permanent yet so I work here." Lois lifted her chin to face him directly. "So what do you want?"

He moved his eyes around the _Talon_ and then rested them on her as he studied her face and her body. Lois gulped but made sure he didn't see it. She couldn't believe how upfront he was being. "I want to take you to dinner." He said finally. His eyes were locked on hers.

"You do?" Lois tried to remain flip and unnerved.

Brad nodded. "How about Thursday evening?"

"Geez, you're so sure of yourself," Lois laughed.

"What do you say?" His lips cracked into a smile while waiting for Lois to reply. "It's dinner. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Het, I don't even _know _you." Lois was being her usual difficult self.

"We've met so what's the problem. I like you and so I want to take you to dinner...Come on say yes. It'll be fun."

Lois was tempted but then again she didn't know the guy. He worked for Lex – there could be some hidden agenda. Then again, what harm could just dinner do. She hadn't been out with a guy on a date since Oliver and she did deserve a break.

Lois nodded, "Fine. I will go to dinner with you. I do need a break after all." She joked.

"Nice to know I'm good for people to relax with." He retorted with a sly grin.

"Do you want me to say no?" Lois loved having the upper hand. She could tell this man fancied her. He scrutinised her every time he looked at her.

"Of course not," he winked. "I'll pick you up on Thursday. Give me your number."

Brad said goodbye and told her he'd call her. Lois thought about how easily she'd said yes to him and then decided that it must have been because of all this stress on her. She did deserve a break and these days she only saw Clark – which wasn't helping her much because after all she _was_ trying to ignore her growing feelings for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Phew!_ Hopefully, (don't count on my word) but I'm looking to repost the next chapter and start on the new chapters soon. Very exciting things to come as I have them all planned out. I can't wait! And to answer a general question - _yes_, these reposted chapters are generally following the same plot as before although a little change is being made (the diary entries and little clips of that _thing_). It should all become clear soon.

Again thanks to all my loyal readers, reviewers and everyone else.

Please read and review! :D

Bye!


	11. Sneezes, Coughs And That Extra Little

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 09/05/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Sneezes, Coughs And That Extra Little Help

* * *

It was Thursday, the day Lois was going out to dinner with Brad. She woke up feeling exhausted. At seven in the morning she had dragged herself out of bed, kicking the duvet over in her haste. Her head was feeling all groggy and her mind was all over the place. She didn't know how, but somehow she had managed to brush her teeth. Her hair was still in all its natural abandoned state and she was wearing her pyjamas. Now stumbling about in the kitchen, she tried to hold herself up against the counter top as she made her all important morning coffee. She was all on her own, ready to collapse at any second but she told herself to stay strong. _This headache will go in a few minutes_, she kept on repeating in her head. As she crossed the kitchen over to her couch, she caught herself in the mirror which made her gasp.

"_Crap!_"

What she saw was herself with hair all over the place, red blotches on her skin and red eyes. To finish it off, her nose was red, likening herself to Rudolf the red nose reindeer. She could feel her skin reach rocket high temperature. All she wanted to do was soak in a bath forever until she got better but she couldn't even sit up.

As Lois took small sips of her coffee, which required great strength, her thoughts strayed to the dinner date with Brad which was in the evening. _I won't be able to go_, she moaned to herself. For the last couple of days, she had really been looking forward to it. She told herself she needed a break from the _Talon_ and her career as the Chief of Staff for Martha (despite the fact that those hours were cut back a little.) For the last month she had been working non-stop which had been making her very stressful. She didn't want anyone to know because they would pity her and that was something she did not want. Vulnerability made her weak – her father had taught her to stay strong and never to falter. Clark had sensed something was wrong but luckily she had brushed him off. Clark made her feel _something _so she tried to deny anything in front of him. It was however, harder to deny things to Clark than it was to anyone else, even Chloe was easier to lie to. (Not that Lois lied intentionally of course.)

When the coffee eventually finished, Lois felt her stomach growl – she needed food but she couldn't even lift her head – how was she going to make food? She lay on the couch, trying to think over the headache, about how she would manage the day and then came to her last resort of a conclusion. She had to call Clark. Without anyone else her she needed someone desperately to help her and Clark was the only one around.

Fortunately for Lois, her cell phone was on the coffee table next to her so she didn't have to get move all the way. She heaved a big sigh as she waited for Clark to pick up. She noticed that it was only past eight in the morning and that Clark would be doing his chores so he wouldn't hear the phone. Just as she was about to put the phone down, a familiar voice spoke at the other end.

"Hey Smallville." Lois managed to get out but her voice came out all croaky and broken. _Oh hell! I've got a sore throat as well._ For the first time in a while, Lois wanted to cry. Her emotions were all over the place. _Keep it together Lane_, she willed herself.

"Lois? What's wrong?" Despite Lois' voice, Clark recognised the difference and the concern for her was clearly evident in his tone.

"I'm dying," she quipped and attempted to chuckle. "Not really...I'm just a little sore. Can you come around? I need a little help." She didn't want to admit too much. She didn't want to tell him how awful she was feeling. She felt like vomiting and crying. Lois_ never_ cried – her brilliant father had drummed that into her – _showing emotion is a weakness Lo and you know how I detest weakness_. _Good old dad – always there to cheer me up_.

"First time you've admitted you need help. I'm impressed Lois." Clark teased. He didn't know how much Lois needed him.

"Shut up Smallville. I'm not admitting anything." Lois huffed.

"I'm coming right over." Clark heaved a sigh.

He was about to put the phone down when he heard Lois speak. "If you've got important stuff, you don't have to come. I'll manage." She didn't want that but she didn't want Clark to leave anything urgent just for her silly headache and cold.

"Shut up Lois. I'll be over in five minutes." He put the phone down straight away so that she couldn't say more. He could have been at the _Talon_ in a split second but he couldn't do _that _since it would arouse suspicions.

Clark took a minute to finish the rest of his chores and then rushed over to the _Talon_. He wondered what could be wrong with Lois. Making his way up the stairs to Lois's apartment, he heard continuous sneezing followed by coughs. When he knocked on the door, she didn't open up.

"Lois, are you in there?" Clark asked.

"I'm coming. It's going to take me a while...wait a sec..." She trailed off as she bumped her knee while getting off of the couch. She dragged her feet across the room to the door. While holding her head with one hand to stop the pounding, she opened the door with the other.

"Christ, what's happened to you?" Clark's face was a mask of horror and concern. His eyes were popping out and his mouth was hanging open.

"Yeah Yeah. So nice to see you too Smallville." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She really was not up for their usual bantering as her head was falling off. "Are you going to stand there all day or come in?"

Clark shut his mouth, took his eyes back into sockets, nodded at Lois and then proceeded shut the door behind him. _When Lois had said that she needed a hand she was nowhere near the truth – she needed a whole medical team_, he thought. Looking at her made him ache. All he wanted to do was help her and comfort her but Lois wouldn't let him do that – he knew. He had to break her barriers sometime so why not start now.

The sight of Lois made him weak at his knees, his heart pounded faster. Even in her ill state, he wanted to kiss her. He looked at her pyjamas and smirked – typical Lois. Her hair though was another story. _She really must be ill_, he thought. While Clark continued to stare at Lois he wasn't able to see that she was finding it difficult to move.

Clark cleared his throat. "Here let me." He put his arm around her waist and led her back to the couch where he gently made her sit. "Have you had breakfast yet?" He searched her eyes.

"Erm...not really. I had –" she coughed, "I had coffee."

"Sit there and don't move. I'll make you breakfast. It'll make you feel better." He went about the kitchen making a sandwich and soup. "And don't worry. I'll look after you today."

Lois was taken aback by his last comment. Clark was showing concern for her which wasn't unusual but it felt strange hearing it so directly. She didn't want to feel like a burden to him. All she wanted was his help for a few hours and then she'd probably feel better. _But the whole day?_ She'd love spending time with him even in her state because Clark had already seen her ill but she was trying to ignore her feelings for him. Lois was about to open her moth to protest about him staying the whole day but was stopped with a raise of Clark's hand. Lois thought that he was acting unlike himself today as he wasn't nervous but showing authority over her. He was standing up for himself and not letting Lois get one over him.

"I know what you're going to say Lois." Clark shook his head as a smile appeared. "You're going to say you don't need me to stay all day but the truth is you do. So stay quiet because there is no way that I'm giving in to your protests today. I'm staying here and looking after you, whether you like it or not." Clark purposely held Lois's gaze, daring her challenge him.

When she didn't say anything, he was surprised and happy. He mentally congratulated himself because he had gotten Lois to comply with him which she rarely did to anyone. It was a personal victory and he could tell by looking in her eyes that she did need to be looked after but was not willing to admit it – yet. Lois's stubbornness was part of her personality which Clark admired at times and found it irritating at others.

"Thanks Smallville." Lois croaked when Clark handed her the breakfast. She averted her gaze as she didn't want Clark to see through her like he always did. It was unsettling when he read her mind because no one else could – he just knew her too well and that scared her.

Clark sat down next to Lois on the couch, prompting her curiosity. "Smallville. You'll get what I've got if you sit too close."

Clark grinned, showing his white teeth, "It's okay Lois, I'm immune to these things. My immune system is invincible."

"You are one weird farm boy, Kent," she laughed.

"Not as weird as you Lois." He smirked.

"You know...if I was able to move I'd punch you." She grinned. With her head pounding away, she still managed to grin – it was all Clark's doing. Just being in the same room as him brought a special smile to her face – she just wasn't consciously aware of the fact.

"You'd be too slow. I'd move out of the way then you'd hit the ground." Clark smirked.

"All talk Smallville. That's all you're good for." Lois winked. "I punch you all the time and I've never been too slow." She took a bite of her sandwich. "Yum. This is tasty. Not bad Smallville."

"Only the best for you Lois." Clark chuckled at Lois's eyebrow raising. "Otherwise you'd probably kill me." He added.

Lois sat in silence for a while as she ate her sandwich and soup. Clark surveyed the whole apartment. The couch and the coffee table were covered with tissues, the kitchen appliances were all over the place and he could see that the Lois's bed in the bedroom was all messed up – the duvet, alarm clock and her clothes were thrown on the floor – no doubt because of Lois's struggle in the morning. He smiled to himself, looking around. Then he rested his eyes on the girl. She looked so adorable to him – in her pyjamas with her hair everywhere and a red nose. He wanted to reach over and kiss her nose better. It was difficult trying to mask his emotions for her, but in the past couple of weeks he'd managed well. At the least he was able to look after her when ill. She had no idea he was feeling desire for her while sitting right next to her. She'd thump him otherwise.

Before Clark came over to the _Talon_ today he was determined that he would break down some of the barriers around Lois and get closer to her. He was well on the way – they were sitting so close together that his shoulder and hip rested against hers, transferring heat.

Clark gave Lois antibiotics and then proceeded to clear up. He started with the kitchen and then the lounge. He threw away all the tissues and put a new box in place, ready for Lois.

"Do you mind if I make your bed?" Clark asked. At this point he couldn't hide his embarrassment at being in her bedroom.

"No. Go ahead. I want it clean."

"So you like me as your house keeper do you?" Clark feigned shock. He was over his nervousness.

"Yes I do. Now get on it Kent! You don't have all day." Lois played along and giggled. Lois Lane _never _giggled – maybe she'd had a brain transplant!

With the whole apartment cleaned, Clark took his place near Lois. He offered to brush her hair which she balked at, saying that it was way to girly for him. He replied that it was perfectly acceptable and so he ended up brushing her hair. That was the second time Lois complied which made Clark overjoyed. Her hair was silky which he loved feeling fall through his fingers. He trailed his fingers across Lois's scalp, unaware of the sensations he was creating in the pit of Lois's stomach.

Throughout the rest of the day Clark and Lois played board games with each of them trying to up-man-ship the other. Her headache had gotten much better as a result of the medication but her sneezing and coughing fits remained. Clark patted and rubbed Lois's back at the times she lost her breath though the trauma. He made her lunch which she showed appreciation for.

"I can't believe you made this Smallville. You do have a lot of hidden talents."

_If only you knew_, he grimaced at his thoughts.

"You're becoming very soft Lois. Complimenting my food...what next?" Clark raised his eyebrow. Then with a raise of his hand he added, "Wait don't tell me...My cleaning skills? No...maybe me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Smallville. It's only making your head bigger than it already is." A grin played at her lips.

"I don't think my head could ever get bigger than yours Lois." Clark chuckled. "Ouch!" He pretended the cushion which Lois threw at him had hurt him.

* * *

**End Note:** (I've changed _author's note_ to _end note_. Makes more sense I guess). Anyhow! I realised today that I haven't uploaded for almost 3 months when I had planned to - shows that my plans cannot be trusted. My exams will be finished by the end of next week and then I'll have loads of free time - 4 and half months to be exact! I desperatly need a job! Damn. I'll go on...thanks for everyone being patient and all who've reviewed, added me to favourites and so on. This chapter's not really been changed much from the first draft, although I did want to change it - really, my writing is kind of atroicious through this whole thing. A year can change so much!

Also, check out my new story - _Dear Journal_. (Another Lois and Clark Fanfic).

Until next time (please don't hold your breath, lol)

See ya.


	12. Stomach Bug

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

:A Smallville fanfic:

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 26/05/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Stomach Bug

* * *

Lois and Clark carried on playing board games and then they talked about Jimmy and Chloe. Clark was really surprised when Lois said that she felt envious of Chloe's relationship with Jimmy because she didn't know how it felt to be in a relationship like that. She continued surprising him by being so open with her thoughts. At the end of their conversation Lois realised she had been speaking so freely with Clark that she shut up for a while. Thoughts raced through Lois's head. She confided in Clark that she didn't think she'd be well enough by the weekend to go down to Washington. Clark said that they'd wait and see.

Lois also told Clark about Chloe's recent investigation into one of Lex's new operations. This unfazed Clark as Lex was up to all sorts all the time. She told him that Chloe wasn't completely sure what it was that Lex was unearthing but she was adamant that it was something very important. What Lois didn't tell Clark was that she was going to go investigate the Luthor mansion next week. She wanted to help her cousin and she didn't see anything wrong with that. Lois's work at the inquisitor was only part time now since Lois had become Mrs Kent's Chief-of-Staff. She was too busy and stressed out to go hunting for her own story or even think about competing against Chloe with this story so she decided to help only.

Clark made dinner at six in the evening. Lois secretly loved it but she didn't say anything, only that it was good. Clark made Lois relax on the couch as he cleared up and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Now what shall we watch?" He said as he came over to Lois. "I say a little action movie. What about you?"

"Fine, I need something to wake me up or at least keep me alive." Lois answered.

"I thought you might argue that you wanted to watch a romance." Clark grinned.

"Ha. I only watch them with Chloe, thanks. Sorry to disappoint you Smallville." Lois grinned back. Hell, they never gave in to each other, did they?

Clark put on an old film which starred Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock – _Speed_. It had _some_ romance in it. They watched the first half hour in silence. They didn't even think about popcorn. They were both so engrossed in the film that they forgot. Half way through the film Clark glanced at Lois, concerned about the silence and when he saw her, he smiled. She had fallen asleep and the afghan had fallen onto the floor.

"If you could see yourself now Lois..." Clark whispered to himself. She looked so peaceful that he thought nothing would be able to disturb her. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He gently picked her up in his arms which was effortless and then carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her into bed and then stood watching her for a while. Before he left, he gently moved her hair which had covering her eyes.

With Lois sleeping there wasn't really anything to do so Clark sat watching the rest of the film. He was about to speed off to the farm to gather his toiletries for staying the night when the phone rang. He looked over at the coffee table and realised it was Lois'. To stop the ringing from waking her, he answered it.

"Hello."

"Can I speak to Lois please?" The voice on the phone sounded confused and familiar to Clark.

"Lois is asleep so give me a message and I'll pass it on." _It was probably one of Lois's contacts for information_, he thought.

"I'm sorry. You said she's asleep?" The voice at the other end sounded even more confused and a little incredulous.

"Yes, that's what I said. Just leave a message."

"Well...tell Lois that I'll pick her up at eight." The voice resigned.

"What? What are you talking about?" Now Clark felt confused.

"I'm Brad Wilkins. I'm taking Lois out to dinner this evening." Brad explained.

Clark felt outraged and jealous. It was Brad Wilkins. What the hell did he think he was doing? And how dare he take Lois out to dinner? He didn't even know her.

"Sorry but Lois won't be able to make it. She's ill. I'll tell her you called though. Bye."

Clark hung up. He disliked this Brad as it was and now he hated him even more. Fortunately for Clark, Lois was ill so she couldn't go on this _date_. He felt guilty for thinking like that but he reasoned that he felt sympathy for the fact the she was ill and at least it meant it would keep Brad away from her. Clark was getting in way too deep now and he couldn't back out. He wanted Lois so much that it felt unbearable not to be allowed to touch her when he wanted to. The only thing he could do was to be patient until Lois hopefully succumbed to her feelings for him.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Clark raced over to the farm. He fed Shelby and went about collecting his toothbrush, hairbrush, boxers and a new set of clothes for tomorrow. He was going to sleep on the couch at the _Talon_ so that he could watch over Lois at night. He wasn't afraid of the protests she would definitely make because he felt confident. Still despite this, she still made him nervous with her headstrong attitude.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Lois was still fast asleep. Clark had kept the bedroom door ajar so that he could rush over if he heard the slightest movement. He had changed into his boxers, made the couch and brushed his teeth. Sleeping on the couch when Lois was around was getting very common. He smiled to himself before he fell asleep.

Hearing whimpered groans woke Clark up. He sat up and pushed the covers aside. The clock showed that it was four thirty five am. The sound was coming from Lois's bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he knocked on the door. No answer. He cautiously opened the door to find Lois lying on the floor holding her stomach. Clark knelt beside her and pushed the hair off of her face.

"What's wrong?" Clark could feel Lois's pain. He wanted so much to be able to make it go away. He hated seeing Lois like this – it was so unusual and so heartbreaking.

Lois couldn't answer straight away. Her stomach felt as if it was ripping apart. She felt so vulnerable and in so much pain. She wanted someone to just take the pain away. She didn't care how they did it, she just wanted it taken away. Lois had only fallen ill like this once ago when she was seven but this time it was much harder for her to conceal her pain because Clark was here. "I – I – it hurts..." He voice trailed away.

Clark didn't know what to do. He felt distraught. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it was alright but he knew it wouldn't be. Lois was going to go through the pain because she was ill. It was nature. Without a word Clark retrieved a couple of pills and a glass of water which he gave to Lois. He helped her sit up and watched silently as tears ran down her cheeks. Putting the glass aside, Clark sat on the floor with his back against the wall and he gently pulled Lois onto his lap and gathered her in his arms. She was still holding her stomach and crying without huge racking sobs but crying all the same.

Clark felt awake and he felt pain. He grimaced when he felt Lois's body clench in his arms. Her stomach must really be hurting. All they could do now was sit and wait for the tablets to kick in.

"Shush. You're going to be okay Lois." Clark soothed her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. With one of his hands he gently stroked her hair. Lois cried helplessly. Her stomach clenched and unclenched and then it clenched tighter. She understood now that she had somehow gotten a stomach bug of some kind. When her stomach clenched so tightly threatening to rip, she screamed.

Lois's screams shook Clark. He froze a second and then without a word he pulled Lois's arms away from her stomach. She seemed startled by his action but couldn't say anything. Her throat felt dry and her body felt like it was burning up.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lois, just trust me." Clark whispered into Lois's ear. So when he placed his hand under her top and on her stomach, she didn't say a word. "I want to help." He murmured.

Clark rubbed Lois's stomach, making sure to apply the right pressure each time. As minutes passed by, he felt Lois relax in his arms. This made him feel relived, although he didn't stop but continued to massage her stomach.

Lois's face was pressed up against Clarks' chest as his chin rested on her head. Her body was snuggled up in his as he sat on the floor. Lois liked being held like this while she was in pain. It made her feel safe and protected from the pain she was feeling. She moved one of her arms around Clark's back and held him. Clark continued to rub her stomach with the other hand stroking her hair. He felt Lois's arm go around him which made him shiver. He felt disgusted with himself for feeling desire for her when he was supposed to be soothing her.

"How do you feel now?" Clark whispered. He didn't dare ruin the atmosphere around them. It was too special to talk louder than a whisper.

"Much better thanks." He felt her smile against chest. "I really mean it." She whispered. Lois felt eternally grateful to Clark and she loved being held by him.

"Good." Clark stopped rubbing his hand and removed it from under her top. He wrapped both arms tightly around Lois and squeezed her. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed. "I'm glad you feel better."

They both sat cocooned together in silence and enjoyed each others' warmth. Lois didn't feel the need to end the silence. Instead it made her feel warm and reassured. She wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as she could.

Clark sat with Lois in his arms. He didn't make any sudden movements with the fear of stirring her. She had snuggled into his arms with her head resting against his chest. Minutes passed by with both of them sitting in silence enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, Clark felt Lois's body relax in sleep as her chest rose and fell evenly. Her breathing came out softly and Clark could feel her breath through his shirt. Slowly he rose off the floor with Lois still safe in his arms and eased her onto her bed, tucking the duvet around her. _This was becoming an occasional thing_, he thought. He kissed Lois on the forehead and left the room.

In the morning Lois felt a lot better than the day before but she was still groggy. When she came out into the kitchen she remembered the night before and a blush crept up unawares. Clark was making breakfast by the looks of it. It was eleven am which was very late to be waking up. What Lois didn't know was that Clark had rushed back to the farm and had finished all his chores in five minutes flat. He didn't want to leave Lois alone for more than a second in case something like last night occurred again.

"Hey Smallville." Lois mentally kicked herself. She was blushing which was obvious to Clark because he was smirking at her. She took Clark's plate from him and began eating away.

"Lois, that one was mine. I was just making yours." He grunted.

"You can have that one." She strutted off to the couch and away from Clark's penetrating gaze.

Clark joined Lois on the couch with another plate of food and two glasses of juice.

"How are you feeling after yesterday night?"

Lois froze. That question was one she was not ready for. She was very vulnerable then and she hated knowing that Clark had witnessed it. She didn't want him to think that she had a very sensitive side. A little sensitive was alright. "Much better." Lois replied quietly.

"Good. I was worried about you Lois." Lois caught Clark's gaze and her stomach tightened. Those eyes of his were not supposed to do that. The concern he was showing her was making her feel weak and uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be Smallville. I'm fine now." She brushed it off.

Clark resigned, knowing that Lois was never going to give in. He just smiled at her in defeat. She smiled back in a crooked grin sort of way.

"And you know. I feel much better now. Thanks for your help but you can now get on with your chores." Lois said. When she saw the saddened look on Clark's face, she reluctantly added, "If you want to that is."

Clark read Lois like a book. She wanted to be alone. Well that wasn't it really – she wanted to be free of him for a while. She did look better than yesterday but he wanted to stay.

"I'll be out of your hair in half an hour after I pack my things." Clark winked. He was delicately stating to Lois that he was accepting her subtle request.

* * *

**End Note:** Oooookay, this chapter should have been up ages ago since it's basically the same one as in the first draft with the grammar corrected - I'm just so lazy in updating which I am sorry about. It's how I am I guess - a lazy bugger! Lol!

Anyway, enough about me. I thank all those readers who've added me recently to favourites and such - it means a lot and is very encouraging - actually one of the reasons why I bothered to upload this chapter at almost half 10 at night is because I found people have added me (notifications in my inbox), so thanks. It makes me feel guilty about being lazy, lol, and it works!

So please read and review!

Thanks.

Bye!

(Until next time! That could be next year! ::JOKE::)


	13. Letter Number Two

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 27/05/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Letter Number Two

* * *

_My son, _

_Your mother's letter I am sure has reached your hands as this letter follows. I have finally created the pod for transportation and know enough about the primary mechanisms to trust it to reach you to safety. _

_Krypton has further deteriorated since you mother wrote her letter, people have fled, others are injured and many lives have been lost. There is nothing more that can be done here – it is utter chaos. My laboratory was destroyed yesterday after one of the foundations snapped and collapsed, bringing my sanctuary to no more. I do not tell you all of this devastating news to upset you but for you to understand that what your mother and I are about to do is in your best interest._

_Your mother and I have both lost friends who were dear to us and we cannot bear to lose anymore. _

_I have created an orb and a place which you should have already found – _The Fortress of Solitude_ – otherwise you would not be reading these letters in your hand now. This place will be your only link to us Kal-el and I hope you continue to use this to your advantage. Where you will be going will not be an easy world to live in, but it will be safer than the current catastrophe here in our world and that is what is important. I trust that you have contacted my projection several times or you would not have been any closer to finding these letters as only a number of contacts made by you to me will have set off the tremors._

_You will, I am sure find your way to the answers and hopefully continue with your destiny, helping our world along the way. I have asked a lot of you but that is what such a being as yourself stands for. I as your father believe in you Kal-el and you must also believe. Do not be afraid of this new knowledge but embrace it and accept. It had to be this way Kal-el, for your safety as well as ours and I dearly hope you come to understand that._

_I do hope that you have found a loving family, one which we could not be for fate stood in our way. I want you to know that I wish you the best of happiness and that my attitudes and demands may not always be reasonable or acceptable but sadly it must be this way. _

_Your existence is very important Kal-el and never forget that. Both our world and Earth depends on you._

_You are our last hope and I have every faith in you. _

_Your father, _

_Jor-el._

_May the light be with you._

* * *

**End Note:** Another chapter (which isn't much of a chapter but it counts). The plot should be coming togther eventually and I plan to write it well but I'm not so good, so we'll see. Expect some surprises to come! Oooh, and check out my other story, _Dear Journal,_ if you haven't already done so - I'll be updating that soon, maybe today. On another note, please note that I may have changed the spelling of _Kal-el_ and _Jor-el_ from previous chapters as I found them slightly wrong.

Please read and review.

Bye!


	14. Propositions and Refusals

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 27/05/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Propositions And Refusals

* * *

"What do you mean the object has disappeared?" Lex demanded angrily.

John flinched. His boss was really angry and now he would be fired. "Well sir, the object is not there anymore. It has vanished and we cannot seem to trace it." He whimpered out. He felt like backing away into a corner, away from Lex Luthor, as far away as possible.

"It was a simple task John. How can you have messed this up? You were supposed to keep a reading on the damn thing!" Lex's voice echoed off the walls of the mansion.

"We apologise sir but there is nothing we can do now." John's head was bowed and his shoulders were scrunched together.

"I am very disappointed John." Lex's eyes held a cold look. "However, despite this setback I want your team to try to trace the damn thing as fast as possible. I do not want any delays. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." John tilted his chin up, relived that he wasn't going to be punished.

"I still want this property development to go ahead despite the missing object." Lex stated very seriously. "Now, excuse me and be on your way. Inform Brad that he is to see me now."

Lex dismissed John with a wave of his hand. As the door shut behind him, a sudden knock came from the door from the other wall.

"Come in." He smiled at Lana as she came toward him. "Hi Lana."

"Is something wrong Lex? I could hear you shouting from the back room." Lana's eyebrows were knotted together in concern.

"Everything's fine." Lex smiled to reassure her. He hadn't told Lana about his plans for the Kent farm and the land around it. He wasn't sure of how she would react and he wasn't going to take the chance. Clark was still her friend. "Just come here and give me a kiss. I've missed you today."

"Hmm. That was nice." Lex smiled against Lana's lips. He had been busy all through the weekend. On Friday, luckily he had been able to take Lana out to dinner and then indulge in a night of passion. He had missed her terribly but he had been forced to work – trying to keep track of this object and that damn secret finding of his.

"So...when do I get you to myself again?" Lana murmured. Her breath was hot against his.

"Tonight. Let me just sort something out and I'll be with you." A knock on the door startled them both. "Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Lana repeated. There was nothing else she could say because all they would do was argue and then she would think of that memorable Friday night – it had been unbelievable. At that moment she had truly forgotten about Clark. She smiled at Lex and left the room.

"Come in Brad." Lex announced as soon as the door had shut behind Lana.

Brad strode into the room in his business suit looking very determined. "What seems to be the problem Mr Luthor?"

"I have been told that the object we have been searching for has disappeared. Vanished into thin air." He added to strengthen his point on the matter. "It is disappointing but not a compete devastation. We still have the developments to follow up."

Brad Wilkins frowned. So what was he supposed to do now? "Okay, I understand."

"I propose that you go over to the Kent farm to offer Clark Kent our price on his property. Explain our reasons for wanting the property, the ones which we have previously discussed and if he does not accept, which is likely, we will have to think of another way to pursue the matter." Lex had all of Brad's attention now.

"I understand Mr Luthor. From what you've told me I believe that Mr Kent will not sell. It _was_ his late father's heart and soul." Brad wanted to make sure the facts were made clear.

"I agree. But we have to try it this way first. Give him an option so that later he cannot blame us by saying we didn't offer." Lex grinned. He had a plan.

"Okay. I will get on it right away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lois was entering the _Daily Planet_. She had finally gotten rid of her sore throat and fever but still had remaining fits of sneezes. She was told she could have a week off from work from both the _Talon _and Martha. Martha had sounded very concerned over the phone and had explained that when Lois got back to work she would have to watch herself more carefully. Martha told Lois that she would force her to take lunches and also make her take her breaks in between. The girl was apparently a workaholic, in Martha's mind. Lois was surprised to learn that she would be working in _Topeka_ and _Washington_ from next month. Martha had explained that she needed Lois to work directly with her and not over the phone. Lois was pleasantly happy but a little irritated because she would have to drive all the way there every morning and back every night. When Martha had suggested that Lois move there Lois had balked at the idea. She didn't want to be living in the city again but she didn't admit that to Martha. She liked living in Kansas, Smallville. It felt homely and safe even with the occasion meteor freaks roaming the streets, pursuing criminal activities and there was also the local farm boy who she felt was apart of herself now, even if only as a friend.

"Hi Cuz, nice to see you." Lois smiled as she hugged Chloe.

"You too Lois. How are you feeling?" Chloe asked. She was looking over Lois to make sure there was no physical damage.

"I'm not physical hurt Chloe." She was exasperated at the way her cousin was inspecting her. "But I'm much better thanks."

"Good. You had me worried there Lois. Clark told me it was serious. He was really worried about you," Chloe said as she moved back to her computer to carry on typing.

_Damn Smallville! _Why did he have to tell Chloe that? "Well, I'm better now." Lois smiled. Then she caught sight of what Chloe had on her computer screen. "Whoa! You've got all that in the last couple of days? Cuz, you are getting way better at this job than me." Lois was truly impressed with the amount of information Chloe had gathered up since the last time they spoke – It was on the investigation into the Luthors.

"Thanks Lois." Chloe grinned proudly. She had to admit that it was a hell of a lot of information.

"So what are you planning on doing next?" Lois was thrilled. Her reporter instincts were kicking in.

Chloe knew that Lois only wanted to help her which made her happy. But she did feel a little depressed that Lois couldn't continue full time with the investigating due to her job at the _Talon_ and as Chief-of Staff to the Senator.

"Unfortunately I won't have time to go and snoop around the mansion. Jimmy's taking me somewhere but it's a surprise." Chloe smiled contentedly. "So I'll have to keep it on hold for a while."

"Why?" Lois was perplexed. "I could easily snoop around for you. I've got the whole week off and I'm bored. Also I was kind of planning to do it myself. This story is going to be really amazing and I want to help." Lois flashed her biggest smile hoping to win Chloe over.

"I couldn't do that to you Lo." Chloe frowned.

"Sure you can. You know as well as I do that if you don't get going now, the whole story will be over and whatever Lex is planning will be so difficult to uncover." Lois outstretched her arms and waited. All of a sudden the whole room of the _Daily Planet_ came into view. It was all busy with commotion and people rushing about. "So what do you say?" She looked back at Chloe.

Chloe thought her cousin was crazy – which wasn't an unusual thought. Lois was good at these things and she really did need to get the information fast. It would soon disappear. "I think I'm crazy to let you do this. But yes, you can help-"

"You won't regret this Chlo. I will get you the best results _ever_!" Lois glowed with pleasure.

"I know you will."

"Come on. Let's grab something to eat and try and guess where Jimmy's taking you." Lois was so excited. Finally some action was coming her way.

* * *

The sun was scorching hot. The farm was almost glowing under its gaze. The windows of the farm house were glistening where the sunlight hit. The cornfield was bathing under the heat as the horses and cows grazed lazily. Clark had let them out to roam about for a while before it was time to bring them back in. He had gotten so hot with sweat trickling down his temple that he had been forced strip his shirt off. Clark's back was glistening with glistening droplets and his muscles clenched with the slightest movement. His arms were easing hay from one place to the other of the growing stacks. When he had woken up he had planned to get his chores done quickly so that he could go visit Lois but after learning that she was going to visit Chloe, he had decided to take his time. There was nothing else to do.

As Clark worked away in the barn, a black Mercedes pulled up into the Kent driveway. It was a different model to his previous car. Brad Wilkins purposefully stepped out of his car and marched his way over to the farm house. He knocked and waited but no one came. He saw the red truck in the driveway so Clark Kent must have been home. After waiting a couple more seconds, Brad made his way over to the barn. He didn't bother knocking since the door was open and noticed that Clark was working away and then just as he was about to speak Clark spun around.

"Hello Mr Kent." Brad held out his hand. Clark frowned. What did this guy want now?

Clark shook his hand and then said. "Call me Clark."

"Okay Clark. I've come here to speak to you about a business matter."

Clark became defensive. The last time this man was here, he had said that he was a new neighbour – so it must have been a lie. Clark knew he was right about this guy.

"Yes. What about it?" He sounded rude but he didn't care. He didn't even know what the business matter was but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"How about we go over to the house, if you don't mind that is? This proposal will take time." Brad was trying to be a polite as possible but it was hard when the man was being so hostile towards him. It frustrated and angered him. He wished that Lex would just blow the damn place apart – it was an ugly wreck anyway. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to live on a farm or anywhere near it for that matter.

"Fine." Clark had dropped his words to monosyllabic. He was not looking forward to this and to make it worse he sensed that this Brad didn't like him.

At the house Clark got them both a glass of cold juice each. They sat at the Kitchen island as Brad began.

"I apologize as I may not have been completely honest or may have held the truth back..." Brad began. He clearly didn't appear apologetic. "The point is that I work with Lex Luthor."

Clark was not at all surprised. Lois had told him that Brad had been looking for Lex. "Yes and so?" Clark braced himself. Lex was getting under his skin more and more every day.

"Well I'm here to offer you a business proposition." Brad took a sip of his drink. He was feeling extremely confident. He was not going to be made uncomfortable by this man's hostility and stilted speech.

"I'm not interested." Clark gritted his teeth. He didn't want to over react, well not too soon anyway.

"Just hear me out Clark." He pointed with his name.

Clark clenched his fists at his side. Over his dead body was he going to do business with Lex Luthor. The man hand _double cross_ and _betrayal_ written all over him. Despite this, Clark urged himself to stay silent and nodded his head.

"Mr Luthor is hoping that you will accept our offer for the farm and the land with it. He is offering an exceptionally reasonable price of $2 and half million."

Clark swooned. He almost fell off his chair. _Almost_. But then he remembered who he was dealing with. He furiously shook his head. "I admit that is a damn good price to offer but I'm not willing to sell the place." Clark explained.

"I understand Clark-"

Brad was cut off. "No you see, you don't. This farm was my father's life when he was alive. Even if I don't run it myself in the near future I will get someone else to. I will never let this place sell. It will always remain under the Kent's name because that's what my father would have wanted." Clark's expression reflected resolution. When it came to his father, he would never back down.

Brad realised then that Clark would not be persuaded by offers. "As you wish. It would have been a very good sum you would have received though." Brad frowned. He was already planning what he was going to tell Lex.

"It would have, I agree on that point, but I don't want it." Clark opened the screen door for Brad.

"Well, better luck somewhere else." He muttered loud enough for Clark to hear.

"Bye." Clark shut the door. He disliked this Brad even more. Now what was Lex up to?

* * *

**End Note:** Wohooooo! I'm on a roll, lol! This is the last of the 1st draft of chapters, so for those who have read the partial first draft before can expect new unseen chapters from about next week. I'm guessing it might take a week or two to get each chapter out - but that's just a guess. I've got no university or anything at the moment so I have a lot of free time, except for those dragging driving lessons (I don't think I'll ever pass!) :(

Anyway, the next chapter may be up by the end of this week. It depends on how I'm feeling, (although I have written a quarter of it already). Thanks to everyone who's reviewed - I'm truly grateful.

Please read and review and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.

Bye!


	15. In Disguise, Servant And Subject

****

* * *

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 04/06/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

In Disguise, Servant And Subject

* * *

Brad smirked to himself as he got into his car and drove away, never knowing that Clark was watching him leave. His arrogance showed through his driving as he zoomed down the highway at double speed, uncaring of any oncoming cars or those behind him.

Now that he had done his part for Lex Luthor he was already reviewing his own agenda, mentally ticking off the points completed and those which remained waiting for him. To those who really knew him, Brad was an enigma and dear Mr Luthor believed himself to understand him. Brad knew himself to be a very astute human being with an IQ of one hundred and ninety six and other aspects about himself cleverly hidden under his obedient disguise.

Lex Luthor had recently called him in but months before that Brad had already implemented his plans, unknown to particular residents of Smallville. A grin slowly etched itself across Brad's face as he pulled up at the _Talon_. Now this little part of his plan was just beginning and to say he was excited would be an understatement.

Originally, this had not been a part of his initial plan as he had not known of the subject's existence but it was playing out to be a very sweet personal assignment.

Brad noted to himself that he would have to visit Lex Luthor after this visit and inform him of the results of his latest task – he was sure that Luthor would throw a fit, which would be just the right icing on his cake.

Chatter surrounded the air, people crowded in their seats and stools with mugs of coffee and plates of delicatessens. If he was to be honest, for some odd reason, Brad seriously enjoyed the warmth of this place and he was not a man usually known to indulge in the fripperies.

He glanced around and locked his gaze on the girl in question, her back to him as she served another customer. She must have been working for a while he observed, as tendrils of her hair were coming undone from her no-nonsense pony tail. She was wearing those jeans he preferred on her, riding low on her hips and her signature tank top, helping to show the thin expanse of skin between her jeans and the hem of her top.

She placed the cocktail on the customer's table and turned around bumping into him.

"Hi again," he smiled, making sure to keep eye-contact.

"Hi," Lois replied, surprised and flustered. Her hair had been bugging her for the last hour and the back of her neck was so warm – she just wanted to put her feet up with an ice cold glass of water in her hands.

"I see you've been busy," Brad gestured around the brightly coloured room, "you look like you've been rushed off of your feet."

"Yeah, it has been quite busy, just the usual on a Saturday."

"I see," Brad's smile widened. "I came here to see if you're feeling better after yesterday. The person at your place said that you were ill and unable to make our date." He personally knew who that person was but Lois didn't need to know that. Brad was good with voices – it was one of his many talents.

Lois hesitated, for an instant completely forgetting what he was talking about and then remembered yesterday's date that she had missed – she knew that, she must be really tired for it to take that long to reach her brain.

"Oh yeah, about that, you see I'm really sorry, I should have really let you know earlier, so sorry for any inconveniences," Lois attempted to shrug it off. Surprising she felt guilty for having not contacted him, which was an unusual Lois emotion towards the men she dated.

"That's okay, calm down, I'm not going to tell you off like a school headmaster," Brad chuckled, also emitting a nervous chuckle from Lois. "I came to see if you're okay now," he looked her over, "which you seem to be and also to make another date."

"Another _first_ date technically, since we didn't get to do it yesterday," Lois coughed.

"Are you sure you're up to it for today?"

"I'm fine, it's just the after effects," she tilted her head and said, "I just don't understand why a cold or whatever it is has to last so long, you know?"

"Yeah," Brad inwardly grinned – this girl was getting better and better by the second.

"Although, to be on the safe side let's make it for next week as I don't want to pass you anything," Lois laughed weakly, smiling all the while. She'd just remembered her mini assignment for tonight – another break in at the Luthor mansion to complete. Suffice to say, Lois was in fact becoming a veteran at that.

Brad grinned, "I'm sure you'll be fully recovered by the evening."

"No really, I won't," Lois smiled.

"I see. You don't like my presence do you miss Lane?" Brad teased, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Exactly that," Lois grinned.

"You wound me madam," Brad exclaimed mock theatrically, clutching his chest and making pained faces.

"A black coffee here please," someone called, directing Lois's attentions and dragging the conversation back to the serious matter.

"I'm coming," Lois called back and proceeded to head over to the counter. While she made the coffee, Brad asked her about what had really been wrong and she told him how it had started with a headache. She didn't tell him that she was actually beginning to get one now either.

Lois told him to wait and served the customer.

"Have a drink," Brad pushed the cold soda towards her when she came back, "it should cool you down, you're looking flustered."

"Flustered, me? No way! I'm never flustered; it's really just a natural tint to my skin," Lois replied breezily, grinning as well.

She took the drink and gulped it down anyway, so relieved to have quenched her thirst and the sudden coolness to her skin.

"Thanks for that. I feel better already."

"You should take a break once in a while; it would be good for you."

"Oh yeah Mr hot-shot-I know everything," Lois laughed.

Brad raised his eyebrows and stated, "You don't need a degree to know that. It is common sense you know?"

"Hey!" Lois defended, playfully slapping the cloth in her hand against Brad's shoulder. "I'll have you know Mr hot-shot from the city, I am full of common sense. In fact I don't know anyone with better common sense than me."

"You're very modest Miss Lane."

"I know."

"Now about that date, when are you available?"

"Back to business, huh?" Lois smiled. "How about next Saturday? I'm good for then."

"Hmm, a little late don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Fine, Saturday it is and I promise I won't fall ill," Brad grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"Ha ha, get out of here."

* * *

The sun had set sometime earlier, the moon coming out to take its place. Lois rushed around her room, zipping her skin suit at the back and pulling her hair together in the tightest and smallest bun possible – it was extremely difficult to achieve with her tumble of curls.

She glanced around the room for the last minute check, making sure she'd packed everything in her small bag. Unfortunately, Chloe had not been able to make it even for five minutes to help her prepare. This was going to be a one woman mission, what with Chloe seeing Jimmy an all.

A headache pulsed at the back of her skull but Lois paid it no mind as she grabbed her bag full of essentials, pulled her trench coat on to cover her conspicuous attire and practically raced out the door, missing the sound of her phone ringing and the message left after.

In her car she adjusted the mirror once again to make sure that no one was following her, gave herself one last check in the mirror and drove away.

The night air was clear and breezy, settling Lois' stomach and cooling her down. She glanced around as she drove down the highway, a particular mission in mind. In all honesty, Lois was out of her mind with excitement for this upcoming mission as she hadn't had a chance to explore her detective skills in a while. Her stomach was also fluttering with nerves as she hadn't gone out exploring on her own in a long time.

Surreptitious glances as her rear-view mirror indicated that no-one was tailing her – a niggling doubt in the back of her mind – even though she knew that no-one knew about her plans. Apart from Chloe, of course.

Lois sighed when she made it to her destination where she planned on leaving her car so that should she need to escape quickly, she could run away without fear of leaving her car as evidence or letting them know that she was close by – it was all a matter of stealth.

So saying, Lois unbuckled herself, grabbed her kit bag, with another wrapped around her waist and carefully peeled her coat off to leave it in the car.

The black of her skin-tight suit fit well with her surroundings, assisting in camouflaging her by blending in with the darkness and bushes. Lois quietly ran up the long path, using the bushes as cover and proceeded to sneak passed one of the guards at the outer post, all the while glancing everywhere – it wouldn't do to get caught after all. She had promised herself that she would make use of the information her cousin had uncovered – another thing Lex would not get away with, it was painful enough that he'd managed so much already.

No whisper of breath or misstep on the leaves on the ground gave Lois away – she carried on with precaution – feeling confident with the number of times she had managed to infiltrate the Luthor mansion before (even if she had gotten caught, every single one of those times).

Lois made it passed more of Lex's guards and wondered why he hired such boneheads – their guarding capabilities were abysmal – not that Lois minded.

Once Lois was somewhere near the vicinity of where she had planned to get into the mansion, she exhaled another huge sigh of relief and inwardly scowled at her relentless head pounding – this headache business was becoming a nuisance.

She placed her small kit bag on the ground, made sure the cap had managed to cover all of her hair and that her waist kit bag was secure before she attempted to loosen the bolts on the ventilation screen on the wall facing her. Thankfully, the bushes around this wall were plentiful and the guards were positioned around the corner.

Finally, after some time of muttering and inward cursing, Lois managed to loosen the bolts enough to pull the screen off – just then her sixth sense prickled, letting her know that someone or something was watching her. So Lois did the sensible thing – she placed the screen on the ground and carefully, without trying to give herself away, she glanced around from beneath her eyelashes, trying to catch the offender. Surely, it wasn't any of the guards for they would have stopped her by now, informed Lex and hauled her off the property?

She found no human eyes watching her but that of and owl, perched high up in a tree, so she shook her head and resumed her task.

After Lois had made it into the ventilation tube, she moved around to settle on her elbows and stomach to help her across to her next destination – Lex Luthor's main receiving room. The task of dragging herself along the tube with two kit bags – however small – and trying to be as quiet as possible, was no easy feat. Twice, Lois had to yank on the bag she was holding to get it to move after it had caught on one of the stray bolts.

Once Lois was balanced on the edge of the tube just ahead of the screen on one of the walls of Lex's receiving room, she stopped to gather her breath, closed her eyes and congratulated herself on getting this far. Lex's security had really toughened a notch, even if most of the guards were pretty much useless.

Lois readied her equipment – her recording device and microphone – placing at the slides in the screen, cautious in the positioning so as not to be seen by the occupants of the room.

She didn't know how long she lay there but no soon after, she heard the familiar voice as Lex walked in with one of his minions. Lois watched closely, not daring to breathe as Lex sat in his chair, making himself comfortable before he reached for a glass to pour himself some of the rich whisky he always kept on his desk.

The man who had come in with Lex, Lois noticed, was nervous, silently wringing his hands behind his back and then tweaking his nails while his eyes not so subtly glanced uneasily around the room. Lois could tell without further scrutiny that the man was trying very valiantly not to make eye contact with Lex.

Lois heard the thrumming of the recorder as the microphone picked up Lex's deep resounding voice when he commanded the man in front to give him the latest report.

Lois' eyes bugged out when she heard Lex say, "I trust Dr Wilkins, that you have located the exact coordinates for where the object now lies?"

"Yes Mr Luthor. That is to say, we had initially believed the object to be lost but our current findings suggest the it had merely receded back into the ground," the man replied warily.

"Hmm, Dr Wilkins, that was a major mistake you and your team made in not realising the extent of the repercussions which your initial beliefs had made. I was disappointed in having to dispatch the last member of your team – it was unavoidable and I hope that it will not happen again," Lex drawled in his cold, indifferent tone of voice. "After all, more heads are better than one, are they not Mr Wilkins?"

"Yes Mr Luthor," the man said weakly, his head bowed.

"I assume the tremors have stopped as I have not been notified of any new developments in that area?"

"Yes, you assume correct. The tremors have not repeated themselves since a few days ago. It has been unusually quiet, although..."

"Yes?"

"Although," the man continued more strongly, "there have been other new developments. Yesterday night at around two hundred hours, a thin beam of light had supposedly shot through the air into the sky."

"A light you say?" Lex's eyes gleamed and his eyebrows rose in question. If she was not mistaken, Lois would have sworn that was honest excitement bubbling within Lex.

"Yes sir. Our lab recorded it at the time it occurred but it was only a five second glimpse which after it disappeared. We have reason to believe that it may have come from the object, sir, as the detection was placed at the location of the object."

"Hmm," Lex murmured as he rubbed his hands together.

"We have collected data and can confidently say that the object can be extracted, if you so please sir."

"It is about time we reached this point. Please have your team draw up the plans and shown to me by midday tomorrow."

The small man was gaining in confidence now, wasn't he? Lois could see the light shining in his eyes at his obvious discovery and Lois was desperate to know what this _object _was they kept referring to. Clearly Lex was interested in the damn thing which must mean that it had high value and whatever it was, it had a chance at being from out of earth as she was sure as hell convinced that no object on this planet would shoot a light into the sky (when this object happened to be in Smallville, that is).

"And let me remind you that this investigation is top secret Dr Wilkins and I shall not hear of any leaks," Lex's sudden change of subject grabbed Lois's attention, her breathing picking up at this new discovery. "Rest assured, I have been satisfied with the silence from you team so far but coming this close to the extraction, I will not tolerate any insubordination. Do you understand Dr Wilkins?"

When no reply was forthcoming, Lex repeated in a softer, dangerous tone, "Do I make myself clear Dr Wilkins?"

The small man meekly replied, apparently having lost all his earlier confidence and bravado, "Yes Mr Luthor, I understand."

"And I want that known to all of your team."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed," Lex said without even looking up from his new sudden interest – a phone call he was already making.

The small man turned and walked away.

Lois decided than that she would wait around for Lex's next move and silently danced in her head, imagining how happy Chloe would be when Lois showed her the recording and relayed all of this to her.

While Lex sat with the phone cradled to his ear, Lois reassured herself that her position was still secure and then grimaced in pain when her headache reached the next level – a thundering in her temples and threatening to tear off her ear drums. Lois clenched her teeth and refused to give in – it would go away.

"What is the situation at this moment in time?"

Lex's voice brought Lois back to the matter at hand. She pinched her forehead and willed it to stay quiet – she could not afford to get caught now with this discovery, of what she was not sure, but it was highly significant.

"I will excuse you for not coming in to inform me of this but I will not allow this to happen another time. I want all the facts placed in front of me and I like them in person."

Lex stopped to listen to what the other person on the end of the phone was saying and then said, "Yes, I agree. I say we move onto plan B. Our dear Mr Kent has not been forthcoming so we may have to change to different measures. We will discuss this tomorrow, for now I have a dinner party to attend."

With that said in his clipped voice, Lex placed the receiver back in its place and sat in silence for a while before he stood up and left the room, all without even once looking around the room.

Lois thanked her lucky stars and then instantly took that back, since she wasn't all that lucky was she if her blistering headache was anything to go by? She would need a box of Tylenol after this. And what was that about Clark? It must have been about Clark – who else was Mr Kent?

She'd go over everything she found out later – right now she was desperate to get out of this small place and get some air.

It took Lois all of five minutes to get herself back to the ventilation screen she'd haphazardly placed un-bolted in its original place before she'd crawled through. She silently, or as silently as she could, she jumped down using the footholds along the wall until her feet touched the ground.

While she re-bolted the screen and gathered her items, she also clenched her jaw, forcing the headache to leave but to no effect. Again she felt that someone was watching her and after looking around, found the same owl with his unnerving gaze pinned on her.

Like déjà vu, she shook her head again, cursing when it intensified the pounding in her head and picked up her gear to trudge back through the bushes. She wondered how she'd make it passed the guards this time, even if they were useless, as her head was likely to deter her progress.

Lois steeled herself and sneaked around the bushes until she heard the slight rustling of the leaves. She froze and frantically looked around but there was no-one so she carried on. Again that rustling sound pricked at her ears and Lois stopped, this time for longer until her pounding head reminded her that she needed to be moving fast if she didn't want to collapse right here.

When she was about ten yards away from the safety of her car, Lois was grabbed from behind, a steel band of an arm wrapped tight around her waist as she was pulled against a hard body. Lois fought the urge to scream as that would alert all the other guards' attention and one was enough, thank you very much. Maybe she could handle him even with her thundering head.

Just as Lois planned to spin around in the tight grip and knock him senseless a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "keep quiet Lois. I've got you and don't make a sound until we're out of here."

To Lois the voice sounded somewhat irate and she couldn't imagine why – it was only Clark after all.

When she made to turn, her head seemed to snap at her and just as her mind slowly gave way to unconsciousness, she felt Clark's concern and the last thing she saw after his blue eyes were his lips and the memory of their shared kiss when they had been snowed in.

* * *

**End Note:** Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be posted last weekend but because it's me, it gets posted today. I would have uploaded it yesterday but my sister had the laptop and the computer was otherwise occupied. I actually wrote most of the chapter yesterday what with having been reading _'Metropolis: New Beginnings'_ (clois fanfic) by cloisthelegendbegins (a very talented author) for the past week. You guys should check that out - it's brilliant and the author's got a sequel in the making as well.

Anyway, back to my story. I hope that some of the dots are joining up and I will try harder to write in better clues (I'm really not good at that - I basically suck at that, in bringing the plot together, so I'll try my hardest).

Ooh, and Clark is back in the next chapter - expect that chapter sometime next week. (I will try to stick to this by starting on it _right now_).

Thanks again to all who have reviewed and added me or the story, it's really very encouraging. I've got loads of (hopefully) cool ideas in my head. Oh yeah, also I passed my driving test last week so I'm now _officially_ allowed on the road, in my own car! (I can't believe I managed that - the tests here in the UK have gotten really strict). Another challenge over with...ahh...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please read and review!

See ya.


	16. Owl In The Moonlight

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 08/06/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Owl In The Moonlight

* * *

Clark had been frantic, running around in super-speed searching for her after he couldn't find her anywhere, only to have calmed momentarily when he'd called Chloe and she'd said, _I know where Lois is_.

But right after when she'd said, _at the Luthor mansion_, Clark had probably (if he guessed right) had some kind of embolism (as much of one he could have being equipped with his super powers).

She wasn't supposed to be racing around undercover, sneaking into Smallville's own resident evil's mansion, when she had previously been ill with a stomach bug and the whole other lot as well. Clark had been going out of his mind – a new experience for him where Lois was concerned – different to the annoyance he usually felt around her.

He'd called her earlier at the _Talon_, only to find the message tone with the beep after which he'd left a short and clipped message, his voice laced with irritation at having not been answered. Searching for her after completing his chores to check that she had recovered somewhat and not finding her had allowed Clark's mind to run rampant, imagining the strong willed Lois Lane collapsed somewhere from her sudden bout of illness.

So when Chloe had uttered the words, _Luthor mansion_, he had dropped his phone back into his pocket, inadvertently cutting of Chloe mid tirade and super-sped across town to get to the mansion, only to find Lois' car a block away, hidden.

What must have felt like hours but must have in reality been ten minutes or so after, his super hearing had caught onto particular sounds coming from the left side of the Luthor mansion – an area which the guards found difficult to monitor.

He'd walked through the underbrush and around the building, keeping his eyes on the guards and their movements all the way through as his hearing locked onto a metal scrape against a wall (a thin veil of sound the human ear could never have picked up).

So Clark had successfully reached the site of the sound where he found Lois crawling out of the tube with her back to the surroundings, an unusual Lois mistake, since she should have been looking around face front when she came out. He'd waited with his eyes trained on her, reluctant to get closer less the guards spot him from their vantage point.

He couldn't exactly super-speed there, grab Lois and go when that would reveal his powers, so he'd waited.

Then Lois had stopped and stopped again when Clark had restlessly shuffled on his spot. Then he'd watched and silently followed her as she crept around quietly, trying to pass under the guards and to what he assumed was her car.

When's she'd been a few yards away from her car, he'd grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear to keep quite until they got to safety. The next thing he knew, she'd attempted to turn in his hold and then her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.

Lois collapsing was not a usual thing and it had shook Clark to the core.

Now here he was, back at the Kent farm, sitting on the edge of the coffee table while he soothed Lois' face and forehead with a wet cloth, attempting to revive her.

"Hmm," the soft moan came from Lois' lips as she unconsciously called out, nearing the surface of consciousness. She'd been whimpering for the last few seconds, again an unusual Lois reaction, one he made not of – in the case of future blackmail.

"Lois wake up, you've been down for the last ten minutes and you don't want to be gaining a new reputation do you?" Clark joked, trying to lighten his worries over her and to get her moving. "Come on Lois."

"Get," Lois started in mumbles and then a stronger, "Get away." She reached out a hand warily to swat at him – unsuccessfully.

Clark grinned slightly.

"Move your hand Smallville before I do it for you and what is that damn cloth doing on my face?"

Lois Lane was officially back in the conscious world.

"That damn cloth as you so put it is cooling you down – you've got a high temperature and my hand was holding that cloth so I don't think I can move it."

Lois swatted him, stronger this time and managed to knock his hand away only because he allowed it. She seemed to be back to her fighting spirits.

"God, my head hurts!"

"Yeah, so it should. It's the after effects of sneaking into Lex's place after all," Clark remonstrated.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me right now Smallville coz' I am _so_ not in the mood," Lois spoke from her position on the couch. She was reluctant to get up – the couch was that comfy and her head seemed calmer now that it was rested against the couch.

Clark clenched his jaw tightly – this, having to constantly keep Lois grounded was really starting to drive him to the edge. She just wouldn't listen.

"Lois," he started, she kept her eyes closed so he continued, "you were ill yesterday if you haven't already forgotten and you were supposed to be resting."

He ignored the swallow he saw Lois take – likely recounting the events of last night, Lois didn't like the reminder of her vulnerability after all.

"I couldn't find you anywhere and then I had to contact Chloe while she's out with Jimmy and then she tells me that you've gone to the mansion. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to ferret out what Lex was doing okay? It's not like you care anyway, is it? He's your friend an all," Lois replied weakly, now eyes wide awake, glaring at him.

"He _used_ to be a friend Lois," Clark scowled back, "and don't try to change the subject to me when you know you shouldn't have been out. It is proof enough isn't it that you fainted?"

Lois's gasp of outrage drew another fiercer scowl from Clark, daring her to contradict – since when did he become the one telling her off?

"I so did not faint Smallville so don't let it get to your head."

"What would you call it then?" Clark asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Oh! If only she could shave those off – they seemed to be doing that a lot lately, rising that is.

"I wouldn't call it fainting, that's for sure. A Lane does not faint and so I merely lost consciousness for a few seconds, that's all," Lois' voice petered out as her mutterings grew quieter. She refused to allow the reminder of their kiss to overshadow her thoughts, like it did when she'd fainted and so she resolved herself not to look anywhere at him but at his eyes.

Clark grinned in response, losing his scowl, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Lois sat up slowly, staring daggers at him and then pointing a finger at him, saying dangerously, "don't you say it Smallville or your life is over. I swear." Her glare turned mutinous and with her head pounding – although a duller one than before – that was saying something.

Clark made a show of zipping his lips in mime and scooted away when Lois reached out to punch him in the shoulder.

A knock at door alerted the fighting couple to visitors and Lois groaned – that was all she needed, more people to find out that she'd fainted, actually _fainted_!

Clark turned his head toward the sound, slightly miffed that he'd been so into his so-called-argument with Lois that he hadn't heard the visitors before they'd knocked. He made to get up, shrugging away the disruption but stopped when he witnessed a major spectacle right in front of him.

A spectacle where Lois struggled to throw away the afghan covering her, getting tangled and haggard at her attempts, shaking her head, then finally managing to get free where she decided to run around the couch and out into the back hallway.

"You better not tell them that I'm here Smallville or I swear you won't know what's hit you!" Lois yelled – her voice still as loud and clear even from behind a wall.

"Calm down Lois," Clark sighed, walking to the kitchen door.

"I'm warning you..."

Clark pasted a pleasant smile on his face, knowing from the hushed conversation outside that it was Chloe and Jimmy waiting there – and not wanting them to know that he was already worked up with miss personality back there.

"Hi Clark!" Chloe greeted him as soon as he opened the door. He was hugged by her and then Jimmy nodded at him before they entered the warmth of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway, Lois was mentally shaking her head over whether to go out, greet them and let Chloe know all that she'd discovered or whether to run away because she sure as hell didn't want Jimmy to know about her fainting spell.

And at the back of her mind, she wondered what was going on with her since she'd never had nightmares before – but while she'd been passed out, she'd had weird visions where a pair of eyes followed her, eerily silent but watchful.

Lois laughed at herself and decided to join the couple and Clark out there – it wouldn't kill her at least.

"Hey Lois," Jimmy smiled, "where were you hiding?"

Lois raised her eyebrows at Clark as if to say, _you told them already? _Clark simply stared back.

"Hey Jimmy, Chloe," she smiled back and sat at one of the kitchen chairs. "Have a great night?"

"Yeah, it was good, although Chloe was a little hasty," Jimmy paused and looked at Lois, "in getting back so that she could find you and discuss this case you've got going."

"It's important Jimmy, you just wouldn't understand," Lois gloated, "but I hope you had a great night anyway. Where did he take you?" The last part she directed at Chloe, who had been standing there all the while beaming.

"I'll tell you about it later," she grinned at Lois, flustering both Clark and Jimmy in the process at the subtle suggestion, "but he took me out to dinner first."

"Nice! I see you're not worried about romancing my dear cousin, are you Jimmy?" Lois slapped at his back, receiving only a blush.

After his throat clearing, Clark said, "Leave him alone Lois, he's not ready for you to take a bite out of him yet."

"Shut up farm boy."

"So yeah, about why we came here," Chloe jumped in before the two could get into another one of their infamous heated arguments, although she did notice that Clark was standing a little closer to Lois than usual and her cousin was struggling to tear her eyes away from his mouth – _hmm, so what was going on there?_

"Has anybody noticed that it's quite dark out?" Jimmy piped up.

"Well _duh_. The sun set hours ago Jimmy," this statement came from Lois.

"I got you!" Jimmy grinned, "you can never help yourself," he laughed.

"Ha ha, aren't you the funny one?"

"Anyway," Chloe interrupted again, "as I was saying Lois," she looked at said person meaningfully, "why we came here is so that I can learn all you've found out. Tell me it's good stuff."

"Oh it is dear cousin, it is."

"Let's go over to the couches, it's comfortable there and then I can learn what Lois was endangering herself for," Clark's voiced drawled.

Lois wondered when Clark Kent, the resident farm boy had become so authoritative and sure in his skin – for one thing, it made it so hard for her to win any of their arguments these days.

"I was investigating Smallville, if you even know the meaning of the word. I suggest you try the dictionary."

Clark ignored her as they walked into the other room, getting comfortable while he brought drinks over.

"So tell me exactly what you found. Have you got the recordings with you?" Chloe asked, her face lighting up with excitement – ever the journalist.

"Yeah I have, since Smallville found me and all," Lois muttered.

"What?" Jimmy questioned, at the same time Chloe raised questioning eyes at Clark.

"After I called you I went looking for her as she was ill yesterday," Clark began, "I guessed that she might need assistance."

"Yeah right," Lois snorted, "I would never need your help."

"Says the girl who collapsed right after I found her."

Sometimes Lois wondered whether her growing feelings for Clark were created from delusions because at times like these, she wanted to throttle him. And that damn mouth of his, she couldn't look away – remembering their kiss again was just another peeve to add to her list.

"You collapsed?" Both Jimmy and Chloe asked at the same time, both wearing disbelieving expressions.

"Some might call is collapsing, I like to think of it as something similar to sleeping," Lois explained with a tight expression – she hated appearing vulnerable.

"I prefer the terms either collapsing or fainting," Clark laughed, a grin splitting his face and showing total disregard for Lois' negative mood.

"Anyway as I was saying, I have the recordings which you can take back with you if you want and I'll see you about them tomorrow. Although you must know, Lex is up to something pretty huge – mega huge and we're right in the heart of it." At questioning eyes aimed at her way, she clarified, "what I meant is that we know what's going on. Well _I_ do now but I'm about to tell you."

"When isn't Lex up to something big?" Chloe retorted.

"So what was it you found?" Jimmy enthused.

"There was this doctor who Lex asked for a report from. The doctor basically reported something about an object – a phrase which was repeated several times – something about how the object was thought missing but now their team has found it-"

"Wait," Chloe interrupted, "some object? What is it?"

"_Hello?_ I'm getting there, Geez, give the girl some time," Lois grumbled and then said, "actually I don't know what the object is because that's all they referred to it as and I'm not sure if they know what it is yet, since Lex hasn't extracted it yet."

"Wait a minute," this time Clark cut in, "how did you hear all of this?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get with the time farm boy, I was in the ventilation tube – it is big enough you know?"

"I'm sure it is but is it safe enough?"

"Geez, what is wrong with you? Lighten up."

Clark remained silent, pondering over the matter and deciding that he would deal with her later.

"Again, as I was saying," Lois rolled her eyes, "they haven't extracted it yet but they're close to it as Lex told the doctor to plan the extraction and show him the plans tomorrow at midday."

"Do you know the location of the object?" Chloe asked, eager for more answers.

"No, but I also heard on another phone call that Lex made, _after_ the doctor left, something about a Mr Kent, which I'm assuming is about you," Lois glanced at Clark, "something about you not being forthcoming so they're going to have to resort to plan b."

Clark stilled for a second before he said, "someone came to see me today about the farm and the lands with it. It was Brad Wilkins, the guy we met at the beach."

"Brad?" Lois exclaimed.

"Yeah, the same one. He came on behalf of Lex and asked about the place, saying that Lex was interested in buying all of it for two and a half million dollars."

"Whoa Smallville!"

"I refused and he left."

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants with it, don't you?" Chloe said.

"Oh and I almost forgot – the object that they were on about? Well apparently this object can shoot a beam of light as it demonstrated yesterday night at two when it shot into the sky," Lois added.

At the mention of the beam of light, Clark had frozen, an action he seemed to be becoming an expert on as he'd been doing it a lot lately. But the news of the light had shocked him because it could most likely be another crystal – one from his home planet and something which he was now realising could set off another series of unfortunate events, with him playing the leading role.

"This gets more and more interesting," Chloe said, as she too had noted the significance of the light and had seen how Clark had frozen as her eyes had shot to him as soon as Lois' words had escaped her lips.

"I know, and I was thinking we have to chase up the doctor. Lex called him Dr Wilkins. I believe that from there we can work something out, although it will be extremely difficult as this operation of Lex's is top secret."

"It is?" Jimmy, who had been quite for a while asked.

"Yeah, Lex made the doctor swear an oath not to reveal it to anyone and I think he's knocked one off already."

"God Lois, this is getting more sordid by the second and it's only an object – well, that's what we think now. We're going to have to find it ourselves before Lex can extract it," Chloe stated.

"What's up Smallville?" Lois asked. She'd just noticed now that Clark hadn't spoken a word for a while.

Clark brushed aside his concerns and shrugged, "just learning to ignore you."

He received a hard punch to his shoulder, which he didn't feel but Lois didn't need to know that.

"O-kay! I think we'd better be going. We can go over this all again tomorrow. It's getting late." Chloe said as she pulled Jimmy up with her.

"I'll leave with you as well. I've had enough of Smallville's company for today," Lois smirked. She obviously didn't voice aloud that his proximity was unnerving her either – no need to repeat what had happened that other day.

So while they collected their possessions to leave, Clark stood in silence wondering about the object and what Lex was up to now.

* * *

Lex cleared up his schedule for the day, double checking to reassure himself that no loose ends had been left today and that the desk of his did not display any of his top secret documents. He heard one of the guards outside his door shift and noted that they were walking on their last watch before they switched over.

The fire in the hearth at the centre of the room crackled and grew even as Lex was readying himself for calling it a day. The fire never seemed to diminish – always alight and ready just like he himself appeared to be.

Walking out of the room in his confident, self-assured gait, he found his men guarding the corridors as one turned to him.

"Are you ready to close the study for today, sir?"

"Yes Gareth, I have finished for today," he looked back at the closed doors and said, "the day is at an end it seems."

"Yes sir."

Lex nodded once to the guard before he walked down the long corridor and out of sight as he heard the guards closing the door and setting the extra precautious alarm.

No person came up to him as he took the corridors that led to his last destination – a mansion this big usually did not have people running around left and right but guards were posted at the end of every corridor.

Lex Luthor was a man of precaution, as he'd demonstrated to team 1.9 when he'd had one of the members executed due to disobedience and incompetence. That particular operation was top secret and not even any of his top men new of its existence, save for the scientists working on the case.

Lex smiled a grim smile to himself, pleased at the steady progress his team were surely making. The extraction was coming soon and then he'd be able to dissect the object, find its origins and discover its importance.

Lex smiled as he entered his master suite – pushing his current thoughts to the back of his mind and he came to find Lana sleeping peacefully with her hair fanned out and a hand resting under her cheek.

It had been a particularly long day today, as was every day, but this one had seemed somewhat more exhausting – and a Luthor would have never admitted aloud to exhaustion. But to come find Lana asleep, lifted his spirits – the only pure thing he had accomplished, he felt.

He watched her breath and rise fall as he undressed and laid his suit out to air before sending it for laundry tomorrow. His watch was the last thing to come off before he slid in beside Lana, pulling her closer to him, inhaling her scent as he closed his eyes and prepared to drift into oblivion.

* * *

Brad Wilkins smiled a smug smile and mentally patted himself on the back. His plans were coming along nicely – no interruptions and no backlashes – all as planned, even the little addition he'd added to them.

It had worked perfectly, entering the _Talon_, locking on his target and giving her the drink she was so grateful for – it couldn't have worked any better. And then staking the place had worked to his advantage as he'd found his target leaving in conspicuous clothes in the thick of the darkness.

He had followed her all the way till she'd hid the car and sneaked up to the mansion – the girl had guts, that was for certain.

He'd watched her and she'd sensed his eyes as she'd looked right at him but hadn't known it was his eyes. Then he'd watched her sneak in and come out about forty minutes later when she'd glanced at him again. After that he'd left.

Unfortunately, he'd had to change his plans regarding Luthor as he'd been otherwise preoccupied but the plans on that front were in action.

Still, he had the date on Saturday to look forward to and he wasn't planning on anything standing in his way.

* * *

**End Note:** Won't write much today, but thanks again for everyone reviewing and all those new readers who've added this story to favourites and such. And as a side note, if I haven't already said so to the reviewer (not logged in), no Lois is not pregnant - hopefully this chapter has given you clues.

More Clark and Lois fluff in either the next chapter or the one after that. Expect the other chapter sometime next week.

Please read and review!  
- Would love to know what you think.

Bye!


	17. Blazing Kisses And Hot For More

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: This chapter may contain references which are rated M (please be warned)  
Date last revised on: 13/06/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Blazing Kisses And Hot For More

* * *

***WARNING: PARTIAL LEMON SCENE (Content unsuitable for minors)***

* * *

It was Friday, the day before her date with Brad Wilkins.

The past week had been gruelling, what with Chloe researching frantically, looking into places hidden deep and encoded while Jimmy snooped around and Lois tried to do the odd bit here and there.

She'd also had to apologize to Martha for not being able to make her trip to Washington for the weekend – she couldn't remember if it had been set for the weekend that passed or the one arriving.

Whilst they'd all been busy, Clark had been brooding around the farm, completing his chores and refusing to snoop on Lex when Lois had suggested the idea – another time couldn't hurt. He'd looked into Brad Wilkins though and was furious with Lois that she'd still go on this date with Brad. Wasn't it enough that he'd railed at her for her sneaking into the mansion?

Oh, when he'd heard about the re-scheduled date, Lois had been the subject to a lot of cursing and glances filled with accusation. She'd argued back and told him that it wasn't any of his business and at the end, she'd finally given in and said that yes, she had initially been interested in the man (not that it was any of his business) but now that she knew about his involvement in this case, she was planning on investigating him.

This little bit of information had enraged Clark more than she'd ever seen him in that particular state and she'd stated as much. Surprisingly and terrifyingly, Lois had actually felt desire for him at that moment – white hot and skin burning desire.

So, for the last few days Lois had not spoken to Clark and vice versa – apparently it was the silent treatment now. And hell, but she couldn't forget how his hands had soothed her stomach when she'd been ill with her stomach bug and headaches, and she definitely could not remove the image of him as he'd touched her when they'd been snowed in.

Lois had no idea why these sudden images plagued her but she knew only one thing and that was that Clark Kent was to blame.

So here she was arriving at the Kent farm, intent on barging up to the man in question and demanding that he stop being such a pain in the ass and start helping them so that they could find out where the object lay.

The only thing they knew for fact so far was that the object had not yet been extracted – and they only knew this because thanks to Chloe's magnificent hacking abilities, they'd been able to lock onto Lex's secret files and keep track of them. But one thing was for sure – the extracted date was getting closer and closer and they needed all the help they could get.

When Lois found that Clark was not in the house, she looked around and then realised that he must have holed himself up in his loft – the brooding man.

She steeled herself, set her back straight and marched into the barn like the General's daughter she was. Once at the bottom of the steps, Lois sighed, took a deep breath and climbed the steps.

Clark was facing toward the big window, looking out into the bright afternoon sky with his telescope sitting in the exact position she'd seen it the last time. He'd heard her approach but didn't let her know.

"Smallville, I came up here to speak to you," she began.

When she got no response, she shifted a little and decided that he could have been more welcoming – she was trying her best, after all.

"Look Smallville, we argued, so what? We always do and I came here to ask you to come and help us."

Clark didn't respond and the silence stretched on.

"Look Smallville-"

As soon as Lois began, Clark cut her off and spun around with his face full of fury and his body rigid with tension. Lois stood in shock – the realisation that she hadn't had this expression directed at her from the likes of Clark before.

"No! You look Lois, I've had enough. You go traipsing about the place, sneaking into the mansion," he paused and Lois chose not to point out that he'd already yelled at her over that, "and now you're plotting to go undercover to find out more."

Lois started after the pause in his speech and thought to comment, "Chloe and Jimmy are fine with it. I don't get why you're so worked up – why don't you lighten up some?"

Lois cursed herself as soon as the words had left her lips for Clark had turned an angry red and was advancing on her very fast. Lois edged back slightly, aware that she was near the edge of the stairs and could stumble down if she was not careful.

"Really Lois, you're trying my patience," he advanced further, so close now, "I'm not going to light up. I care Lois! I care about you okay?! Do you understand that?"

Lois tried to make light of the situation and attempted a low chuckle, hesitant at the rise in his tone of voice, "I do understand, of course I do, you're a friend. I mean, I ca – care about you too."

Clark had now caught up to her and had grabbed her by her arms, his grip firm, "You know what I mean Lois," his blue eyes pierced into hers, "you know what I mean," he repeated.

Lois looked up at him weakly, afraid to admit the truth and fearful of the effect his touch and proximity was having on her. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and she closed her eyes as if in pain.

Clark watched the emotions play across her face but it was too difficult for him to scrutinize them so he did not hope. He just wanted her to admit to her feelings because he knew she felt _something_ for him. He'd known for a long time because he'd been feeling the same and he'd watched her.

This was so different to what he had felt for Lana but he knew it was right and he was not about to give up. He recalled the kiss they'd shared at the farm recently and then him holding her on the floor – it was all too much.

Lois shook her head and started, "Look Clark," the use of his name did not escape him, "I can't – I can't explain this or – or –"

But she never did get to finish because Clark bent his dark head and covered her mouth with his. His mouth moved over hers while she remained unresponsive but he did not stop, applying more pressure and at the same time moving away from the edge of the stairs.

Clark kept his grip on her and forced her mouth to respond, coaxing her open with his tongue and thrusting into her deep when she opened. The kiss was like last time but not the same. She tasted sweeter and his tongue plunged deeper – to taste more of her.

Lois responded, she kissed him back – her earlier reservations melted way – her knees had gone week but Clark held her up.

One of Clark's hands released her arm as it wound its way into her hair to grip the back of her head as he angled her head to get deeper and his kisses became more demanding. His mouth moved over and over hers again as she pressed herself closer to him and he groaned, his other hand smoothing down her back to rest at the curve of her bottom, cupping her there to push her against his arousal.

Lois dimly thought of how his kisses drew away all rationalisation as she circled her free arms up along his strong shoulders and higher to clasp around his neck.

Lois tilted her head and Clark moved to capture her bottom lip and bit it before soothing it. He trailed kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and Lois arched her neck back to give him more access.

Her body felt like it was on fire and she ached – she pushed herself closer to him as Clark whispered against her throat, "You see, this is what I mean," his head came up and kissed her again, full on the mouth, before he locked his desire hooded eyes on hers, "you want me Lois."

"Mo-more Clark," she panted, "I – I want more."

Clark's hand at her bottom, rubbed at the spot over and over, over her jeans as he moved over to the far wall, pressing Lois against it as his head swooped down to trail hot, open mouthed kisses along the long line of her throat.

Lois gripped Clark's hair, her grip involuntarily tightening when Clark's hand brushed against her breast over her tank top and bra.

"See how you make me feel Lois?" Clark breathed against her mouth before moving to capture it again, his fierce kiss full of wet, hot heat. His tongue tangles with hers as Clark pushed against her core with his groin, the pressure painfully pleasurable.

"I – I need," Lois was out of breath when she came up for air but Lord did she need.

"I know what you need, just want me Lois," Clark's husky tone filled Lois's mind and drove her wilder.

She bucked against him and Clark reached down to pull one of her legs up around his hip and then the other, until her legs were wrapped tight around his waist and he was pressing her against the wall.

"Clark," Lois began as Clark used one hand to pull her tank top off, "I didn't know you coul –"

Her word's ended on a moan as somehow, so fast, Clark had also pulled off her bra and had bent down to draw her nipple into his hot mouth.

Clark's heart beat thunderously, his mind an echo of his heart as he worked to suckle her breast hard – he wanted more and he couldn't seem to stop. She was so sweet and plaint – unlike the normal feisty Lois and she tasted heavenly.

Lois's hands curled tighter into his hair as her hips bucked against him again, demanding attention but Clark carried on suckling, first one breast then the other.

Lois couldn't wait, she needed to feel skin and she needed to feel it now so she started tugging on his shirt but the damn thing was buttoned up.

"Easy Lois," Clark lifted his head, long enough to chuckle as he simply ripped his shirt away.

Clark's skin was hot to the touch and against hers, it felt wonderful – both hot and sweaty. She ran her hand up his chest and then under his arms and up his back, over the strong muscles and around his shoulders, feeling the strength and the power of his body as Clark gazed at her with awe.

"You're beautiful Lois," he whispered the words solemnly and they shook Lois to her heart.

Lois shook her head in denial but Clark refused to give in and cupped her face with one hand while the other held her up. "You are and I don't want to hear another word against it."

Lois smiled back weakly and Clark captured that smile with his – his mouth brushing gently over hers after sharing feather light kisses.

"Oh God!" They heard Chloe's sharp intake of breath.

Lois pushed Clark away at the slightest gasp from Chloe but not a second after did she pull him back when she realised that she was half naked. Using Clark as cover she bent and hastily dragged on her bra and top while at the same time, Clark cursed and turned to face Chloe.

Chloe had turned her back the minute she had laid eyes on the scene and now she spoke, however haltingly, "I – I'm sorry for interrupting but wow!"

Lois blushed uncharacteristically, willing herself to remain calm and rational – she couldn't believe what she had done; caught in the moment again. When she turned from pulling on her top, she found Clark's bare back in the way of her vision.

"Chloe," Clark began, his face scrunched up, in either embarrassment or irritation, he didn't know, but Lois beat him to the punch.

"It really wasn't as how you saw it Chlo," Lois chuckled nervously, her eyes desperately trying to convey escape to her cousin.

"How was it then Lois?" Clark interjected and turned to face Lois, before Chloe could rescue her cousin.

Lois sought her eyes elsewhere before she looked up at Clark and muttered, "it wasn't me, that was all you."

"So you're saying that I made out with myself?" Clark arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that far off the mark and that was _not_ making out," she threw her hair back with defiance.

Clark was well past irritated now – in fact he was smoking. How could she deny this all over again? He had felt her and known how she felt through their exchange. "Oh yeah," he smirked, "that was not making out. I'd say that we went far passed the mark of making-out. Hmm what should we call it Lois?" Chloe's head snapped from one face to the other, like she was watching a tennis match. "Having sex? Oh wait...we didn't actually reach that point did we?"

"Hey! You're going _way_ overboard with this," Lois was the face of indignation, "we were – we were not going to have – have," her voice dwindled down to mumbles, "sex," the word was barely audible.

Chloe decided to intervene by clearing her throat loudly to get their attention, but the couple were having none of it.

Clark was fuming now, his hands balled into fists as he strode for Lois, intending to shake her till she got some sense into her – because it was all fine and dandy when she did what she wanted but for once, he wanted to have his way. He wasn't asking much – hell, they both knew that it was about time they got the ball rolling. He'd been suffering from these feelings for months and here she was, completely willing to throw them back in his face.

He was not going to have any of that.

Lois grimaced when she saw Clark's resolve and backed up, not getting far as the wall was right behind her.

Chloe stepped forward to grasp Clark's arm when she realised that he was too far way.

"I think I'm going to go."

Saying that, Lois attempted to slip past Clark but his hand reached out to grasp her arm before she made it. He yanked her to him while Chloe stared in awe – she couldn't believe that this was happening. Sure, she had seen the signs but this, this was just unbelievable – it was more than she had originally thought.

"Oh no, you don't," Clark announced, "We're going to sort this out one way or another. I've had enough of you trying to wheedle yourself out of this and it's about time we had this out. Chloe," he glanced over his shoulder at her, "can you please leave us for a bit, wait in the house or something. This won't take too long."

"Er Clark, what I came here for is really important and I need to speak to Lois right now," she said truthfully. It wasn't a lie since she was here about their new investigation and there were new developments. Unfortunately, she'd have to prevent Clark from taking further action against Lois – however fun that may have been to witness – because what she had in her hand was very urgent.

Lois visibly relaxed her shoulders, even under Clark's firm hold, as she noted that Clark's attention was now diverted. She'd have to buy Chloe a present, or something just as good for distracting the new confident Clark Kent. His new attitude was really confusing Lois and she wasn't sure about how to counter it.

"Yeah, so that's what you're here about," Lois breathed, speaking breezily, as if Clark wasn't here holding her captive. "Great, I think we should get on it. We don't want Lex Luthor enjoying all his glory, do we?"

Clark turned his head a fraction to glare down at Lois and she rewarded him with a sweet smile.

"Fine, but we _are_ going to discuss this later Lois. I let you get away without confronting you about the kiss when we were snowed in, but this time you're not getting away that easy."

Chloe's jaw had dropped at the mention of the previous kiss – god, things were occurring too fast for her; they needed to slow down for her. And why hadn't Lois told her about it? She cast an accusing glance at Lois but said girl was otherwise occupied, flustered and trying to get out of Clark's stronghold.

"Since when have you gotten so confident in your own skin? I don't get it – when did this happen? Please enlighten me." Lois retaliated.

Clark grunted and spoke through gritted teeth, his jaw threatening to snap, "It comes with the territory Lois. I realised that I couldn't have you walking over me anymore."

"Guys!" Chloe shouted, before the couple could start on each other again, "please, we have to get moving with this."

"We're talking about this later," Clark stated to Lois, his breath warm on her flustered face.

He let her go, picked up his shirt and walked towards the stairs, and at the same time Lois breathed a huge sigh of relief, despite the momentary feeling of loss of contact. His proximity had been making her crazy, both in body and mind – she needed a long respite. And it hadn't helped that he'd chosen to remain topless, thus reminding her of what they'd been doing before Chloe had interrupted them.

Clark paused at the top of the stairs and looked meaningfully at Lois, who chose to look away – her mind forever locked on the gloriousness of his body. He rolled his eyes before leaving the two girls.

"So Lois, care to tell me what that was all about?" Chloe asked – ever the curious, her top lip tilted upwards and her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Please Chlo, just leave this alone for now. If I'm feeling charitable after this, which is unlikely let me tell you, then I may consider sharing all of my latest sordid secrets."

"I can't wait but can I just say that I knew this was coming?"

Lois snorted and then at the telling silence she looked to find her cousin silently staring at her.

"No way," were the only words to come out past her lips.

"Yes way, Lois, honestly I did."

"Okay maybe you did, but then who's to say that this is actually a something? It could be nothing," Lois shrugged her shoulders.

Chloe's look of remonstration told it all.

"O-kay, you are entitled to your opinion and I mine." But Chloe's words were already affecting her as her mind and heart reeled with the possibilities. Could Clark really care for her and could she for him? Was any of this real and could it lead somewhere?

Back at the house, Clark paced across the kitchen floor, wondering what Lois and Chloe were talking about. Surely they were dissecting what had just happened? Even Clark was smart enough to know that Chloe would be curious but then how far would her probing lead? He was no female so he had not a clue how their mind worked – he only knew that they were very complex and not to forget, astoundingly stubborn.

He paused in his pacing when Lois and Chloe entered and then resumed.

"I've got a lot to tell you and if you want to listen Clark, then you had better sit down," Chloe spoke first.

Clark furrowed his brows and decided that sitting would be a better action, even if Lois' face reminded him of what she was fighting against.

So the three sat as Chloe began – Lois studiously avoiding meeting Clark's glaze.

"I was working my way through some files from the last case on Lex when I came across one of his projects which I'd originally set aside, thinking it not significant. But looking at it again, you know considering we're backtracking for this new development? I found something on that project of his. Wait for this...it's named project 1.9, like as in 33.1."

Clark scowled as Lois gasped in outrage, "why that Luthor can't leave well enough alone, I don't know. Hasn't he done enough already? What, now he needs a new sick project? Isn't one enough to keep him happy and satisfied?"

"Lois, you know that is not how Lex works. And remember that doctor's name you mentioned, Dr Wilkins? Well, in our excitement yesterday, we failed to pick out the fact that Wilkins is the same name as this Brad guy you both know. And so I thought I'd look into that and you know what?" Chloe paused, in her mind, quite dramatically.

"What?" Both Clark and Lois asked at the same time, forcing Lois to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, Brad and this doctor are in fact related."

"No way!" Lois cried.

"Yes way Lois, it's true and Brad is this Dr Wilkins's nephew. It appears though in the records that Lex does not know of their relationship and has overlooked the detail for the reason that Brad has a one of a kind genetic power and his uncle shows no sign of carrying the gene."

"Whoa, hold on. You're saying that Brad has powers? Like what?" Lois asked.

Clark's mind went into thinking mode and he remembered that Lois was planning to go on a so-called date with Brad tomorrow.

"Wait," Clark began and both pairs of eyes shot to him, "Aren't you going on a date with this guy tomorrow?" He could not remove the hint of bitterness from his voice.

Lois scoffed and said, "hel-lo? Haven't I already clarified and made it a hundred percent clear that it's not a date but undercover work?"

"Lois, you can't be thinking to go out with this guy when we now know that he has powers."

"Now there's even more of a reason to go undercover – we need to catch him out. Come on Smallville, don't mess with this."

"Clark, Lois has a point here. She could uncover things about him which would be too difficult for me since I've tried to search through his profile, but it's all very tight lipped. There's not a place where I can find his name so chances of finding any credentials about him are nil."

"I understand that Chloe, I do," Clark raked accusing eyes on her, "but we can't let Lois do this. For one thing we haven't an idea of what kind of power this guy wields and going in blind is not good."

"Smallville," Lois hissed, "this is my choice. You can't tell me what to do."

Clark fixed his glare on her and Lois wondered where all those grins of his had gone, "I will tell you what to do when I know that something is dangerous for you. Someone has to watch out for you since you can't look after yourself."

"Hey! That's uncalled for. Like you can look after yourself anyway – so don't go starting on me."

"Guys! We are getting off track here," Chloe interjected. She seemed to be the only rational one amongst the three. Ha! If only Jimmy could be seeing this now – he'd have been laughing his head off.

Chloe smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Lois asked.

"Oh, this and that."

"Hmm."

"Anyway as I was saying...this Brad has powers – I'm not sure what they are yet but I'm still looking into that and bearing in mind that I can't find anything on him, it will be a nightmare searching for the information. And before you interrupt, I've also looked into the extraction plans which this team for operation 1.9 has meticulously uploaded onto their hard-drives. And can I say wow? I've never seen anything so well word coded and tricky to break but I managed to accomplish it in the end."

"So what did you find?"

"Getting there Lois. As I was saying, the team have planned to extract the object – which by the way I have no idea what it is and I assume that the team themselves don't know as they haven't recorded a name for it anywhere – in two weeks time. Maybe even less – they haven't set a specific date, only made a projection," Chloe rattled off.

"This object and Brad are linked how exactly?" Clark enquired, his one hand tapping away at the counter.

"I never said they were," Chloe smiled her enigmatic smile and continued as if imparting great wisdom, "Brad is part of Lex's side operation, which is linked to this object but indirectly. In fact, Brad has not a clue about this project 1.9 as it is top secret. He's been recently hired by Lex to draw you out into selling and I have a feeling that Lex wants this place and the area surrounding it so that he can investigate for more of this object kind of thing."

"Well, he's not getting his filthy hands anywhere near this place, right Smallville?" Lois said with an involuntary smile aimed his way.

Clark took the smile but did not let go of his anger towards her – he needed that for later.

Lois's smile wavered when Clark grinned back, recalling the moments he had looked at her with that same expression these last few months. She didn't believe her libido could stand another of those famous Clark Kent grins.

"By the way guys, you haven't asked me the all important question." Chloe said, thinking how her cousin and best friend were so preoccupied – she could not wait to get home to tell Jimmy. He'd have a field day.

"And what is that?"

"Where the object lies?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in mock-question. "Like I said, Lex wants the areas surrounding the object so I figured it had to be close by and when I looked into it, I was proven correct. The object we're all so enthralled by is at the bottom of some deep ground and soil, which the Luthor Corp detectors have been monitoring, suggesting how they detected the slight tremors the object elicited sometime in the last few weeks."

"Have I ever told you how magnificent you are, dear cousin Chloe?" Lois grinned at her, causing Clark's heart to summersault.

"It never gets old hearing you say it Lois," Chloe chuckled.

* * *

Brad Wilkins smirked in satisfaction as his plans were all slowly coming together – the metal object in his hand spinning continuously. He'd been sitting at his apartment but at the same time his eyes had been stalking pretty little Miss Lane.

He was not happy about the scene he'd witnessed at the Kent loft to say the least. Mr Kent would receive payback for that sooner or later and Brad preferred sooner. He wasn't a man to be taken lightly and watching Kent practically maul Lois Lane, had not been pleasurable for him.

She was _his_ and he did not take others touching his very lightly.

So he'd continued watching until another face had shown up – dear Miss Sullivan who he hadn't met in person but had discovered all on his own. That was what computers were for, after all.

His only complaint would have been that he hadn't been able to hear a single word but had been forced to watch through the eyes of a crow, perched high in a tree and then atop one of the window ledges. Unfortunately, he was many things, but a lip reader was not one of them.

On the Lex front, he was deceiving the man perfectly – the astute and manipulative billionaire had no idea that he was being fooled. The damn man thought he was above it all and for once Brad was going to show him that there were those far better than him. It helped built his ego and that helped a lot.

Suddenly Brad grimaced, his face contorting in pain as the recurring memories assaulted his mind, forcing him to involuntarily drop the spinning object from his hand, landing on the wooden floor with a resounding thud.

"_No, no, please, I don't want this. Please no!" The boy screamed his throat raw and tears ran down his thin face._

"_Shut up boy!" A man, tall and broad, smacked him harshly across his face, yelling curses while another smaller man readied the preparation table._

"_Please leave me alone. I want my daddy!" The boy screeched – his face a picture of agony. His arms and legs trembled in the restraints._

"_Well your daddy isn't here so shut your face," the burly man muttered before he smacked him again, this time hard enough to draw blood from his gums and his remaining teeth to loosen. "I've had enough of your screeching, nasty piece. Your precious daddy wasn't worth a cent. You should be lucky enough that you've been chosen for this."_

_The little boy stared at the burly man with pain and fear mingling through his entire system._

"_Yeah that's right, look at me all you want you skank," the man muttered and then snapped, "you're lucky your uncle here put in a good word for you."_

_The small man had now finished preparing and he stood at the side with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, waiting for the word go._

_The boy chose to say quiet, now resigned to his fate._

_The last thing he saw before the drug overtook his system was a glass incubator and a man with dark hair and cold, indifferent eyes, watching him from behind a glass window and the Luther Corp symbol emblazoned against the far wall._

Now Brad sat in his leather armchair, face soaked in sweat from the terrible ordeal of dealing with those memories. He lit on one of his expensive cigars, imported from Cuba. A man like him was born to enjoy the finest and he had to give it to Lex, that he knew the finest. One thing he could admire about the man. He rushed his hand over his face to dull the effects of the flashback and sat there smoking.

Revenge was always sweet and it was so close, he could taste it. The past was in the past but he lived in the present and he could make his future.

"Operation tsunami well under way," Brad spoke to the open air, his rich voice full of grim satisfaction.

Now tomorrow, he was going to make his first official strike.

* * *

**End Note:** My LONGEST chapter for this fic! Thanks guys, for your reviews and adding the story to alerts and stuff. And welcome to new readers! Just to give you a heads up that I'm planning on changing the title of this fic so that it ties in with the title of the sequel I have planned after this. The sequel will not be as long (with 15/16 chapters), as this fic (which I'm guessing will be around 25 chapters, give or take). If you guys have any ideas for two titles (for this fic and it's sequel) then pm me.

Also, I've made a poll where you can vote on whether you want a FULL LEMON scene at the end of this story. So please vote!

Please read and review!

Until next time!

:D


	18. Mystery Date Awaits

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 19/06/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Mystery Date Awaits

* * *

Lex strode into the lab, his manner indifferent and his suit in an impeccable state. He cast severe glances at the workmen when they turned to watch his entrance, leading them to turn quickly back to their workstations – some at their computers and others experimenting on specimens.

"I trust that the extraction plans are now well underway? It is Saturday Dr Wilkins and I want the extraction soon," Lex stared hard at the small man. "I want this projected date to become a set date. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, how are the preparations coming along? Have you made the necessary arrangements for when the object is to be extracted? We will need a safe place to store it, will we not, Dr Wilkins?"

The small man trembled visibly at the younger Luthor's soft tone, knowing from experience about the deadly menace behind the calm facade.

"We have sir. In fact, we have prepared not only a safe place but it is isolated with sound proof walls and glass should the object emit any kind of sound or release any toxins."

"Good work Dr Wilkins," Lex said before he strode over to another station, dismissing the small man indirectly.

He arrived at the stations where a man with glasses and a nervous gait appeared to be testing some kind of substance.

"Have you found the particular atom which we are looking for?"

"No sir, not as yet. We've tested this sample and another which was brought in yesterday but we cannot find anything significant. All we've found so far are small shards of crystal but I've not been able to match it to any of our documented substances – not even the meteorite," said the man.

"I assure you, there is something about this sample. Just keep looking until you find something and I want to be notified right away when that happens," Lex said.

"I understand sir."

"Good."

With his last parting words, Lex looked around the lab with immense approval and then left. He had Lana to meet with – she hadn't been exactly happy as of late, taking into account that he'd been very busy.

So now with renewed purpose, Lex walked into his study where he found Lana standing by the fireplace, a soft drink in her delicate hand.

"Hello Lana," Lex kissed her on the cheek before he collected himself a snifter of brandy.

"Lex, when are we going out?" Lana asked apprehensively.

"It's about what?" He glanced down at his watch, "midday. I'd say half seven. I've made reservations as La Toire. We wouldn't want to disappoint Henri by arriving late, would we?" He smiled gently.

"No we don't, but are you sure that you can make the time? Aren't you really very busy with this new project of yours?" Lana asked. She'd been ever so curious about this new foundation Lex was opening up for the orphans of Metropolis and when she'd said that she wanted to help, Lex had assured her that there were many hands already on board.

Being rejected by Lex, concerning his projects had miffed her and upset her some as well – but she'd reflected on the issue and come to the conclusion that Lex didn't want her bogged down with work when she was already working with several charities.

"Lana," Lex began softly, "I'll make the time this evening. Don't worry. Where you're concerned, everything is top priority."

A sliver of resentment raced through her thoughts as she thought somewhat bitterly that in reality, he usually had hardly any time for her and speaking as if he did was severely depressing her.

"Well, I can't wait to go out with you. I'll be wearing the new dress you bought for me," she smiled seductively as she walked up to Lex and leant up against him, "it's very, shall we say, eye catching."

"Hmm," Lex gazed down at her, "why do you think I chose it?"

"You have very good taste, Mr Luthor," Lana practically purred.

"I must agree with you Miss Lang, for I have you," and with that said, he whisked their drinks away before he kissed her.

* * *

Clark had taken Shelby for a run when he'd come back to the Kent farm to find it already getting dark. He hadn't had a chance to confront Lois about their relationship since she'd sneaked out with Chloe yesterday when he'd stepped out to check out a suspicious sound against the window ledge.

He'd gone over to the _Talon_ but she'd hidden away and he'd decided to allow her to stew over their behaviour for a day a so – it wouldn't hurt would it?

She'd been denying her feelings for a long time and Clark was getting sick to death of it. At first he'd thought to give her time but obviously that hadn't gotten him anywhere and then he'd given her more time but now he was simply frustrated.

Both in body and mind.

He'd had a lot of time to reflect on his thoughts lately and he'd come to the conclusion that what he felt for Lois was something different to Lana. Oh, he'd thought that he'd loved Lana but analysing it now, he'd have to admit that it was just pure lust and an adolescent crush – or rather, obsession.

He'd pined for Lana and remembering those memories, embarrassed him to no end. If Lois had been around those early days, he would have never gotten over the snide remarks about his behaviour back then.

Clark thanked whoever it was that she hadn't been around then.

But just thinking about Lois conjured up images in his mind, both sexual and not. Her face laughing or grinning at him always seemed to enter his mind when he was going about his chores, and the punch to the shoulder she reserved just for him brought a grin to his mouth – she never failed to amaze him. Her tenacity – whether it be for a case or towards him – was unbelievably hot for him and he knew that he would never tire of it.

Somehow, someway, he hoped that she would come to accept her feelings for him because he felt he could wait no longer. It was agonising trying to be friendly with her when he wanted so much more.

Clark snapped out of his reverie when Chloe tapped him on the shoulder – he'd sensed her coming but his mind had refused to acknowledge her presence until now.

"Hey Clark, what have you been up to?"

"Hey Chloe, nothing much. Have you seen Lois around?"

Chloe grinned, aware of Lois's avoidance of Clark, "no sorry Clark, I haven't. She's gone under the radar – she's really quite serious about hiding from you."

Clark scowled at her show of amusement.

"How come I wasn't let in on what was going on?"

Clark grimaced, "I wasn't sure what was going on at the beginning Chloe. It just sort of happened."

"Yeah, the kiss from ages ago?" She smiled. "I didn't hear about that either. So when did your feelings for my cousin change? From repartee to like, huh?"

"It happened Chloe and she doesn't seem to be coming around."

"Just give her some time Clark," Chloe rubbed his shoulder reassuringly; "she'll come around, if I know my cousin. I'm surprised to say that I saw this coming. I mean, Lois and you – my cousin whom you couldn't stand and you. It's mind boggling."

Clark smiled and went back to transferring the hay to a new pile.

Chloe smiled to herself at the thought of Lois and Clark.

"So, I'm here to tell you that Lex has a date set for the extraction. It's next week – a week earlier than they projected. Clearly, Lex has been driving them towards an earlier date. That Luthor can get anything if he wants with his persuasive skills."

Clark frowned, "that gives us less time to extract it. Have you any idea what it is?"

"Not at this moment, although in one of Lex's programs I've hacked into, I've discovered that they're testing samples, looking for something and it's written that it does not match any meteorite. So I'm thinking that this object might be some kind of crystal, with it shining light an all."

Clark started at that, his intense gaze caught on Chloe, "do you think that it could be another of my crystals for the fortress?"

"I was thinking along those lines," Chloe grinned, "you're a quick learner, I'm impressed. I'll be doing more checking on that. Also, Lex is planning to send out a team for the extraction sometime in the next two days so that they can get the ball rolling. In their work, the team have written that it will take about a day or two to extract as they're unaware of its origins and such."

Clark paused in thought, "that gives us some time and as we seem to assume it might be one of the crystals then we know that it won't be harmful to me," at Chloe's raised eyebrow he added, "assuming there are no kinds of kryptonite surrounding it.

Chloe grinned.

"And on that other matter, as I can't find Lois anywhere, how am I going to stop her from going out tonight?"

"I think you should let her get on with it." At Clark's glare she added, "you know she's done this kind of thing before and you've not made a fuss like this. Is it really that you're worried about her or that you can't stand to see this Brad with her?"

"Chloe," Clark growled, "how can you say that? Of course I'm worried and yes, I don't particularly have a liking for this Brad. But she can really get hurt in this and we don't know what powers Brad has. What if he's up to something Chloe? What then?"

"You have to trust her Clark," said Chloe, her eyes earnest. "She can look after herself. It is Lois Lane, or have you forgotten that?"

"That's what I'm worried about," he replied wryly, "she can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Lois wouldn't be Lois without getting into trouble."

* * *

Lois strapped on the knife on her belt, placed on her upper thigh – she was taking precautions because she'd learned early on to always be prepared for the worst.

But damn if she wasn't getting a rush out if this – her adrenalin was already pumping through her body, her mind working reverently and her legs desperate to run a mile.

She picked up another knife, this one smaller and placed it on an inconspicuous belt at the waist, under her black knee length halter dress. This was an undercover mission and if she somehow placed a foot wrong, she would be caught out and Brad would surely attack.

Still, Lois couldn't work her mind around to the fact that Brad was working for Lex _and_ he had powers. So, without doubt he must have been working for Lex and in her mind, which made him the bad guy. But, he'd appeared to be a nice, charming guy when she'd first bumped into him outside the _Talon_ and then again at the lake and Lois hated to admit that he was one of the bad guys.

She wasn't sure why, but for some odd reason, she felt that he had some redeeming qualities and Lois Lane was hardly, if ever, unsure about any unsavoury characters.

She washed her hands at the sink and then she pulled her dress to a presentable state, pulling it by the hem, prior to glancing in the mirror at her hair and her face. _Waterproof mascara does wonders for the us girls_, she sighed.

When she came to her couch, she gave a last minute check to her bag –mace spray check, pen knife check, cell phone check and lipstick and mirror check.

Lois sat on the couch; counting away the minutes till Brad came to pick her up. Not long now.

Involuntarily, intentions of avoiding Clark assaulted her mind as she recounted how she'd escaped him for the day. She'd even hidden from Chloe; unsure if she'd tell Clark of her whereabouts but now her avoidance was paying off.

She would meet with Brad, go out, have a fun time and at the same time, slyly interrogate him without him catching on.

* * *

The place was cold and damp with its cob webs decorating the corners and rats scuttling along now and again. No windows lined the walls to let in any light, while the artificial light buzzed on and off – broken.

Chains adjourned the walls on one side while a table-like-gurney sat like a display at the middle of the small, low ceilinged room. There was no other furniture around or any sign of life except those rats and spiders – their haven in this room.

Loud steps on the slated stairs alerted the rats to new presence and so they scurried back into their holes, silent and fearful.

A tall figure, shrouded in darkness, walked slowly into the room, measuring steps along the way, stopping only when reaching the walls which held the chains on display.

A large, calloused hand, reached out towards the chains, jangling them, the sound echoing in the silence and off the cold walls. The chains were pulled at the manacles and then from each other to test their strength and durability. They'd not been in use for a long time.

The figure then stepped towards the gurney, adjusting the restraints and looking over the dimensions – _yes, everything was perfect, for now._

Inspection done, the large figure resumed across the room and ascended the stairs, a new destination in mind.

The buzzing light went out.

The rats peeped out of their holes, eyes red with lust for the darkness and the meagre scraps left around.

It was their time to come out and play.

* * *

Lois smiled when the knock came at her door. She'd been ready and waiting ten minutes ago.

Opening the door to find Brad, she smiled in anticipation of the evening and night to come.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hey back," he replied with a bright grin, glancing from head to toe, "you're looking very beautiful Miss Lane."

Lois blushed, "thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," she grinned.

She glanced one last time into her place before she closed the door and joined him at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**End Note:** Thanks to everyone reading and stuff! Next chapter will be up in a week. Just want to let you know again that you can go and vote for if you _want_ or _don't want_ a lemon scene at the end of this story, on my profile page. Silly me! Forgot to show it on profile last time, ha!

Until next time!

dark-halo-princess  
xxx


	19. Psycho

****

* * *

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 25/06/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Psycho

* * *

Lana hurried around the room, packing her clothes after she folded them neatly into her leather suitcases. She pulled out a couple of jeans, grabbed some of her blouses, and threw in quite a few pairs of shoes and sandals. Her eyes glazed over with tears, threatening to spill any second but she kept them at bay, refusing to give in now. She'd have all the time in the world after.

The window at the far end of the room was open, allowing the cool breeze of the evening to flutter through, ruffling the thin drapes softly. At the same time, the hearth was blazing with its heat but Lana did not appear to notice that she had both the heat and the cold at once.

One suitcase filled and two more to go, she thought to herself. She crossed the room to enter the en-suite where she gathered her toilettes and everything else she thought she'd need. There was no time to waste as her flight was leaving in under half an hour.

Lex had called in earlier, an hour before their scheduled date, apologising profusely that he'd been held up and could she please dress later as he'd pushed their reservation a couple of hours late. When she'd been about to speak, he'd changed his mind and said he'd have to cancel and they could go out tomorrow. And that's when Lana had broken, her hand trembling on the phone she held, tears clogging her eyes.

Of course, Lex hadn't been aware of Lana's both inner and outer turmoil since God knows where he was at the time. He'd only heard her voice crack when she'd replied that it was okay and that it wasn't anything new. She'd slumped on the bed, at the edge, her watery gaze on the floor and wrapped an arm around her mid stomach while she heard Lex muffle the mouthpiece to give orders out to whoever was there with him. She'd waited for a while, sniffing and when he'd come back on, he told her that he'd arranged a mini vacation for her in Morocco and that the private jet would be ready for her to leave soon.

The hardest part to bear was when he said to her in his matter-of-fact tone that he would not be able to see her off and that he loved her.

Lana had whispered a pathetically soft goodbye and hung up.

And after that, well, that's when she marched around the room in vengeance, roaming for a way to vent her anger and disappointment because those were the emotions which were eating her up. She'd laughed mirthlessly in the room, her sad laughter, all her own and she thought herself pathetic. Because, she'd believed him when he'd said that he would make the date and she'd _hoped_. That's what it had been – hope had filled her and now all there remained was despair. Despair for her relationship with Lex because she didn't know how she would continue as if nothing was seriously wrong with them – he couldn't make time for his girlfriend now, so when could he?

At her worst moment in months, Lana recalled, as she snapped her suitcases closed, how she'd gone over to Lois' to confide in her about her relationship with Lex and her harboured feelings for Clark. When she remembered that and her feelings then, she wondered why she hadn't given up then and gone back to Clark – because surely he would have taken her back? Clark loved her more than anything, she was sure of that.

Lana shook her head, thrusting her softer emotions to the back as she readied to leave. If Lex wasn't going to make time to even see her off, then she wouldn't give a damn. She was a fool for thinking otherwise anyway.

So filled with new determination, she hauled her suitcases onto the ground and when the knock came at the door, a guard asking if he should take them down, she replied yes and without looking back, slipped out of the room.

The door clicked behind her and she thought how from this night on, it would be a new beginning for her.

Lana's eyes focused straight ahead as she followed the guard down the hallway, down the long winding staircase, along the ground floor hallway and entered the sanctuary of the outside air.

The helicopter sat on the grass bank further away, its rotors spinning furiously, ready to lift off.

"Thanks Brian," Lana said to the guard, "I've got it from here."

The suitcases were loaded into the back of the helicopter and Lana followed them in. Shutting the door, she looked through the glass at the huge Luthor mansion as the helicopter lifted off.

_Another chapter of my life over_, she thought in melancholy.

* * *

Lois was having the time of her life, dancing around with Brad under the beams of multicoloured lights of the dance floor. Bodies gyrated to the music, loud beating dance music. Not an inch of the dance floor was left unattended as every body in the club filled every single square metre.

Lois laughed, her spirits high as she moved around Brad who held his hands on her waist. She shook her head to the music, her body dancing to the rhythm and Brad's following hers.

"Enjoying yourself, huh Lois?" Brad grinned.

"What does it look like?" Lois smiled back.

She would admit that she had drunk a little too much back at the restaurant earlier in the evening, but she wasn't drunk, even if she had experienced the occasional twinges of aches, similar to her recent headaches. Everyone who knew Lois knew that it took a lot of drink to get Lois Lane drunk.

"I was right about you being a party girl," Brad chuckled, his deep voice loud enough to be heard over the music. "You've got something about you that's so inviting in the way that you give off this vibe of fun."

"That was so weird, what you just said," Lois laughed, "but I forgive you for it. You're not bad yourself, mister hot-shot from the city with a suit."

"Hey!" Brad pretended to look affronted, "when are you going to stop calling me that? And I don't have a suit on now, do I?"

Lois gave him a once over; unaware that Brad was already turned on. Who wouldn't be, with all the dancing they'd done? "Okay, you don't have a suit. I'll give you that. But you're still all posh from the city."

"Weren't you living in the city a while ago?" Brad inquired, referring to what she'd told him earlier in the evening.

"Yes, but you're different," she scrutinised him, "I just don't know, but there's something."

Brad just chuckled and pulled her closer.

They danced for some time in that position – Brad holding Lois at the waist and her head on his shoulder. She was willing to go with it since she'd learned quite a lot about him in the past few hours. For one thing, she'd learned that he had not always lived in America and that his birth parents originated from somewhere in Europe. They'd immigrated to America when he was no older than a year. So he'd told her how he'd grown up in America, with an American accent as he'd not had another before, being a baby. Lois had laughed at his attempt at the joke.

Lois had been very careful not to directly ask about his involvement with Lex Luthor but had subtly asked questions around the topic. She'd told him that she was interested in why Lex wanted Clark's place and when he'd inquired how she'd known about that, she'd told him Clark and her were friends. He'd enquired whether Clark and she were just friends, which had caused her to fix her eyes elsewhere and count to ten before she could give herself away.

Brad's question had brought back images of her behaviour from the day before. She still nauseated to remember how she'd practically mauled Clark at the loft. And she wasn't about to forgive him for doing the same to her.

_What was wrong with them?_

Back to her assignment at hand – Lois understood quite clearly that she had to keep her head screwed on at all times in Brad's presence because she wasn't aware of what he was capable of. She was positive that he hadn't caught on to her motive so far.

Guilt filled Lois as she reflected how she was here dancing with the enemy, looking to all like they were a couple, when in reality, he was the bad guy and she had feelings for someone else.

_Crap!_ She wasn't supposed to think that. _Bad Lois!_ She reprimanded herself, as Brad swayed with her to the now slower music. _There are no feelings where Smallville in concerned, remember that. Okay, maybe you like him as a friend and wouldn't want him to die, but that's all. Keep in check, Lane_. _This is no time for a show of weakness._

Of course Brad was unaware of what was going through Lois' head at the time. He had many powers such as spying through animal eyes and another he'd been using on Lois all along but reading minds was not one of them.

When the music stopped, Lois raised her head and Brad looked down at her. She moved her head to the side to look away at something in the background and Brad allowed her the moment to escape what would have been a very intimate kiss.

"Come on, I think I should be getting home. What time is it?" Lois asked, pulling herself away from Brad's hold and straightening her dress. She wondered how Brad hadn't felt the knife at her waist.

Brad looked down at his watch, "just passed midnight. You want to go home now?" He frowned. His efforts were not working.

"Yes, I've got a long day tomorrow." She didn't mention that it was to research this investigation Lex had going on.

Brad paused and then said, "fine, come along. Let's have one more drink and then I'll take you home."

Lois allowed him to take her hand as they went to find their seats. Their jackets had been left untouched, which Lois was glad for because that was her favourite one.

She smiled at a man across from them and took the offered drink from Brad. His gaze was narrowed on the glass for a millisecond before he turned his gaze elsewhere. Lois sipped at the cocktail and winced when a familiar ache started at the back of her head.

She drained the rest of her drink before Brad stood up, took her hand and guided her out the door. She was too weary to even protest against the sudden hand holding. All Lois concentrated on was her feet – one foot in front of the other. Her head was spinning, whether from the drinking or for a totally different reason, she wasn't sure. Her dress was still askew from her dancing, so she righted it with a shaking hand. Her bodily functions were going haywire.

Then Brad had squeezed her hand and the pain went away, the shaking, the pounding in the head and she glanced up at him from under her eyelashes as they stepped out from the corridor, into the night air. She assumed it must have been something related to his powers – this sudden healing capability for her trembles and head pounding instantly went away.

"It's gotten pretty cold out here, don't you agree Lois?" Brad said as he let go of her hand to shrug his jacket off, which he then slipped over her shoulders.

"Mm, it could be just that it's past midnight. The moon tends to cool things down when the sun's not around."

Brad raised his eyebrow at the slight sarcastic remark but chose not to comment. Instead, he reached out a hand to grip hers again and pulled her along over to his car, which he'd parked two blocks away.

Lois groaned as soon as her butt hit the seat – groaned out of sheer comfort of the soft leather and the lack of blaring lights as there had been in the club. The lights had likely been the element for her aching head.

"Nice car, I've got. Good taste I'd say." Brad grinned, his teeth white against the shrouded darkness.

"You're mighty easy with that ego of yours," Lois chuckled and instantly regretted her action when pain split her head almost in two.

Brad's hand shot out just as the second shot of pain was to arrive and he captured her hand tightly in his fist. Lois jerked at the grip and her eyes widened when she realised that he'd basically revealed his power without him even knowing that he'd done it. In her life, Lois had only once felt so terrified and that had been when she'd lost her mother. But now, even though she wouldn't consider herself terrified, she was near close to that emotion, because in actuality Brad could control whatever these aches of hers were. In order for him to do that, Lois came to the conclusion, then he must have been the one triggering them in the first place and that was something she didn't know how he was accomplishing.

She chose to remain quiet while Brad drove, her mind considering all the possibilities. How was Brad involved in this project of Lex's? Maybe Lex had a use for him because of his powers? Then the all important question popped like an alarm in her mind. Where was he taking her?

"Brad?"

"Yes Lois?"

"You're taking me back to my place, right?" Lois asked, with her head turned in his direction.

Brad kept his gaze straight ahead on the road, "actually I was thinking that maybe we could have a nightcap at my place and then..."

"Oh no no! I told you, I've got a lot on tomorrow," her hands itched with agitation, "I have to get enough sleep otherwise I'll be doped up on coffee for the rest of the day."

"One night Lois," Brad said gruffly.

Lois hesitated, wondering at what game Brad was playing at. He'd seemed fine back at the restaurant and then at the club but now he wasn't cooperating. Obviously, he was up to something but what did that have to do with her. He didn't know that they were investigating Lex, did he? No way!

"You're a nice guy..." Lois began.

But Brad cut her off, "Lois, you need to live a little."

That short remark rankled Lois and she replied, "you don't know what you're talking about. I've lived it all."

Brad's hand tightened on the steering wheel and Lois thought that his hands did that a lot.

"We've had a good evening. Why end the night now?"

"Good question but I told you why I need to go home."

"Lois, just relax. It's no big deal coming over to my place. It's not like it's your first time at someone's is it?" He shot her a smirk. "You have lived it all, after all."

"Come on Brad, stop being a jerk and take me home."

"No."

Lois's hands threatened to grip themselves around Brad's thick neck and squeeze like the mightiest python. She was absolutely furious because her mind had processed the niggling fact that Clark had been right and that she shouldn't have gone in undercover, not knowing Brad's powers. But damn it all if she was going to give up now! She'd discovered so much and that was a positive. So what that now she had to get herself out of another scrape? She was always doing something like that. It was no big deal.

"Okay, since you're being quite unreasonable Brad," she paused at his name for great emphasis, "why don't we go over to my place for this night cap you are so thirsty for and then you can go home?"

Lois felt like that had been a reasonable solution to his Neanderthal behaviour.

Brad winked at her, "No can do."

God! What kind of jerk was he? Winking at her when it was something this serious for her? Of course, he wasn't aware that she knew of his powers, but how dense could he be? For one thing, he was still holding her left hand with his right whilst he cruised down the roads. He must have known that she knew that his holding her hand was keeping her sudden pain at bay.

Why was he inflicting that pain in the first place, unless he knew of her investigating him and the project? But then he couldn't have, because he hadn't been debriefed by Lex about the project when she'd been hiding in the vent but it had been Brad's uncle and Brad hadn't been mentioned once. Someone with powers must surely be considered a major link and priority by Lex, meaning that he would have them at his right hand side at every opportunity. So was Brad involved in this top secret project 1.9?

Because of her musings, Lois had failed to notice that they'd arrived at a block of apartments she'd never seen, before he had her out of the car and opening the front door. Lois balked at the man-handling and tried to shove him away but his grip on her arm was too firm. She noted the knife at her back and thigh.

"Come on, my lounge is this way." He guided her in as if she'd been invited, when in reality he'd all but forced her in.

Lois stumbled in her heels and then gained her footing, landing on the couch with a thwack when Brad dropped her arm. The loss of contact had her head thumping and she yearned for relief.

Brad smiled down at her with concern, "I'll get you a glass of water instead of the nightcap or otherwise you'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Brad, really, I wanted to get home," Lois smiled tightly, her hand itching to slap his smug face. But she couldn't for the sole reason that he head was pounding furiously.

Brad completely ignored her and said "just rest, you don't look so good," and left the room.

He didn't hear Lois' mutter of, "yeah jerk, you gave me this pounding head."

She was sitting with her hands at her head when Brad came back with the water and she was afraid of drinking it, worried he might have doped it. The guy was proving a psycho.

When Lois hesitated in taking the glass, Brad said, "here, take it Lois," and thrust it at her.

Lois glanced up sharply, aware of his proximity. With a narrow eyed glare at him, she took the glass of water which soothed her throat and reduced the pounding in her head. Mm, whatever he'd done, it wasn't bad.

After drinking it all, Lois attempted to stand up so she could fight him away with her knives before she ran out of the place, but his hand shot out to grasp the back of her neck and she froze. This was a new move and she would have to be careful.

"What are you doing? I need to use the restroom." Her eyes dared him to call her bluff.

Brad simply shook his head in the negative. "I don't think you do-"

"What do you mean you don't think I do?" Lois cut him off, her words and face indignant. "I said I need the restroom and you can't debate that."

Brad squeezed his neck in warning and she thought about kicking his legs out from under him but he saw her sharp glance down and intervened before she could make her move. All he did was lean away to her right, taking his legs with him, with his hand still at her neck which was inching around to the front of her throat.

Lois gulped silently, "look Brad, I don't know what you're playing at. I believed you to be a nice guy but you're...you're proving to be a total crazy."

"That's not a very kind thing to say, is it Lois?" Brad's eyes were locked on hers. "You wouldn't like it if someone called you a crazy person."

"_Hello?_ If I were crazy I'd want to be told!" Her bravado shot the roof – Lois was back.

Brad's eyes blazed with new intensity and his hand squeezed her throat, tight enough to be painful and Lois struggled.

"Man, you are a piece of work," she breathed when she got her voice and breath back. "What are you going to do? Keep me here against my will? I don't think so!" With that said, Lois tried to rush him again but her legs failed to reach the point on his legs she wanted and he only lost his balance for a second.

"Now listen here Lois," Brad glared, a new face of his she hadn't seen before. "I brought you here for a reason and I intend to follow it through. Now be quiet and sit there like the good girl you are without kicking and trying to attack me. Because let me tell you now, you'll not get anywhere by attacking me because as strong as you are, I'm that much stronger."

Lois did the only thing she could then, she glared at him, her eyes full of fire and promising retribution. "Or what? You're going to use your powers on me?"

_Shit Lois!_ She berated herself as soon as she'd let the words slip her mouth and Brad's reaction had been of shock before he'd concealed it with a smug grin.

"So you know about my powers, huh? Clever girl, I'm not at all surprised that you'd have figured it out. That's the reason why I want you."

"_What?!_"

"Exactly as I said – I want you. Simple as that."

Lois jerked in his hold when he tried demonstrating his want by curling his hand around her throat and rubbing his thumb across her sensitive spot.

"Is that what all this was? Coming along to the _Talon_?"

Brad's expression turned cold and indifferent in a matter of seconds, his face betraying no answers. "I think we'll save those answers for later. Wouldn't you agree my sweet?"

Lois balked, "my sweet? _Please!_"

Brad's hand which had gripped her throat was now cupping her head, gripping her hair ruthlessly and holding her head back at a painful angle. His expression didn't change and Lois wondered where the charming Brad had gone.

"I'll call you what I want," he drawled before he swooped down to claim a kiss.

But just as his mouth touched hers, Lois snapped her head forward to knock his, hard. He retaliated instantly by snapping her head back and slapping her backhand which knocked her out.

The last thing she saw was his menacing eyes.

* * *

"Chloe, I can't find her anywhere," Clark agonised, still not out of breath after speed-running around Smallville and Metropolis _three_ times. "Where can she have got to? She can't have disappeared."

Chloe tapped away at her end at the _Daily Planet_, "I'm working on it Clark. I can't find a lock on her anywhere either. We're both just as clueless. What I don't get," Chloe said as she keyed in another search on her high tech computer, "is that why your super hearing can't detect her heartbeat or her voice."

Clark frowned in thought, a focus of attention for street lurkers in the night. "That's what I don't understand either. Chloe, there must be something seriously wrong here – I can't sense her. And I can _always_ sense Lois."

He'd been running frantic for her a lot these past few days and it was wearing him out. He couldn't believe that his heart could take it once more time. Not after the last time when he'd found her sneaking out of the Luthor mansion when she'd been seriously ill the day and night before. That girl was seriously driving him nuts and when he found her – safe – he was planning on wringing her pretty little neck.

Chloe sighed down the phone causing Clark's brows to draw deeper together.

He was not only worried for Lois but feeling some sort of loss when he hadn't lost her yet. She would be found, even if he had to spend a year or more looking for her. Deep in his guts, all Clark knew was that somehow Brad was involved. He'd had a bad feeling about the guy and it was proving true. The guy was working for a Luthor and shouldn't that say it all?

"I can't find anything. Damn!" Chloe cursed down the phone.

Clark's eyes roamed the streets around him, taking into account the odd homeless guy here and there.

"It doesn't sound good Chloe. She's been missing for ages now. I've been looking around for hours," he glanced down at his watch, "and it's almost half five – dawn is arriving soon."

"We'll find her Clark."

Clark sped across the blocks, on another round, "we better Chloe, because otherwise I don't know what I'll do."

"Wait a second..." Chloe said down the line, disconcerted by Clark's great concern, "I've got something here. I've found footage of Brad and Lois coming out of a club at sometime past midnight. Around one maybe. She doesn't look too good," she paused as she zoomed in. "No, she doesn't but then Brad is holding her hand and she's not struggling."

Clark struggled to maintain his composure.

"He walks her round the block and I can't see anymore. The camera doesn't extend that far Clark."

"She let him hold her?"

"Yes, she wasn't struggling, so he mustn't have hurt her or otherwise Lois would have knocked him out flat in a second."

"Mmm."

"Clark? Do you think that maybe she's okay and she's only going along with where Brad's taken her now so that she can suss out more?"

Clark frowned, "I wouldn't agree. You know Lois. She'd have got her job done in two to three hours and it's been ages since. We have to find her Chloe and we have to find her now."

Chloe despaired at the excruciating note in Clark's usually deep baritone – he was really shook up and Chloe was coming to suspect that her best friend had gone and fallen in love with her head strong cousin. It wasn't a simple fancy, it was something much more and she couldn't bear to lose her cousin anymore more than Clark could bear to lose the new love of his life.

So while Clark took another round of Smallville and Metropolis (having earlier agreed with Chloe that Lois wouldn't let herself be taken anywhere else), Chloe searched her resources and used contacts, calling again and again.

"I think I've got something Clark. You'd better go check it out," Chloe's voice drifted down his online ear-piece, "there was someone near the club when they left who said he saw the car's number plate, two blocks away."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my contacts Clark, you know that," Chloe chuckled lightly, her worry for her cousin still at the forefront of her mind.

"I'm right on it. I'll let you know what I find. Thanks Chloe."

With a new spurt of determination, Clark sped off – a red and blue blur.

* * *

**End Note:** Got another chapter out! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Got about five or more left and then the sequel. Those of you reading _Dear Journal_ can expect another update sometime next week. The next chapter for this will be out next week. And thanks again to those who reviewed, added the story and everyone who's reading this. It looks as though I'm going to be writing a LEMON SCENE at the end of this and I'm going to feel like a pervert when writing, lol. But hey, someone has to write it.

Have a great week everyone!

Bye!

x


	20. Held In Captivity: Day One

**

* * *

**

I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 06/07/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Held In Captivity: Day One

* * *

Lois woke up to the sound of squeaks and a dusty, dank smell. Her head was bent forward with no strength to hold it upright and her limbs felt weary, her mind exhausted. She couldn't remember how she'd ended up where she was but could only feel the rough mental digging into her wrists and at her ankles. There was no reprieve from the constant pain which the metal clasps elicited and her head throbbed painfully.

Lois rolled her head as much as she could and tried to raise it so that she could assess her surroundings but all she got for the effort was an inch of movement. Her throat felt raw and her mouth and tongue were dry, so dry that at that moment Lois believed she could have drank four pints of water in one go.

The smell wafting up her nose made her bile rise and she gulped.

Something scurried by and Lois jumped from the touch as it raced by her right foot. She shivered and she didn't know from whether the rat or the daunting situation she'd found herself in.

Lois groaned and wondered why she got herself into these situations. And on that thought, Clark's face sprang to mind as he forever told her off for acting reckless. _Well Smallville, this point goes to you_. And Lois wasn't all that happy about that. She'd have to find a way to get herself out of this predicament – whatever it was. It was niggling her that she couldn't recall how she'd come to be in here, (wherever _here _was).

Slowly but gradually, Lois opened her eyes once more and attempted to raise her head. She succeeded but only just. Her head was so heavy she thought it could rival gravity.

What greeted her dry eyes was not all that appealing; only grey walls, no window and a gurney-like-table in the middle of the small room. Her mind calculated how she'd get out, pushing the thoughts of what surrounded her. As much as she tried to ignore them, the rats came out from the hole, with red beady eyes roaming about the dark room.

Lois couldn't see much – what she'd made out was a guess – as the room was enveloped in darkness. How eerie it was that all she could clearly see were the small red eyes taking her in.

Lois shivered.

When the rats went off to another corner to play, Lois pulled at the manacles encircled around her wrists but they wouldn't give. Then she tried the ones at her ankles and still she stuck near and against the wall. The chains attached to the manacles were short, disabling Lois from moving more than a foot further from the wall. Lois tried reaching up to relieve the ache at her temple and struggled to raise her hand that far. But when she did graze her fingertips against it, she found dried blood, bringing her next thought to mind.

_How long had she been in here and why had she dried blood on her face?_

Those were questions she needed answered because Lois couldn't remember her last few conscious moments. Were Clark and Chloe looking for her and how long had they been looking? Two weeks? Three? One day?

How calm she'd been before, but now Lois was frantic with worry. _What if she never got out?_

A rat came at her ankle, sniffing and then nipping – Lois jumped and the rat scurried away. This place was filthy and Lois new for a fact that she smelled like dirt and grime. Her hair was greasy against her face and dried blood caked at her temple. Just then a smarting sensation began on her face, from her cheek and she realised that whoever had placed her here had knocked her out, slapped her across the face.

Her earlier thoughts on how to get out and her present thoughts on where she was and what a dirty, rat infested place it was, left her mind when she heard the scrape against the ground and hinges sound from movement above.

Someone had opened a door from above but Lois couldn't see from where and that someone was coming down to her.

Lois brought her arms against her sides and her legs straightened – she would meet whoever this was face on. She wouldn't cower because she was Lois Lane. She raised her head and stood to her full height, her back braced against the wall should her legs give out – they were feeling decidedly weak.

Her ears picked up the loud footsteps coming down the stairway and some part of her registered that the rats had gone back into their hole. Even they were afraid of whoever this person was. The footsteps became louder and louder as the person got closer and closer and then...

...glacial dark eyes locked on Lois's stunned ones as the person came face to face, at the same time snapping the light on.

* * *

"Hey! Are you the one who Chloe said to contact?" A guy in a nondescript jacket called out.

Clark spun around from his stance across the street where he'd been waiting for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, I'm him," Clark spoke as he met the guy in the middle of the road.

"Chloe said you needed a number plate identification?"

"Yeah."

Clark watched as the guy got out a notepad and pen, quickly jotting down the numbers and letters Clark so desperately wanted.

"How do you know it's the right one?" Clark asked.

"It was the car where a woman with the description Chloe gave, got into. And she was with a guy who had her grasped by her arm as Chloe said," the man drawled.

Clark narrowed his eyes at the number plate ID he got given and thanked the guy. The guy informed Clark that it was a red sports car, a two seater.

"Chloe, I've got it," Clark spoke down the line after the guy had left. He read out the plate number for Chloe to track down. "We're going to find her soon. Track it down quickly Chloe. I'm heading over to where you are now."

"Clark, I'm back at my apartment. I've got Jimmy helping me, don't worry, we'll find her. We've got this number and hopefully, although we couldn't find an iota of information on Brad and his background, maybe luck will be on our side tonight and we can find this car of his."

Clark contemplated what Chloe said and decided to head over to her place anyway. It wouldn't take him more than two minutes at his speed.

"I'm coming over Chloe. Three heads are better than two," he looked up at the sky and worried as the sun came up. "It's been so many hours already Chloe. Lois would have called one of us by now, why hasn't she? Something must have happened to her."

Chloe despaired at Clark's desolate tone.

"Lois has been in these situations before Clark. Either she'll get herself out of it or we will."

"Yeah CK, Lois isn't known for putting up with anything she doesn't like," Jimmy's assuring voice could be heard in the background.

"Wait!"

Clark halted as he came onto Chloe's doorstep.

"I've found it Clark, I've found it!" Chloe sang, her voice filled with hope. "He's not got anything on database but his car is and my, but this car is stolen."

Clark furrowed his brow, "Stolen?"

"Yeah, it was stolen two days ago and the police haven't succeeded in tracking it down."

Clark waited at the doorstep, just realising that he couldn't tell Chloe to open the door because Jimmy would wonder how he got there so fast from where he'd met the guy.

"Tell me where it is Chloe and I'm heading over there right now."

"No CK, wait up, we'll come with you," Jimmy said, again in the background.

"It's at an abandoned warehouse on Piccadilly Main Street, about five and a half miles from where they went to the club last night," Chloe read off from the screen, her voice coming down the line.

"I've got it Chloe."

Clark zoomed off and back at the apartment, where Clark had been standing outside of not a moment ago, Chloe sat typing away at the computer whilst Jimmy stood speechless.

"Aren't we going to help him out Chloe? We need to call the police!" Jimmy rallied.

Chloe didn't even look up from the computer screen. "When he finds the place, we'll call the police."

* * *

Lois gulped, her mind retreating to shock mode for a moment until she realised she had to stand up proud. But she couldn't stop herself from the mantra repeating in her head.

_It was Brad. It was Brad. It was Brad. _

"I see you've come back to the land of the living," Brad's voice shed no emotion. "I've been waiting for you to wake up," he continued when Lois stared on in bewilderment. "Yes, of course you wouldn't remember how you got here but that it not a crucial point."

_Not a crucial point?_ Lois' mind rebelled at the comment. She didn't know what day it was and the lack of window made sure she didn't know what time of the day it was.

"You don't need to worry overmuch Lois, your memory of the past few hours will come back to you shortly but then it will be of no consequence. I have taken great care to make certain my plans go the way I want them to so don't try anything funny." And at that his glacial eyes flared with anger for an instant before that too dimmed.

Lois opened her mouth to speak but her voice wouldn't come out.

"Ah! I see your voice has left you. What a shame as I do love that pretty tone of yours, especially when you spit in anger," Brad drawled, his face indifferent.

Was this the same Brad she'd known the last few weeks? What had happened to him or had she been deceived all along?

"Now now, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask," Brad stepped closer to Lois, blocking her view of the rest of the room she would have soon started inspecting.

Lois stiffened in her position against the walls and yanked half-heartedly at the chains.

"I've got quite a lot to get through with you today and then we can enjoy the rest of the days we have together."

Lois's eyes widened at Brad's last statement and her heart beat faster. Rest of their days together? Was this guy deluded or something? He'd changed from the charming Brad she'd come to know and in his place stood an indifferent psycho.

She really did need to get away from here and fast.

Charming Brad she could handle, but this guy, she hadn't a clue how to go about him.

"I'll brink you a glass of water if you behave yourself and then if you cooperate, I may even be generous enough to feed you something sustainable."

To her shame, Lois' stomach growled at that statement and she watched as Brad smirked. Not a smirk like Clark sent her way but a twisted smirk – one which filled Lois with dread.

How was she going to get out of here when she was chained against the wall? And looking at Brad discreetly didn't give away whether the keys to the lock were on his person.

She wanted to say something, something to make him mad because she wasn't feeling all that sociable, but her voice has deserted her. She needed water to soothe her throat and make her voice work.

Brad watched the emotions play across Lois' face.

"I'll get you a glass of water and then we'll talk."

When Brad turned and left, Lois breathed a sigh of relief. Her head had begun to spin and her eyes felt grittier than they had been when she'd opened them earlier. She needed a much needed moment to be able to collect herself to face the monster that was Brad.

Why had he kidnapped her? What was his purpose? Hadn't they meant to go on a date sometime? Those were questions which plagued Lois and she wondered whether Clark and Chloe had made headway in finding her. She would definitely need their help.

At the thought of Clark, she felt guilt and regret over how she'd been behaving. They'd made out in the barn the other day and she'd rejected him. She'd made out with Clark Kent!

Lois knew why she'd rejected any feelings she held for him – it was because she was scared. She'd come to Smallville to investigate her cousin's death and she'd met Clark, whom she'd come to argue with more often than not. And then she'd come to have feelings for him and she wasn't honestly certain about when those feelings had sprouted.

Lana had factored early on when she'd realised she held feeling for Clark. She'd been hasty to deny her feelings for fear of him still loving Lana but she knew that he was somewhat over that now and he had made it clear that he wanted her and not Lana.

But Lois was just so terrified.

She couldn't grasp the concept that someone would want her like that and for that person to be Clark, well, that was another shocker.

"What are you thinking about now, my sweet?" Brad's deep voice snapped Lois out of her musings.

"I-I'm," was all Lois could manage to croak out.

Brad held out the glass of water to Lois' lips and tilted it so she could drink. Lois eagerly sipped the drink, ready to give Brad Wilkins an ear lashing.

Brad watched Lois drink the water and thought what a shame it was that he had to chain her for compliance.

"I found the knife you kept at the waist belt," Brad said. "And I also found all the other ones," there was a note of admiration in his tone. "You're a very smart girl and hadn't I been stronger than you, you would have bested me."

Lois glared, her spirit coming back as she sipped the last of her water.

"Why are you doing this?" Lois asked. She hadn't the recollection of her last hours.

"Doing what? Like I said, I want you and I have you now," Brad smirked.

Lois noticed that more of his emotions were playing out now than before and she sputtered at Brad's declaration.

"Oh, you won't remember our time yesterday evening but it'll come to you," Brad reassured. He took the glass away, placing it on the gurney-like-table and away from Lois' reach before he came back to stand before her.

"I don't think I want to remember," Lois was indignant.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over any menial matters." When he received a curse for that and Lois struggled, Brad said, "I haven't taken advantage of you yet, if that's your concern." Then he smiled, "and when we do have our time, you won't forget it."

Lois cursed and glared, shaking at the chains and aiming to kick at his shin but her leg would not reach far enough. She shook her head out of sheer frustration, her hair tumbling about her shoulders. Her skin raced with goose bumps as her dress revealed more skin. Lois was surprised she hadn't frozen to death because the small brick room was very draughty and cold, despite the lack of windows.

"Keep wishing because what you're planning is never going to come true," Lois spat.

Brad fumed inwardly; galled at her audacity to behave as she was doing. "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you. As you can see, look where you are and look at me," he gestured to himself.

"What sick fantasy are you playing out here, you psycho?"

Brad lunged forward and grasped Lois' chin so hard it brought a tear to her eye.

"This will be the last time you call me psycho! Do you hear me?" When Lois refused to respond, he gripped harder, his blunt nails digging into her skin and drawing blood. "Do you understand?" He repeated and Lois nodded.

"Good."

Lois wondered for the hundredth time, what had she gotten herself into?

Even after her nod, Brad remained grasping her chin but loosened his grip. His face was but inches away from hers and she could feel his warm breath – it nauseated her to think of what he had planned.

"I've been watching you for quite a while and I've been treating you, preparing you for me," Brad breathed against her face, his voice harsh. "That evening when we first met, outside of the _Talon_, it opened my eyes and I knew that you were the one. Then fate confirmed my suspicions when I came upon you again but that time you were with your _friend_," he spat, "Clark Kent. What a vision you were in the water but _he_ had to interfere but from the next time we saw each other my plan had been put into motion."

Lois stared at him, confused and afraid – her outward fiery spirit looking to collapse at Brad's revelation. Her memory was slowly but surely coming back and she could now remember how she'd gone out with Brad yesterday so that she could uncover his agenda and his connection to Lex Luthor.

"I'd love to know what goes through that head of yours. You're a very smart girl and that's part of the reason I chose you," Brad smirked.

"What is this about?" Lois asked, her eyes locked on his, their faces were that close.

Brad smiled a slow smile, "Like I said, I wanted you and now I have you. I've been manipulating you since after we met. Those headaches you get? Those were my doing."

"How and why?"

"I decided I wanted you and to do that I would have to weaken you so I drugged your drinks, my special way of manipulating the atom so that it affected your nervous system."

Lois' mouth gaped at Brad's open declaration of his powers.

"Of course, you knew about my powers, I could tell the instant I touched you after we left the club. It doesn't matter now as you won't be seeing people in a long time."

"So what? You're secret's safe is it? And what about Lex, huh? You and him are working together," Lois goaded, satisfaction running through her when Brad's eyes widened in astonishment. "Yeah, I know about all that. Smarter than you thought me, huh?"

Brad leaned closer towards Lois, his mouth now close enough to touch hers. Lois recoiled but her back against the wall prevented her from getting too far.

"What do you know about that?"

"Loads. I know loads about that," she didn't say much more.

"I see," he whispered roughly, his gaze now roving over her face. "This as well does not concern me over much as you won't be telling anyone about it soon and then I'll be long gone. And maybe I might take you with me."

"We'll see about that," Lois silently vowed she'd find a way out.

"And I have another issue to talk over with you."

"Well, aren't you full of them," Lois muttered sarcastically.

Brad yanked her head back, "do not mock me."

"You're asking for it. Do you expect me to stand here and let you handle me like this?"

"You let Clark Kent handle you!" Brad roared.

Lois was shocked into silence. Dark eyes glared into hers with fury and she shivered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act the innocent with me sweetheart. I saw you both – you let Clark Kent maul you and you kissed him back. I don't like it when other men touch what's mine and he touched you. For _Christ's sake_, he was at your breasts!"

Lois spluttered with rage, disgust and something akin to fear. "You saw?" She whispered, her tone broken.

"Of course I saw! I've been keeping an eye on you and let me tell you, I want to rip his head off," Brad snarled; his hot breath wafting over Lois' skin.

"What is wrong with you? You're a pervert, stalker and an all round psycho!" Lois yelled; anger radiating off if her in waves. "How could you watch us? What kind of sick person are you?" And then another though occurred to her, "how come we never saw you?"

"As I've mentioned, I have powers, several of them in fact." Brad moved closer to her and Lois winced at his proximity. The rats were better than him. "Now," he whispered, his eyes dropping to her mouth, "did you like it when Clark Kent did this, because I'll make you forget him if it's the last thing I do!"

Lois didn't have a moment to take in his words when he bent his head down and crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

Clark had charged into the abandoned warehouse a half hour ago and he'd found nothing.

Absolutely nothing!

There was no Lois here. He'd gone around the warehouse again to make sure he hadn't missed anything but there were no signs of her or Brad. The red sports car wasn't near the vicinity and Clark was becoming agitated. The sun had come out and the day had begun. They had to find Lois soon.

"Chloe, there are no signs," Clark said.

"Have you checked again?" Came her words down the line.

"Yes, I've checked again," he replied frustrated, "where is she?"

"Brad's giving us the run around. We could have gone to Lex but he won't be much help. He doesn't know about Brad's powers and he's occupied with this operation 1.9."

"And do you forget the simple fact that we don't see eye to eye anymore," Clark asked bitterly.

He could have really done with Lex's help right about now. Lex had contacts even Chloe couldn't get a hold of.

"Clark, the red car was there. He's gone somewhere else. Either he didn't stay there very long or he's moved her," Jimmy said, taking the phone from Chloe.

Chloe took the phone back and said she agreed with what Jimmy deducted.

"He's not here anymore and we need to find out where he's gone. If he's moving her, we can't afford to find him later at every instance," Clark said.

He was frantic with worry. If he lost Lois, he didn't know what he'd do. She'd come to mean so much to him – she wasn't only his friend but more and he desperately wanted to be able to tell her how he really felt. Clark loved her and he'd told her that once when she'd been asleep after they'd come back from the lake/beach. She hadn't heard his confession of his true feelings but Clark knew the right moment had arrived and he had to tell her. In his mind, he could picture her smiling at him, smirking and grinning and those eyes of hers were so beautiful. She was beautiful. He wanted to hold her and reassure himself that she was okay.

"What?" Clark interrupted when Jimmy spoke over to Chloe.

"He's telling me that the red sports car has been located at another abandoned warehouse but this one's considerably smaller."

"Where is it?"

"Wait up a minute. There's no address. It's going to take some time to locate it. All we've got is a picture but the rest is locked. Let me get that for you," Chloe said, at the same time, clicking away, "I think we're going to find her this time Clark."

Clark stood at the edge of the dock, at the side of the abandoned warehouse and sighed, "I hope so, Chloe. I hope so."

* * *

**End Note:**

Sorry it's a day late. I had promised to upload it at the weekend but work caught up with me. Anyway, last time I forgot to say thanks for everyone reviewing! This story has over a 100 reviews, even if some of those were for the half-first-draft. It's still awesome! Thanks to everyone who's showing an interest in this and I want to say that I'm loving writing this chapters at the moment. Those of you who have seen my profile page will know that I'm changing the title of this story to_ Smallville: Sweet Sizzling Chemistry_. Please note that at the top of each chapter it will still read as _I Want You_ becuase I don't want to go back and change every single one for each chapter.

Also, I've updated _Dear Journal_, so check that out.

Please read and review!

dark-halo-princess  
xxx


	21. Held In Captivity: Day One & Two

**

* * *

**

SUBTITLE: I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 08/07/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

Held In Captivity: Day One/Two

* * *

Lois struggled, her arms and legs held back by Brad's lean body. He pushed her up against the wall as he plundered her mouth and Lois refused to yield to him. She jerked, only a small movement due to Brad's restricting body and he held her still. Brad grasped her face tighter, jerking it at a sharp angle to run his mouth over hers again and again but Lois refused to give. She could feel his impatience brimming on the surface and any minute now she expected a hard slap or a yank to her head.

"Open up now!" Brad roared; his frustration paramount. "I'll not have you disobeying me. It's not what you did with Clark Kent though was it?" He sneered, a cruel tilt to his lips. "I want all of you and you're going to give it to me. Now open up!"

Lois gasped at the pressure he built by pressing her harder against the wall and her neck throbbed with the ache at having it at so sharp an angle. Brad was relentless; his hot breath burning her face and her disgust rose. She faced him with defiant eyes because as long as he had her locked up, she wouldn't give him an inch.

Brad was getting angrier by the second – his fury reigned inside him, pushing to get out and unleash itself upon her. He stared down at Lois, his glittering orbs for eyes, consuming her stare of defiance and then Brad snapped. He gripped Lois' hair with one hand and reach back with the other to slap her hard across the face.

Lois gasped at the sensation when her head scraped and knocked against the wall at Brad's harsh blow.

"Now you won't defy me so much will you?" Brad taunted, his eyes glittering more than ever before.

"I won't give you anything!"

"You will!" He yanked tighter at her hair and Lois screamed in agony. "I'll emit so much pain you won't know where the pain starts."

"Get off of me you sick freak. Didn't you get enough attention from anyone before? Is that why you're so hell bent on getting what you want this way? What is wrong with you?" Lois choked out as Brad yanked her head back further, her neck at a very odd angle now. One more yank and it would snap off.

"I'm teaching you a lesson Lois. You and Clark Kent can get up to all sorts but with me? No, now you're all chastity and innocent! Well, I'm not having that. I went to such great lengths to get you here and you're ruining all of my well laid plans. If I can't get you to surrender then how am I supposed to go about the rest of my operation?"

Lois stood silent whilst Brad rambled half to himself and half to her and she got an idea running through her mind. Brad was up to something. Oh yes, he'd kidnapped her but there was more. What were his other plans and how was she supposed to get out of this? Maybe play along and see if he let her out of the chains and this small, cold hell hole.

_But no!_ She couldn't do that because just thinking about kissing him back made her sick to the stomach. _Hell_, she could feel his arousal against her hip and she didn't like it one bit. In fact, she was terrified because if he could smack her and force kisses on her, then what else was he capable of?

"Why can't you just let me go?" Lois said, her voice softer now than before; trying to get Brad to ease his grip on her hair.

Brad stared down at her for a second or two; the light from behind him making his features much harsher and the angles on his face more stark.

"Because I wanted you from when I met you and I always get what I want. Clark Kent tasted a piece of you but he won't have the rest," he spat venomously – the thought of Clark threatening to upset him further. "And don't act all innocent with me. You know about his secrets and maybe I could use that to my advantage."

Lois was confused – what secret of Clark's was this loony going on about and why hadn't his arousal dimmed. What was wrong with him?

"Can you give me some space?"

Brad glared at her, "be quiet and let me think."

Lois balked.

What she would have done had she her knives on her or even her mace spray. And what a fool she'd been to think that this guy was a good guy and that he had redeeming qualities even if he worked for Lex.

"Mm," Brad breathed. His breath and his smell were making Lois want to gag. Knowing that he was capable of anything and having him so close was making her stomach cramp with tension. "This Clark will be of some use. I've watched him as I've watched you and I know about those secrets he's been hiding and I also know how Lex had almost uncovered him once –"

"What are you on about? What did Lex almost uncover and why are you obsessed with Clark?"

Brad chose to excuse that interruption and asked instead, "what do you know about Clark Kent?"

Lois wondered whether the guy was mentally unhinged but then, of course he was.

"Can you give me some space?" She asked for the second time.

This time Brad considered and moved away, but only a foot.

Lois thought that Brad must be crazy. If anyone belonged in Bell Reeve, it was Brad Wilkins. She wasn't certain on what powers he had but he'd revealed that he could manipulate atoms and that he could observe without being there physically. So if he'd had any physical powers, he would have used them on her already. In his mind, she'd asked for it already. He had slapped her couple of times – she questioned whether if he had powers wouldn't he have used them on her rather than just slap her? He was cruel and that fit his bill.

Brad stood and watched Lois knowing that she was aware of every move he made. The girl was smart after all.

"I'm going to ask quite a few questions and I want answers," Brad began – he'd given her enough time to think of whatever she was thinking. "I want to know about Clark Kent and I want to know what you know about Lex."

"Don't you know enough about Lex already because I would bet that you'd researched him to a T already? And why do you want to know about Clark?" Lois said. She'd gotten her breath back but her neck ached and the back of her head felt suspiciously warm.

"There's never enough anyone can know about a person or a subject my sweet, we can always learn new things."

Lois ignored the 'my sweet.'

"What tells you that I'll tell you anything when you've chained me up?" Lois raised her eyebrows, "do I look forthcoming to you? And while we're on this subject," Brad raised his own eyebrows, "why am I chained up? Wait, let me guess. You want me and all but you're willing to hurt me in the process."

"You don't have any place to question me. It is the other way round."

Lois scowled with irritation.

"I don't mind if you're not forthcoming, Lois. For look at that," he moved to the side and gestured at the gurney-like table. "If you resist my questioning you will find yourself on that and you don't want to imagine what that will be like for you."

Lois gulped inwardly and wished she wasn't chained so that she could knock him out.

Where were Chloe and Clark?

"Now," Brad captured her attention, "I want to know about these powers your friend Clark has."

Lois gaped, her jaw dropped. "Now you're even crazier. What do you mean what powers Clark has? Are you living in la la land by any chance?"

Brad hissed at Lois' daring words.

"I am not the crazy one Lois. Maybe you'd like to think on how your _friend_ Clark Kent has kept this secret from you for many years."

Lois was gobsmacked. This guy was spewing some stuff alright.

"No need to look so shocked. Haven't you ever wondered why he disappears and then reappears so fast?" Brad said patiently.

Lois's head dropped at the coincidence, that yes at times she was flabbergasted at the way he was there and then he wasn't. She'd had suspicions but it was nowhere near as close at what Brad was saying.

"Why are you telling me all of this stuff? What has Clark got to do with any of this?" Then she lied and said, "not that I believe a word you're saying."

"Oh you will Lois, trust me, you will," Brad vowed.

"And why do you want to know about Lex?"

Brad raised one of his large hands to rub at his jaw and said with pride, "why, I have plans for Mr Luthor." Then he considered for a moment and continued, "you won't be getting out so there's no need to keep all of this to myself. But let me tell you this, Mr Luthor is not as astute as he thinks himself to be. Ha! I have managed to pull the wool over his eyes these past few weeks and months – the man hasn't even a clue to what I've been up to."

Lois craned her neck and then pulled it back straight – man, it was hurting! She marvelled at Brad's pride and arrogance – was this guy for real? And how did he think he could fool Lex? Damn no could!

Lois chuckled at the thought and Brad narrowed his eyes.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Lois smiled, "you thinking Clark has powers. I mean, he's the resident farm boy – Boy Scout, and you think he has powers!" Lois erupted into chuckles and said, "and then you think that you've fooled Lex."

Lois couldn't stop laughing. She was chained to the wall by a mad man and she was laughing.

Brad strode forward and smiled a mirthless smile, "oh, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"There's not much else to do in my position is there?"

"You'll rue the day when you discover Clark Kent harbours powers!" Brad raged.

"Yeah, we'll see when that happens."

"Keep laughing if you want," Brad said, his lips pulled tight, "but know this, when I get that crystal, Lex won't be the one laughing and neither will you because I'll take you away from all you know and love by then."

Lois was stunned into silence. Brad didn't know that she knew about the crystal and she knew that he wasn't in Lex's team for operation 1.9. Then what was going on? Had Brad been fooling Lex all these months or did Lex know of Brad's subterfuge and was playing along because he had bigger fish to fry? So then, was he also telling that truth about Clark? Lois gasped in disbelief. No way!

_Oh God!_ _Maybe it was true!_

"Ah I see you have seen the error of your ways and have come to believe in some of what I have said," Brad said. He was closer now, but an inch from her.

Lois couldn't tell him that she was starting to believe in him. Some of it was beginning to add up – especially how Clark would disappear and all those unexplainable incidents at the farm. And was one of his powers something to do with strength? Because whenever she punched him, (and sometimes very hard – her father's army troops could account to that) he didn't hurt an inch. But she couldn't let Brad know that she believed him.

"Never!" Lois breathed. "I wouldn't believe a word you say, ever!"

Brad snarled in fury, his body pulled tight and then he grabbed Lois by the shoulders, almost yanking her arms out of their sockets and shook her furiously. Lois became nauseated and then Brad wacked her across the face, splitting the corner of her bottom lip and bruising her already tender cheek.

"I'll leave you to think on your disobedience because next time I won't be so kind," Brad rasped harshly – his nails drawing blood at her bare shoulders.

Lois shook when Brad roughly slammed her against the wall and stamped back up the stairs after snapping the blinking light off.

Lois' head drooped at the sudden heaviness and she felt new warmth at the back of her head, a different place than the one before and her right leg felt raw at the back. She couldn't even contemplate her facial pain and wanted to black out. For a third time in her life Lois was consumed with terror. How was she to get out when she was chained and didn't know where she was? Her memory had come back and she could recall how Brad had brought her to an apartment but then he'd attacked her and she'd blacked out. Lois was miserable with worry and wondered if she would see the light of day ever again.

Brad had beaten her, maybe not kicked her but she was aching all over and she knew that there would be more pain to come. Should she succumb and play along and when time came she could escape? Or should she resist and hope that her cavalry came sooner rather than later? Those were serious questions which plagued her.

Brad's revelation about Clark was making her crazy. He had powers – she knew that for sure because her heart had been telling her for ages that he was special. But why keep his secret from her? Didn't he trust her? Was all his attraction to her just that, attraction? Had she been reading too much into the new development in their relationship?

Lois was so confused and she hurt.

In the dark, Lois slumped against the wall, only the chains at her wrists holding her up.

Brad had given just one insight into Clark's powers but she knew now – she had a gut feeling that he was telling the truth about that. So what did that mean? Lois would never turn away from Clark because he had powers – he would always be Clark but why the secrets? Did he think she could not keep it a secret or that she would see him as different? Didn't Clark know her well enough?

And if she didn't know about his powers, what else didn't she know about him?

Who else knew about Clark? Did the Kents know and had they all been playing her the fool? _No! They wouldn't do that_. Clark had probably not wanted to tell her.

And then the next question came to mind. What were his powers?

So while Lois slumped against the wall and the darkness was overcoming her slowly, she recalled how warm his kisses had been in the barn and the sensation he's elicited when he'd covered her against wall.

Two rats came out from their hole – waiting until the human had become unconscious. Their beady red eyes wandered about the dank darkness and their skin rejoiced the cool. They scurried like they always did and the bigger one went along over to the human's foot. It sniffed and ran its nose along the soft bare skin and when it was about to take several nips, the small rat pushed it aside and they began their search for smellier food in the corners.

* * *

Lex was busy for the first time in the lab. He'd worn a white jacket similar to the employees' and walked around inspecting their recent findings. His suite was immaculate beneath his white jacket – never one to enter the offices without his usual smart attire.

The employees and busied themselves around the large disinfectant room, expectant of their new findings.

Lex had ordered his top secret team that morning to assemble the extracting equipment around the site where the crystal lay. It was a day early but Lex was eager for the finding.

His men had discovered that it was in fact a crystal they were hopeful for and Lex was silently ecstatic. He was making headway into the unknown and another crystal was just the thing he needed.

Although he'd ordered the extraction team to set up a day early, they were still following the original plan of extracting tomorrow. Lex wanted nothing to go wrong and he was meticulous in his planning and implementation. Now looking down at the soil they'd collected from the site, he was fascinated. So many findings and yet so much more left for him to uncover!

So far only the purchase of the Kent farm had not gone according to plan but he wasn't surprised at Clark's reluctance. In fact, Lex knew that he had been too assuming when he'd sent Brad Wilkins to offer Clark the chance for selling his farm.

Well, it was only a minor glitch and Lex had realised that he didn't need the land any longer – so all was good in that department.

"Do Wilkins, I must say this is good work. Finding crystal shards in the soil was a well worth effort and please get along with the rest," Lex said to the doctor beside him.

What Lex never looked into was the same surnames of his man Brad Wilkins and then this doctor, also a Wilkins. Lex had searched but there was no relation apparently and they had no resemblance in features. In Lex's world, it was always smarter to know who worked for you.

"Yes, Mr Luthor." The doctor hurried away to his station.

Lex glanced around the lab and sighed with great satisfaction. All was going to plan.

As Lex left and walked back to the study to collect his documents for a meeting, he deliberated about why he couldn't contact Brad. He'd spoken to the man yesterday but today there was no connection and Lex was if anything very irritated. He always expected his men to be available when he needed them and when he next contacted Brad, he would tell him so.

Lex wanted no mistakes and he wanted his men waiting for his command; on the go.

* * *

Clark whirled around and around but there was so sign of the abandoned warehouse Chloe had finally tracked down after three hours of intense searching through computer files. Those three hours Clark had agonised, concerned that they were going to be too late. He'd looked around himself, taking another round of Metropolis whilst he'd waited for Chloe to find the address but to no avail.

Now here he was, in the middle of practically nowhere and all he could see where random buildings dotted about everywhere and dry, hostile ground. There was no sign of the warehouse.

He wouldn't call Chloe this time. He'd search for this warehouse as if his life depended on it. Chloe had been working her socks off through the night and she deserved some rest, although if he had to guess, she was likely waiting up for him to call her with good news.

The sun had almost reached its peak in the sky, indicating to Metropolis that midday was soon arriving. And while people were likely getting excited about walking in the sun and enjoying the warmth, Clark was dreading the hours which had passed with no contact from Lois.

He super-sped around the small buildings once again and then something caught the corner of his eye.

There was a small warehouse situated right at the corner, in between a couple of those buildings and that was why he had missed it on his first round.

With not a second to wait and anticipation rising within him, Clark rushed over.

As he worked to get the chain to the door unlocked, because there were no windows he had to use the only door, his heart stuttered and demanded that he find Lois now.

All Clark wanted to see right at that moment was her grin and her saying how, _had it taken that long to find her? _He wanted Lois to greet him with open arms and to know that everything was alright and that she was safe and unharmed and then he would deal would Brad. He wanted and needed to hold Lois, tight and close and know that she was okay, she was alive. Because he knew that if Brad had somehow found out that Lois had been investigating him, he would not hesitate to punish her, and that thought horrified Clark.

When he found her, Clark thought as he yanked the chains and tore them apart with his super-strength, he would crush her to him and then shake her like a rattle for going out with Brad when he'd told her not to.

Clark pulled the doors open roughly and stormed into the building. He noted a couple of doors only and he began by ripping them open, trying to peer through the dark of each one into the room and find Lois.

He eventually came to a locked door which he forced open and peered through. In this room, there were stairs following it down so he descended the stairs, all the while peering into the dark.

* * *

Lois groaned from the smarting pain and felt the rough ache across the back of her legs and the burning sensation at the back of her head. Her hair felt even greasier than before and her skin shivered from the cold. Her halter dress had become askew ages ago and her stomach was growling like there was no tomorrow. She was starving and her chest was calling for something soothing. She needed food because the lack of it was making her nauseas and very weary.

Consciousness slowly claimed her as she woke to the darkness and for once there were no squeaks to be heard, but she was suspicious of the thing crawling over her hair.

Her mind processed the aches and pains and clawed to get out and avenge those pains.

Lois was weak.

Her breaths were now coming out in gasps and again her mouth had been reduced to the similar state of the Sahara desert.

She closed her dry eyes and moaned at the pain. It was just pain now – pain, pain, pain.

Everything she did caused her pain.

Just then she registered the door up above opening and the footsteps coming down the stairs. She willed herself to remain calm and unyielding. She would not give up because Chloe and Clark would find her and they would find her soon.

She would not play along with Brad.

The footsteps came closer and this time Lois could not raise her head because it was that heavy – so she hung on the chains, her legs trembling.

Lois blinked rapidly as the light snapped on.

* * *

Clark snapped the light on and cursed.

There was no one in here – it was just a room with nothing or anyone occupying it.

Clark did something which was so out of character, had his mother seen him now she would have gasped.

Clark went mad. He punched the raw brick wall in frustration and yelled so loud that the birds outside in the sky could have heard him. He raged in agony, his fists pounding the walls at not finding Lois. Chloe had been so sure that she would have been here but he'd checked the other rooms and this had been the final one.

Where was she?

Clark super-sped around the room, continuously, knowing that he'd never run out of breath. His mind was a whirl wind and his heart throbbed with the ache of not finding her. He clenched his fists tight when he stopped and had anyone been a spectacle to his actions, they would have known that had anything or anyone been in the room with him, they would have been caught in the tornado he had become.

Standing in the middle of the room, not finding Lois, not being able to touch her or smell her sweet scent, Clark fumed. His breaths coming out in great pants – not because he had exerted himself but because trying not to give in to his pain.

So Clark stayed like that, in the middle of the small room, determined to calm down and overcome his fear and frustration so that he could begin the search again.

It was a half hour or so before he thought himself somewhat under control and then he called Chloe, telling her the bad news.

Chloe was shocked and said that she had believed that Lois was there and then Clark pointed out that the red car wasn't in sight. So now Chloe was on the computer again with Jimmy's help, hoping that this time Brad would not elude them.

Clark looked around one more time just to be on the safe side and he marvelled at how there were not even one single sign of Lois anywhere. It was like she'd vanished off the face of the earth.

* * *

"Just came to feed you my sweet," Brad crooned in his deeply rough voice.

Lois winced as the harsh sound assaulted her ears – she was becoming very sensitive. Lois refused to talk to him.

Brad came closer and put a small tray down on the ground. "I wouldn't want to starve you after all. Not if I want to keep you because then what will I have to play with?"

He picked up the glass of water, tilted Lois' head to make her sip. She drank thistly because as much as she wanted to spite him, she wasn't going to pass on food and water to starve herself.

After the water, Brad fed her hot soup so that her stomach could handle it and then he broke of bread, dipped that in the soup and fed her.

"You see Lois. If you behave yourself, you'll get all this luxury and there won't be any need for me to punish you."

Lois ignored him.

"You're friends haven't found you yet and I'm confident they won't. I've got you in a very secret location and it'll be a miracle if they do find you – not that that is going to happen," Brad boasted with a grin.

Lois just listened and concentrated on not licking his finger when he put the food in her mouth. The thought alone that he was feeding her was enough to make her want to barf but she needed the food.

"Mm, now that I've got you, I can get on with the next part. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow Lois and I want no resistance from you." Brad paused, "do you understand?" When Lois didn't show she'd heard him he repeated, "do you understand?"

Lois just nodded weakly.

After he had fed her Lois felt surprisingly full but her body still ached.

Brad grasped her by the hair to lock his eyes on hers.

"I'd say you need a good wash but I'm not inclined to give you the luxury."

Lois wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine.

"But...I'll take you to the bathroom as you'll probably need to relive yourself."

Lois winced. She hadn't even considered that.

Brad injected her with something before he unchained her and Lois was too weak to protest. She soon realised that it numbed her limbs and senses so that she could barely hear or see anything and couldn't even control her movements.

Brad carried her out of the small room and up the stairs and what to Lois had been the first time out of the room in almost a day; she couldn't even see where she was because her sight was blurry.

While Brad helped her sit on the toilet, he spoke about how he'd best Lex Luthor tomorrow and how the Luthors would finally pay. He also spoke in great detail of how he'd make Lex's precious Dr Wilkins pay and how Lex wasn't even aware of the relation.

But Dr Wilkins was Brad's uncle – that' what he said.

Lois struggled to get the words out to tell Brad to leave her in the bathroom. Wasn't it demeaning enough that he had to bring her here? But she couldn't get the words out.

Brad must have sensed her wants because surprisingly he was okay about it and said, "I'm not going to watch you Lois. I may have kidnapped you but I'll give you _some_ privacy."

_Ha! He'd forced himself on her before with kisses and he talks about privacy? The guy was a nutcase!_

So Lois was supported against the back of the toilet because her limbs were so weak and Brad stood outside the opened door with his back to her.

Lois would have blushed in shame if she could.

When she was finished, Brad came back and took her down into that horrid room again and shackled her.

"Count yourself lucky that I haven't strapped you onto that gurney," Brad grinned maniacally, distorting his handsome features into something cruel. "You got the lucky end of the stick, my sweet."

Lois slumped against the wall once more, the only difference this time that her stomach was full and she'd been to the toilet. _Could anyone get any luckier? _She thought mockingly.

Just when Lois didn't think anything could get any worse Brad leaned in and caressed her cheek, making her recoil with disgust and then he crooned to her whilst stroking her hair.

_The guy was a total wack-job!_

"Now Clark Kent would never have been this attentive, right Lois? Do you see how well I look after you? He wouldn't have made sure you were fed and the rest," Brad said. His eyes locked on her wary ones and never strayed. "You're so beautiful. You weren't part of my plans you know? It had started with wanting to get back at the Luthor's for what they did to me," here he stopped as his expression scrunched as if in pain. "It started off with revenge but then I met you and I wanted you."

Lois stared unblinking.

"Is it so much a crime wanting you?"

When Lois just stared and his dark eyes glanced down at her lips he said, "no it isn't. I wouldn't say it is. You see, I've never gotten anything I wanted before and I thought why not? It couldn't hurt."

He bent to kiss her and Lois jerked her head in his grip.

Brad's eyes narrowed.

"There do you see? If you had just let me kiss you I wouldn't need to punish you!"

And with that change in demeanour, Brad slammed her head against the wall and left, stomping as he ascended the stairs.

Lois wondered how much her body could take.

* * *

Day had gone and night had arrived. It was five am and still Chloe hadn't found anything on the database. Brad's stolen car was gone and they couldn't locate it.

Jimmy had suggested they call the cops about now but Chloe and Clark had not reacted. Who knew what Brad would do should he know that the cops were after him? They just couldn't risk it.

Clark had been lounging around on the couch in Chloe and Jimmy's apartment, feeling useless and hopeless. He'd not had a wink of sleep but he wasn't tried. In fact his adrenalin was coursing through his veins. As long as Lois was out there Clark would not give up.

He watched from across the room as Chloe typed away at the keyboard, her notes all surrounded around her and Jimmy just by her side, on the phone.

They were both working their butts off because they both loved Lois.

Clark has retreated to the couch five minutes ago when Chloe had urged him to rest because his overworked mind would not do well for Lois when they found her.

"CK, do you want a soda?"

"No thanks Jimmy. I'm fine."

"How about some food? You haven't eaten much," Jimmy coaxed.

"I'm fine."

Clark knew he was acting surly but at the moment he just didn't give a damn.

The next hours passed by with nothing coming up on Chloe's radar and Clark became even more anxious. Just lying here was bringing back memories shared between him and Lois.

The time they'd been snowed had been a time of revelation for Clark because he'd finally realised that Lois held deep affection for him and had proved his suspicions correct. When they'd kissed, to him that had been like a firework – his whole body had zinged as if realising that she was the one. It was a sad thought to compare how he'd felt with Lana but it came nowhere near to how he felt with Lois. It was sad that he'd pined away all those years on an obsession. He'd been infatuated when he'd first walked through those school doors and seen Lana by the lockers but no more. He was grown up now – well, as grown up as he could be at his age and he had matured well passed the rest of them his age. He'd had to. But it was a sweet feeling to know that he'd experienced different stages of emotions and could tell the real thing from the fake.

What Clark wanted was Lois. He wanted to be in a romantic relationship with her and not simply just friendship. He wanted her whole. Clark was very strongly attracted to Lois and one look at her usually set him off these days. He admired her mind, her quick thinking, her stubbornness, her fiery spirit and most of all he admired her heart. He laughed inwardly when he thought of Lois' reaction should her ever tell her all of this. Lois was a vulnerable person but she despised to show it and Clark knew from the time he'd spent with her that her tough exterior was on some level a front to hide her vulnerability.

He'd seen her vulnerable – every single time he went near her these days and in any moment of their intimacy. And Clark understood and accepted how she'd shy away from that but enough was enough and he wanted her to admit her feelings for him.

Clark was in love with her and he was almost completely certain that she was falling in love with him.

He grinned at the thought, because to see Lois and him in the same room before, no one would have said these two would grow romantic feelings for each other.

But miracles occurred and this growing feeling and attraction between them could be classed as one, but in Clark's mind, this was no miracle but it was fate – something that was always meant to happen. And when he found Lois he would shake her silly until she admitted it.

Clark Kent wanted her.

Clark Kent wanted Lois Lane.

"Clark?"

"Clark?"

Clark started when he felt the shake at his shoulder and two faces peering down at him.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off," he smiled sheepishly.

Chloe looked concerned, "no you hadn't. You were staring off into space."

"Oh."

"Are you okay CK?"

Clark smiled at their concern and shrugged it away. "What time is it?"

"It's the second day Lois has been missing." Chloe looked down at her watch, "about half eleven."

"Have you found anything?"

Jimmy and Chloe looked at each other.

"Yes we did. It's even far out than the warehouse you checked out yesterday. It's about twenty miles or so from here and this time it's not a warehouse Clark, but some kind of small apartment," Chloe said and Jimmy added, "the odd thing is that this apartment is almost on its own. It's not your typical apartment. Only three others like it are in the place and then after another mile the town begins."

Clark frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So you've actually sighted the stolen car?"

"Yes," both Jimmy and Chloe answered.

Clark roused himself, stood up and stretched, dispatching a huge yawn. Clark and Jimmy watched him, worry lining their eyes.

"I'm going to go and check it out," Clark spoke, no hope lining his tone, "get me the address Jimmy."

Jimmy did as he was bid and said, "but don't you want us to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle this."

Clark took the post-it-note with the address scrawled on it and walked out of the apartment. From there, he looked around before he zoomed off. It didn't take him the whole of three minutes before he was at the apartment area. There was only four; including the one Chloe suspected Brad was holding Lois.

It wasn't looking good because there was no red sports car to be found. There were no people and the other apartments were abandoned, all windows broken and no doors.

Clark stood for a second at the edge of the apartment, questioning whether to storm in or use stealth. In the end he went for storming – because he doubted Lois was here and even if she were, at this moment in time he didn't believe anybody could stop him.

Clark ransacked the apartment as he stormed around, throwing cushions and ornaments about the room. He found a locked door and yanked the lock open to find a similar state to that in the last warehouse he'd visited.

This time with trepidation he descended the stairs, again in the darkness and when he arrived at the bottom step he found a light to his right.

When he switched on the light Clark raised his head and the sight that met his eyes took his breath away.

He staggered.

* * *

**End Note:**

I'm over the moon with the response to the previous chapter and that's why I've got this chapter out in two days! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Hugs and kisses to everyone! x I appreciate it and it's nice to know that you're enjoying reading these chapters as much as I'm enjoying writing them. This is the longest chapter of this fic and I wondered whether to cut it in half and put half up later but I think it works out this way as well. Expect the next chapter sometime next week.

Oh, and about the previous chapter - when I mentioned the street name in Metropolis, I want you to know that it was hundred percent made up (unless it is real by some coincidence). Also, as you can see, I've changed the title of this fanfic and I'm keepin _I Want You_ as a subtitle.

Please read and review!

dark-halo-princess  
x


	22. Saviour

**

* * *

**

SUBTITLE: I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 13/07/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Saviour

* * *

Clark staggered.

The sight that beheld him ripped at his core. His sight spun and he would have collapsed had he been a human.

"Lois," one whispered word left his lips.

Lois was chained to the wall – her wrists and ankles bound by rough, rusty looking manacles. Her halter dress was askew, the neckline torn and the hem tattered beyond recognition. Her bare arms were covered in dust and bruises, as well as her legs where there lay a big gash. Clark could see that she was unconscious – her head lolling, leaving her neck bare. Her hair tumbled down and around her shoulders, but unlike the usual healthy bounciness of it, it lay lank and dull. What he could see of her face from here was only covered in grime but he saw a mark suspiciously close to a black and purplish bruise.

Clark kept his eyes on her – irrationally worried that if he were to look away she would disappear. And so he approached Lois' unconscious form in a sort of daze, only knowing that she was there, in flesh and whole.

When he reached her, he instantly took stock of her form, different to his perusal from those few feet away before. He didn't wait a second, nor did he hesitate in grabbing the offending chains binding her against the brick wall, and ripping them apart – as a man might do with a piece of string.

Somewhere back in his consciousness he noted that Brad was around here but at that moment he had eyes only for Lois.

She was so light and limp in his arms, his heart cracked.

Clark cradled her against him, with a large hand protecting her head against his chest and his other arm holding her tighter against him, as if he could shield her from all the pain.

"I'm here Lois," his mouth brushed her hair, "and I'm going to make sure everything's alright."

He knew it was a lie – because how could everything be alright when she'd been kidnapped and chained? They were just words, but words which made Clark feel that little inkling of hope.

He'd agonised over finding her these last forty eight hours but it was nothing like holding her and knowing she was okay now. That he was here to prevent any more harm coming her way. It was just a lot to take in – that she'd been taken and God knew what had happened to her? But he would find out in due time and when he did, brad wouldn't have a place on this earth where he could hide.

So saying, Clark held Lois that much tighter to him and climbed the steps to get out of this hellhole. He'd made it to the stop of the stairs and into the ransacked living area when something alerted him that he wasn't alone. He had been so preoccupied with finding Lois and getting her out of those chains that he'd failed to detect anyone arriving up above and now he would have to fight. It was likely Brad come to carry on his dastardly deeds. The guy had another thing coming.

Lois shifted in his arms and he felt her heart, steady and bright. Then she opened her eyes.

"Clark," she whispered and then all hell broke loose.

Clark staggered for the second time that day, but this time for a completely different reason. He almost dropped Lois as his knees buckled and his face came ever closer to the ground.

Maniacal chuckles reached him. "I wouldn't have imagined this containing so much power," the voice laughed as Brad came into view, holding a big clump of green kryptonite. "Oh how I rejoice!" He literally sang in glee. "To see the might Clark Kent falls to his knees."

Clark watched on in confusion and astonishment at how this guy had known this about him.

"Oh don't look so confused Clark," Brad smirked, his eyes leery. "I know all about your_ special _powers. I'd thank a Mr Lex Luthor for that," at Clark's shock he continued, "don't worry. Lex doesn't know about your powers," he paused, "yet. I worked it out from hi files in his database and then I worked out how you're not all that immune to certain things, shall we say." Here his eyes gleamed with malice as he gazed down at the lump in his hand.

Lois' eyes shot back and forth, unable to fathom what was going on. Her mind was still groggy from waking from her deep sleep and her body was deprived of feeling any strong sensation.

"You thought it would be easy, did you? I took her and she's staying mine," Brad cursed. He watched Clark fall to his knees and Lois' head come in very close contact with the ground before Clark righted her. "What do you think this was? Some kind of ploy? I didn't take her just for fun," he sneered.

Clark could barely lift his head – his body was succumbing to the effects of the kryptonite. He had to stay alert – he had to protect Lois.

Meanwhile, Lois was slowly getting back her wits, even if her body remained sore, and she felt Clark's arms trembling around her, threatening to lose his grip on her. Something was happening to him and it wasn't good.

"Why take her Brad?" Clark struggled to get the words out – his mind ready to shut down. The green kryptonite was gaining strength and he was losing.

Brad stepped closer.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he glanced at Lois in Clark's arms. "I'm surprised you haven't dropped her yet."

Lois looked up and glared, eliciting a sharp hiss from Brad.

"You've got your fire back," Brad commented.

"I never lost it!" Lois snapped. Her voice rang clear and nobody would have guessed that her throat was raw.

"Let her go Clark and I'll let you go," Brad offered.

Clark's eyes crossed and his arms became weaker. Lois sensed Clark's slow withdrawal – his body losing strength and she did the only thing she could. She rocked in Clark's arms and because he wasn't strong enough, she managed to roll off and hit the floor – getting more bruises along the way.

"Never," Clark whispered, his eyes glazing over.

Brad paid no heed to Lois on the floor and she used that to her advantage. She looked at Brad, all tall and dressed in a suit when he was inflicting pain on another person. If he'd stepped out the door now and gone to a meeting, nobody would have known any different – that Brad Wilkins was a sociopath. His suit had not a speck of dust on it and his cuffs were placed neatly around his wrists, his tie was all straight and his hair is its usual fashion. Lois felt sick. She wanted to spit and curse before she broke every bone in his body.

Clark groan redirected her musings and she watched as Clark's skin lost it usual colour, now pale and green.

"I've got the jewel here and when its ends your life, I'll have Lois and all the glory," Brad gloated. His eyes gleamed maliciously, again stunning Lois in the way his face transformed into something ugly. There was no humanity in the face and in that mind.

"Let her go and I'll do whatever you want," Clark pleaded.

Brad threw his head back and laughed.

Lois' skin crawled.

"If I had wanted you, I wouldn't have waited this long to subdue you. Why would I use kryptonite on you if I wanted you to do my bidding?" Brad asked. "After all, you need to be at your full strength to get your work done. No," Brad continued, "I want Lois Lane all for myself. I'm afraid you'll have to find yourself another girl." Now his anger boiled, "no more touching Lois again."

Brad now stood practically over Clark with the green kryptonite glowing with its poison and Lois could only watch from her vantage point, two feet away and Clark almost fell flat on his face.

She had to do something. This couldn't be happening.

Not to Clark.

It must be the something to do with the kryptonite like Brad kept repeatedly gloating – it was sapping all Clark's strength. It must have been something connected to his powers. If only she could fight Brad and get that thing away, but she had no strength. Only her mind had come back alive and her body felt weak and frail, like she'd been running a marathon for the last few days and hadn't stopped to take a break.

Clark hung his head, knowing he looked like a coward but there was nothing else to do. He had to find a way to get the kryptonite away and then get Lois out of here. To think of her all chained again tore at his heart and mind – he refused to contemplate the image and willed himself to come up with a fast plan.

No one paid heed to the disarray of the ransacked room – lamps shattered and lying across the room, walls punched, chairs torn and glass shards decorating the floor and every other surface.

Lois thought fast, keeping one eye on Clark, she geared herself up – she was a Lane, she could do this! She pushed herself up from the ground and raised her leg to produce a punch out kick which knocked the kryptonite out of Brad's hand.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

"You bitch!" Brad swore and lunged for her as she fell back to the ground, her body not strong enough to hold her up. "You'll pay for that," he said, disregarding the kryptonite on the floor, where Lois had kicked it across the room.

"Do your worst! You can't hurt me anymore than you have," Lois screamed back, her fear channelling into fury. "I'm going to give you the fight you want!"

When Brad reached her, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, her long hair being pulled from the roots. Lois refused to cry out in pain but she closed her eyes to hold it in.

None of them saw Clark regain his colour and so his strength. When Brad went to throw Lois to the ground and kick her like he would a rag doll, Clark grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room.

Brad landed with a loud thud after hitting the wall.

Lois was sure that he'd broken some bones. She was about to reach for Clark when her eyes witnessed something else extraordinary – she saw Clark zoom across the room – faster than the speed of light – where he picked Brad up and threw him again, to the other side – with super strength if Lois was right. Lois gaped on as Clark yanked Brad up, who attempted to fight back with a punch but Clark stopped him fast with a large hand, encircling that wrist before he squeezed.

Brad yelled and Lois heard more bones cracking. Just when she thought Clark was done, he pulled Brad closer face to face and whispered harshly, "you ever come near Lois again and I'll tear you limb from limb. You won't know what's hit you when you cry for mercy and you wish to die."

Lois watched in amazement and Clark dropped him to the ground, from three feet up in the air and the last peep she heard from Brad was a small groan.

Clark turned to Lois, his eyes blazing fire, his heart racing and his mind a whirlwind. He wanted to hurt Brad so bad but something inside him stopped him. He rushed to her, on the way, grabbing the green kryptonite and throwing it out the window.

"Lois," he said as he reached for her and she saw the concern and fear in his eyes. Her heart constricted and from her position on the floor she held her arms out as Clark picked her up and cradled her against his chest like he would a child, with one hand closing over her hair. "Are you okay now?"

He knew it was a loaded question and she understood the meaning, "I'm going to be okay Clark, really."

Clark looked down at her as she looked up at him and they stayed like that for a minute, each coming to terms with what was happening and what had happened. Later, they could talk about Clark's powers and what had happened to Lois in captivity, but for now all they wanted to do was go home and Clark wanted to have her looked over. He felt the lump and the dried blood at the back of her hair, fury coming back to the surface but he ruthlessly pushed it away – because Lois needed him now.

"Let's get you to a hospital and then home," Clark whispered, his eyes troubled.

Lois wished she could take away the worry. "I don't need a hospital," she said.

"Don't argue with me here," Clark's voice was steel.

* * *

So here they were at the hospital and had been here for over three hours while the doctor assessed and monitored Lois. Clark had sat in through the examinations and Lois had been too weak to protest – a new for her. He'd listened to what the doctor had reported. They now new that Lois had suffered bleeding at the back of her head – there was a big gash there which they'd cleaned and bandaged with gauze. She also had several bruises on her legs and arms, none too serious but they were bruised with marks. Her cheek had a big bruise where Brad had smacked her more than once and it was painful for Lois to chew. The doctor had said that Lois should be eating only small foods and mostly liquid for the next few days as she'd been starved for more than a day with only few nutrients given to her.

Clark had already noted how he would only allow her soup until she got back her health. The doctor had said plenty of fluids would help ease the rawness of her throat and that she should have plenty of bed rest to aid her healing of the bruises and aches in her bones.

Lois was disgruntled and when Clark wasn't thinking about her ordeal at Brad's hands, he grinned at her sour expression.

"I hate the hospital," she said for what was likely the twentieth time.

"I hear you Lois," Clark smiled.

"You can get that smug look off of your face Smallville."

And she was back on form – didn't take too long did it?

"I'm taking you back to the farm," Clark began and when Lois was about to open her mouth he added, "so I can look after you."

Lois flushed inwardly and said, "no way! I can look after myself Smallville. I don't need a babysitter who's going to hover around twenty four seven."

"I'll be working around the farm so you won't even know I'm there."

"I say again, no way!"

"I see you two are at it again," Chloe said as she came in with Jimmy behind her. "I was so worried Lois," she said as she hugged her cousin.

"I'm fine, really."

Chloe gazed at her with concern before she looked away.

"Good to have you back Lois," Jimmy grinned.

"Good to be back," she replied.

Clark sat beside her in the chair as she spoke to Chloe and Jimmy from her position in her gurney bed. He wondered what was really going through her head right at this minute. She waved her hand around as she spoke and her dark hair lay around her shoulders while one side of her hospital gown slipped off one shoulder to show soft skin. He took in her bruises and thought how she still looked like the fiery Lois even then.

Was it a wonder he loved her?

"I'm going to take Lois home soon. The doctor said that she doesn't need to stay overnight but to keep watch and wake her up every two hours because she may have suffered from concussion," Clark raised his voice to be heard over all the chatter.

"I have _so_ not suffered from concussion. If I had, don't you think that my body is over it now?" Lois questioned, her brow raised.

"What the doctor says is what goes," Clark argued.

"Whatever."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. Lois hadn't quipped back?

"What?" The girl in question glared when they all stared at her.

"Nothing," Chloe shook her head and inwardly grinned with delight.

Clark caught Lois's gaze and held it.

He grinned a grin which almost split his face in half when he watched Lois' facial expression transform from a mutinous glare to bright pink as her mind registered what she'd done.

Clark thought about their talk to come; about what had happened to her, his powers and what was happening between them. But for now, he would enjoy the moment and when the time was right, they would have it out.

Lois' blush was a good sign.

If possible, Clark's grin widened.

* * *

**End Note:**

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really, I love you guys for it! I'm so happy with the response again and want to let you know that I have been replying to your reviews by pm. Okay, so this chapter isn't all that long but it has to end here so that I can get all the other stuff into the next chapter. You'll find out what's happened to Brad in the next chapter. And yes I know, not a big fight scene but there will be one to come. More excitement to come! Expect the next chapter next week.

On another note, I understand that some of you may like the new title and some won't but I felt this title would work in with the one I have planned for the sequel. So overall, I'm happy with it. Everyone's got their own opinion and I respect that, so no problem.

Please read and review!

Until next time!

dark-halo-princess  
x


	23. Your Heart Beats For Me

**

* * *

**

SUBTITLE: I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 22/07/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Your Heart Beats For Me

* * *

The sun shone bright over the fields and the long road in between where a whole camp had set up. The sky lay closed, no white but all blue and humid. Birds flew overhead, only they knowing their destinations and vines were climbing the trees on the edge of the fields twining and growing healthy.

Huge applaud rang out from the large group at the side of the road – no one could argue against the high morale. Crowds of doctors, men and women hovered around the extraction site and a very happy man named Lex Luthor stood at the centre – a victor and knowing it. He was thrilled with his findings.

Dr Wilkins stood at Lex's right side, exclaiming about their success and more they could find but Lex was quiet and thoughtful.

The object – a long pointed crystal – lay on a pedestal wrapped with cloth on the middle of a random table. It's prism of glass glistened under the hot sun and people stood mesmerised by the sight. There was ooing and aahing over the object and the extraction site had been left unattended so that everyone could witness the sighting of this new object. For Lex had unearthed many such crystals and meteorite and other such things in the past but this was one of the most unusual – if unusual was the word.

The object lay bright red – not crystal clear – but blood red and glistening.

Lex thought and wondered. He would have this taken away and dissected at the lab back at Luther Corp but for now he would enjoy the glory. Juts to look up and look around at faces would mirror his joy but none would understand his pride and greed for the knowledge to know what this crystal was about and where it had come from. But one thing Lex knew and that was that he would not stop until he had the answers and found the rest lying under soils of earth all around the world because he knew that this was not the last finding. It was a strong gut feeling and Lex _always_ trusted his gut feeling.

Lana was away and he could spend all his time on this operation and maybe finally he would find what he was searching for.

Lex turned his head to his right where Dr Wilkins stood, his beady eyes alight with joy on the object. "Can you have this taken back to the lab and await me there? I have a meeting to attend."

Dr Wilkins ripped his gaze away from the object and nodded a yes before he headed to pick up the object and ordered everyone to their respective tasks.

Lex glanced one last time at his pride and joy before he snapped out his cell phone and walked away into the awaiting limousine.

No one paid attention to the slight corner of what looked suspiciously like a small capsule peeking out from deep within the soil where the extraction team had been digging.

* * *

Chloe had left the hospital a few hours ago and was now at her computer in her and Jimmy's apartment. It felt so good just thinking of it as_ their _apartment and it gave her such a thrill. She loved every minute of every day she spent with him and her earlier worries over them moving too fast were _way_ over. She was now completely happy with the new step they'd made in their relationship and she would do nothing to change that.

But although she was happy and everything was going according to plan for herself and Jimmy, it was apparently another story for her best friend and cousin. Those two were definitely tiptoeing around each other like a pair of cats, hungry for each other but waiting.

It was a very nice thought she envisioned, of her cousin and Clark. True, she'd wanted Clark in high school and she'd even fancied herself in love with him but now it was different and she knew she would always hold a special place for him in her heart – but this was her life and that was never meant to be. She was truly happy for her cousin – after getting over the fact that her headstrong cousin, who goaded Clark every other second, had feelings for the guy in question. An interesting development if there ever was one.

So Chloe sat at her computer, relieved after visiting Lois and making sure she was okay. Brad had been taken away to Bell Reeve where he was now locked up and Chloe felt comforted knowing that Lois was safe. She had no idea what interest Brad had in Lois but she would find out and she did have some suspicions, not strong mind you.

A file bleeped on the computer, grabbing Chloe's attention and forcing her to open it up. It was one of Lex's files she'd hacked into days before and had been keeping a track of.

Chloe opened up the file and scrolled pass the encryption before opening up the sub file and then her eyes widened. She gasped when she read over that part where it was noted that Lex had extracted the object and it was in fact a crystal of some sort. There wasn't a lot of information about the crystal as they'd noted that it had been extracted several hours before.

Chloe's mind thundered and her heart leapt when it clicked in her mind that this crystal could be something similar to the ones Clark had at the fortress.

What was happening here?

And what was this crystal?

She'd have to let Clark and Lois know. But the question was when? They already had enough on their plate – what with Lois just coming out of hospital and Clark so concerned over her. He wouldn't want to be distracted right now...

...maybe she should just keep an eye on Lex's progress for now. Clark would handle it when it was time.

* * *

_A Week Later_

"Seriously Smallville go away," Lois gestured toward the far side of the room, "shoo! Go over there or better yet just leave and come back when I'm asleep."

Clark scowled, holding a bowl of hot soup and a silver spoon in his large hands.

"Don't look at me like that," Lois was indignant. "I'm not that one who's been hovering over someone who's perfectly_ fine_," she emphasised the last word. "You've been coming at me with that same bowl and spoon all week and I have to say, I'm well over it now." She furrowed her brows, "can't you just go into the barn and do whatever stuff it is you do in there?"

Clark cocked his head as if in thought and then glared.

"Don't be ridiculous Lois. You were in hospital and you're still weak -" at her protest he added, "okay, maybe not as weak as before but you're still not at your strength and you need this. The doctor agrees with me completely."

Lois sat up on the couch. "You know what? You and that doctor can shove that soup up where the sun doesn't shine!" She huffed, uncharacteristically.

Clark stood still at the end of the couch for a second before he reached his boiling point. He placed the bowl and spoon down none too gently on the coffee table and then threw the afghan away from Lois and grabbed her by the shoulders – not enough to hurt.

"Erm..." Lois furrowed her brows and glared; "now you're actually hurting me. You know that doctor didn't give you orders to manhandle his patient you know?"

"Shut up Lois and have your soup."

Lois hissed in protest and all she got for it was Clark picking her up as easily as ever, carrying her over into the kitchen with one arm and the other holding the bowl of soup and spoon.

Lois's jaw dropped in amazement.

They still hadn't really gotten to the subject of his powers and her ordeal with Brad. Every time she even spoke a word of his powers he'd say that they would wait until she got better. Well, she was better now and they would damn well talk. Hell! Her bruises had faded on her arms and legs. Even her cheek had lost its swell and the colouring had gone down. Only at times, the back of her head pained her but that was only a minor pain. She really didn't understand what the fuss was about.

It wasn't that he hid his powers any longer. Like now for example – he was showcasing them. He just didn't want to speak about them – not now.

Lois' jaw snapped shut when Clark deposited her on the kitchen countertop. When she almost fell off, Clark's arm shot out wrapping tight around her waist, his chest hard against hers.

Lois' head jerked up and her eyes met glittering blue ones before she ducked away. Clark clenched his jaw and turned away to get her a glass of water. She was making this very hard for him. Wasn't it hard enough that he had to resist her every time he set his eyes on her but now they were inches away from each other and he couldn't touch her? And she looked adorable in that teddy bear pyjamas of hers and not to mention – for some odd reason, Clark found her sexy in those as well as cute.

The damn Lane was turning him soft.

"Clark," Lois began.

Clark turned around with questioning eyes at her soft tone.

Lois hesitated, unsure if to bring the subject up now. And then she decided that it was better late than never. "Well..." she began again, "I was going to ask about those powers of yours..."

Lois's voice drifted away when she saw Clark's expression close against her words. She willed herself to remain calm and not get upset or angry but then Clark stopped and his face became softer again.

"Lois," he said coming closer, "you weren't supposed to know about that."

"What?" Lois shrieked. "Even now you're saying that I shouldn't know? Did you expect to hide it from me forever? So what was I? Someone to laugh at?" Lois ranted. "Let's see. Hm...Lois Lane thinks she knows everything so let's hide something from her and see if she works it out?"

"Lois, it wasn't like that and you know it."

To Lois' utter mortification and Clark's surprise, tears sprang to her eyes. She blinked several times before saying, "you know what? I don't know how it was like. How do you think it feels to find out that one of your best friend's has super powers and that you didn't know them properly at all, not really?"

Clark tried to remain calm, "Lois it wasn't like that... it isn't like that. And you do know me." He stepped closer towards her and she held up her hand. "You know me better than anyone most times and you know that," his eyes locked on hers and his heart softened more than he thought possible when he saw the tears. "Okay? You know me. I didn't tell you about my powers to protect you."

Everything inside Lois despaired at that statement but she knew in her heart and mind that he was telling the truth – that he had in fact wanted to protect her. That was what Clark Kent did – protect people.

"Do you believe me Lois?"

Silence passed.

Clark hesitated a foot away from her.

Lois nodded and Clark felt a weight lift. He stepped closer.

"But don't come near me right now," she smiled, "I really can't handle all that hovering. I'm full up."

Clark attempted a smile but his heart was still tight. She was trying to sound upbeat.

"So... what are all these powers you have?" Lois gulped and refused to lift her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Maybe another time, when you're well, I'll show you."

Lois kicked out her feet but missed him. "You are such a... urgh!!! I am _so_ well I could probably run a marathon and dance at a concert."

Clark grinned.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

Clark just grinned.

"And wipe that silly grin off your face."

"Make me," Clark taunted.

Lois sat perched on the kitchen countertop and glared up at Clark. "When I get to full health, I am so going to kick your butt. You remember that Smallville."

It seemed as if their earlier tension had dissolved but both knew that they had much more talking to get through.

Just then Lois' stomach grumbled and Clark raised an eyebrow. Lois just flushed bright red. Clark smiled.

Clark grabbed the bowl and came over to Lois, the spoon already at her mouth.

So they stayed like that for a first few minutes, in silence, both feeling the sexual tension and the heat generating between them. It was only moments later when Lois realised that Clark was practically standing in between her legs with his chest only a millimetre or so from hers.

She stilled.

And that's when Clark became aware as well.

Both stopped their movement and their eyes locked.

Lois felt heat – Clark's heat surrounded her and she wanted to give in – to simply be held in that heat.

Clark studied her face and what was after only seconds, but seemed like minutes for them, he placed the bowl at the side on the counter and then placed his hands at the small off Lois' back. She stayed still throughout – her gaze locked on his.

Clark pulled her closer and she felt his arousal digging into her stomach, long and hard. She felt herself go weak and she knew then that she had lost herself in him months ago.

He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly bent his head and inched his mouth toward hers.

Lois waited and then their mouths met and she was completely lost. She only felt him, felt Clark all around her and over her and she couldn't think a thing. He devoured her mouth and she surrendered.

Clark held her tighter against him and she forgot her inhibitions. Lois moulded herself against him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and the only thought that occupied them both at that moment in time was the recollection of how they'd been in a similar position some days past in the barn.

With his passions building, Clark pushed Lois back to bear her throat for his onslaught and in his actions; he knocked over the bowl of soup but took no notice. He only wanted to be closer to her. It was something calling in him to take her like it had silently been picking away at him for months.

He needed to claim her.

And he subconsciously realised that he was acting like a wolf after his mate in heat.

Clark threw all those comparisons out the window and pulled back to look upon Lois' closed eyes which opened with a passion filled glaze over them and her lips were swollen from his kisses, her chin tender from his stubble and her chest pushed out toward him, demanding attention.

Clark couldn't decide whether to take her here or take her up to his bedroom (which she'd taken over _again_) and have her there.

His mind was clouded with passion and then a sudden light came and his mouth curved up into a delicious smile – one which rocked Lois to the core.

The he proceeded to show her just what he had in mind. He placed an open mouth kiss on her throat and followed with a couple more.

"Clark?" Lois whispered huskily – her eyelashes dark against her flush skin.

"Mm?" Clark's eyes searched her face, his body hungry for more and she wasn't even undressed.

Lois felt Clark's hand slide up from her hip, passed her waist and up her side to lie just under her breast and she involuntarily arched into him.

Clark's eyes glinted and she shivered.

* * *

**End Note:**

Erm...so yeah, this chapter is a little late. Sorry guys but thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and is reading this story. Loving all the response. I've been soooooo busy this past week and then on top of that I've discovered the Sims, lol. I'd heard of them before but never took any notice and then this advert of Sims 3 came up and I had to get it. So now I've got a new base/tower for my computer so that it can handle the power of sims, lol. I'm not much of a gamer but I _have_ to play this. I've gotten addicted lol.

Anyway, back to the story. I might have said before that we've got five or so chapters left well I'm going to tell you now, that there are _still_ five or more chapters left for this. There's more for me to cram in yet, so read on!

Please read and review!

Until next time.

dark-halo-princess  
x


	24. Surrender

**

* * *

**

SUBTITLE: I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 30/07/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

Surrender

* * *

Clark bent his head, his eyes intent and locked on hers, keeping contact as his mouth got closer and closer to Lois'. She swallowed visibly, giving Clark a smug feeling before he finally captured her mouth with his.

Lois' body gave out – she was _that_ lost and out of mind. She could only feel and if she was honest, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. She felt Clark take extra care not to rub his stubble across her still bruised cheek but instead he placed his mouth carefully over hers, at the same time mastering his technique of the feather light kisses.

Lois surrendered and gave herself up to him.

She curled her arms around his neck, digging her fingers deep into his hair and pushed herself closer to him – ignoring the ache at the back of her calf from the graze, as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and Clark groaned. The sensation couldn't get any better for him as her stomach pressed against his arousal. There was not a more exciting feeling for his body Clark could ever want more.

He thought of how she was giving herself to him and wondered if she had finally overcome her earlier reservations and was now willing to be with him. He silently prayed it was that and moved his mouth more forcefully over hers. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth, Lois thought she died and went to heaven – the feeling was that intense. She moaned when Clark rubbed his callused hand across her throat before he slid it down her back to reach the hem of her pyjama top, where he then proceeded to slip his hand through to meet bare skin.

Lois' skin jumped at the contact and a delicious thrill shot up her spine when his bare hand met her bare skin. She gloried under his assault and at the back of her mind there was the slight wonder at how good he was at making her feel – feel both emotion for him in mind and for his body.

The kitchen lay ignored and the dropped bowl of soup was forgotten. Somewhere outside, Lois could hear Shelby barking but she gave it no thought.

Clark pulled his head back from his assault again and looked down at her with a gentle smile. Lois sat dazed for a moment before she felt Clark's hand come in contact with her breast and she sky rocketed. Her eyes shot to his and held, and what she saw there, took her breath away.

Clark Kent didn't just _want_ her but he _loved_ her. She'd known deep down that his feelings for her went deeper than what she'd assumed at the beginning but this was different. Now she had to accept his feelings and that scared her. If Lois was honest with herself, she would tell him that she was sort of in love with him as well.

What the hell! _She was in love with him._

And knowing and admitting that scared the hell out of her.

Lois Lane was not one for vulnerability.

"Lois, I can see where your mind is going and I don't like it one bit," Clark breathed, his voice husky and his eyes pleading with her to give him a chance. "I'm not going to let you do this to us again. Do you think we'd be in this position if we weren't serious? I've given you enough time-"

"Clark," Lois interrupted.

"No. I'm having my say," Clark said as he moved his hand to her back, rubbing circles on her bare skin and with the other, he cradled her face. "I've given you enough space and I've tried respecting whatever it is you wanted me to respect but now I want us to talk about this."

"But Clark," Lois began again, her eyes pleading, but Clark cut her off.

"No! First hear me out okay?"

Lois nodded.

"First you were wary of us as an item because you believed that I still loved Lana. But like I've told you, I don't love her and in fact, I don't think I ever did." When Lois raised her eyebrow, he continued, "I think I was infatuated with her. You know? Like any high school kid is at that time."

Lois tried to chuckle but it came out as a wheeze.

"Give me a break will you Lois?"

Lois collected herself. She was only attempting to lighten the situation because she was terrified. She didn't want to lose Clark – not over this. They'd been somewhat like mortal enemies when they'd first met and then they'd had an unspoken truce and then they'd gradually become friends. And somewhere along the way they'd come to grow feelings for each other – not just friendly affection, but lust and love.

No one had loved Lois Lane – not unconditionally, apart from her cousin. Only her cousin Chloe had ever shown her love and she'd loved in return but this relationship business made her want to run and hide. If she could visibly tremble she would have but Clark kept a good grip on her.

The sunlight shone through the windows, hitting the top of the counters, highlighting the pecks of crumbs and all the ingredients for the soup which had been left out. Lois washed her gaze around the kitchen and then her eyes came back to the man in question – because he was standing in front of her, blocking her escape to safe land. He stood close, forcing her to close around him.

"Okay," Lois began, her tone low, "I'm just scared, okay Clark?" She whispered and he couldn't have known how much that took out of her.

Clark watched her bent head and smiled in relief.

Lois felt the touch of Clark's hand and felt the calluses on his fingers run over her temple before he picked up strands of hair to play with and said, "I'm relieved to hear you finally admit that Lois. It's not a good thing you keeping all that bottled up and no," he said before she could butt in, "before you interrupt I just want to say that I know how difficult it was for you to tell me you're scared but you know something?"

When Lois didn't look up, Clark tugged her hair gently to raise her head and tipped her chin back. "I'm scared too," he whispered. His breath fanned across her face, gently blowing strands of her dark hair.

Lois sat in silence, searching his eyes and Clark left himself exposed. He wanted her to see what he felt but he'd told the truth. He _was _scared but he wanted this – he wanted her. He wanted her so bad it hurt to breathe.

Lois breathed deeply and gazed up at Clark with what he would always remember, her vulnerable expression. Not only was he leaving himself open to her but she was doing the same for him. And nothing could have made Clark happier.

Lois made a decision. She didn't take her eyes off of his.

"I believe you when you say you don't feel anything for Lana now, but that's not why I'm going to say what I am. I have realised that I've got feelings for you and like I said, I am scared. And you know how much I hate admitting that," Lois attempted a smile. "But...I think..." she broke off and when Clark gently prompted her she added barely audibly, "I think we should give it a go."

Because surely without giving it a go she would be denying something and she didn't want to ever live her life knowing that she'd not done something about her and Clark then and always regret it.

Clark's mind had stopped at that and he would have sworn that his heart had as well.

He didn't know that he'd unconsciously gripped Lois' head tighter and she'd winced or that he'd pulled her closer. Clark was so stunned by Lois' declaration that both his mind and body left reality for a while. Even after all she'd learned about him and all of her insecurities (because that's what they were), she was willing to give them a go. Clark had never been able to tell Lana about his powers because in his heart, he hadn't trusted her. And he knew without a doubt that he would have eventually told Lois – he had only kept it from her in order to protect her, because she always managed to get herself into trouble.

"But let's not tell anyone yet, okay? And I want to take it slow. So no rushing anything and in fact, we can act as if we're not really a...really a couple. Okay? And then after a few months we'll see. I think that's a good idea..." Lois babbled.

Clark zeroed back into the real world at Lois' request and without knowing it, he nodded. "But we _will _behave like a couple. We're not waiting months."

"So you're okay about this?" Lois asked, completely missing Clark's own demand. Clark paused and she was worried by his silence – this was what he'd wanted hadn't he?

Clark looked down at her and after a moment of trepidation, he grinned – that famous farm boy grin.

"Am I okay about this? Lois, I've been waiting months for us to reach this stage!"

His hand began rubbing circles again and Lois pushed into him.

"So...we're going to be okay," Clark whispered; his hand warm against her skin.

Lois nodded; her thoughts crazy and her whole body trembling.

Clark smiled gently, his eyes alight and Lois melted.

She'd wanted him for a long time and she'd denied herself for ages, simply because of her pride and her vulnerability – but no more. To the world, Lois Lane was brave, but to herself, she'd felt like a failure at times and now to know that she'd taken herself out of her comfort zone and achieved something – something in love, she was proud of herself. Lois wasn't about to boast because this was just the beginning, but she knew that with Clark she would not have to worry over much.

Sure, they hadn't spoken of love, but that would come sooner or later – because from Clark's expression, and looking up at him now, he was smitten with her.

Lois raised her hand from his hair and pulled it forward to lay it over his, which lay cradling her cheek.

She looked up at him and smiled – they'd been smiling at each other a lot lately.

"Lois, you don't know how happy you've made me. If might sound corny to you and don't roll your eyes but it is true."

Lois shocked Clark by laughing out loud.

"What?" Lois asked when Clark simply gaped at her, "isn't a girl allowed to laugh?"

"You're not acting yourself, Lois," Clark was perplexed and that confused expression of his was so cute, she thought.

"When it comes to you Smallville, there are always surprises. So don't go questioning why I'm acting different, I just am."

"Mm," Clark mumbled; his eyes on Lois' mouth.

She gulped, still not used to the sensation.

She held herself still as Clark bent his head again and this time before he laid his mouth on hers, he grinned a wicked smile. To anyone watching them, they would have been stunned at Clark's behaviour. Clark moved his hand away from Lois' cheek to run it through her hair before sliding down and up her top to rest just under her breast, the other still at her back.

"Clark..."

Clark ran his mouth over and over hers, desperate for more. He placed his hand over her breast to cup it while with his tongue, he played with her mouth. Lois groaned and almost fell off the counter as she pushed herself right against him and twined her arms tight around his neck. Clark steadied her but did not stop kissing and just as he was about to strip Lois of her top, a voice and a bark interrupted.

"Well well!" Chloe grinned, her mouth curved wide, with a stunned Jimmy at her side and a frantically barking Shelby on the other. The kitchen door was left open.

Lois went beet root red but Clark refused to move away from her or give her any space – apparently he'd forgotten about Lois' need for discretion for a while.

"Why is it that recently when I come to find you, I find you wrapped around each other?" Chloe asked with a raise of her eyebrow and Jimmy glanced back from Clark to Lois over and over again, like he couldn't make his mind up about what he was seeing.

Shelby on the other hand, appeared delighted with the whole scene – if his ecstatic barks were any indication. His tongue lolled in happiness and Clark grinned at him in delight, but when he met Chloe's gaze he flushed.

Lois reached around to move Clark's hands away from her and then readied to jump off the counter when Clark grasped her by the waist to put her down. Lois flushed brighter and Chloe was delighted.

"Erm..." Jimmy began – but he couldn't form a sentence.

"If you're both finished with each other, we'll be waiting in there," Chloe indicated the lounge area and then both she and Jimmy moved away, leaving Shelby on his own.

"Oh my God, Smallville!"

"Calm down Lois, it wasn't that bad," Clark said as he let Shelby out again after giving him a treat. "And don't say this time that this wasn't something. I heard what you said before about keeping this a secret for a while but why? Let's get this out in the open. You're not ashamed of _us_ are you?"

"No!" Lois was vehement and then she saw the twinkle in Clark's eyes and realised that he'd been joking.

"We'll tell them we're together," Clark reasoned as he came toward her again, enclosing her against the counter. "There's nothing to worry over Lois. It's took us this long. Can't we just be honest with each other and everyone?"

"Fine," Lois relented, "we'll tell them."

"Great."

"Guys, we're waiting!" Chloe called.

Lois rolled her eyes and swallowed hard. "Guess we'll have to face the music, huh?"

Clark reached out a hand and she took it.

* * *

Lex was overjoyed, but looking at his face you wouldn't have noticed it. The past week had been one of Lex's best and it was getting better by the second. He sat by the hearth, even though it was the afternoon and the day was warm. He wanted to feel warm with brandy sliding smoothly down his throat – because Lex Luthor was finally getting somewhere. After having been subjected to his bald head from the meteorite which hit Smallville those some years ago, Lex had grown up with a mission – to find all those meteor freaks and find out why and how that meteor shower had been caused.

Until a week ago, he'd been lagging behind in his quest with the odd finding here and there but now he'd gotten somewhere and it couldn't be better.

Too bad about Brad Wilkins, though. Lex had heard of Brad's misfortune after having kidnapped Lois Lane, but that was what was bound to happen and at least this way, the man was out of his way. Brad had been becoming something of an inconvenience for Lex in the last few days – before he'd been transported to Belle Reeve, of course.

"Please have the crystal transferred to the lab next door and I will come over to visit later – in an hour or so," Lex instructed the doctor at his side.

"Yes sir."

Lex sat on one of his luxurious leather couches, his heart warm from today's discovery. His top secret team had finally broken the seal and found something interesting about that crystal they'd uncovered. The light had shone around the crystal in the lab but no one had been injured from the heat or the light itself and then an image had popped up as a hologram.

An image of a crystal world.

That image had set Lex's heart afire because he wanted to know what it was – they were heading somewhere he was sure, but now he had to get there.

"Pass me those documents please."

The man at his right hand side placed a file in Lex's hand which he signed and then placed it on the table. Several similar documents followed and then Lex sat in his study by himself. It was time for reflection.

Lana hadn't contacted him for several days now. She'd called once after she'd arrived at her destination and that had been that. Lex had been too busy to call her and now that he looked back on the days past, he wondered why she hadn't called him. Something must be wrong – his intuition told him that much and Lex always respected that part of himself.

He'd call her later – after his visit to the lab. He wanted to see what that crystal had in store for him now.

Lex thought himself a little unlucky to have only seen the crystal hologram for a few seconds only but there would be more – Lex would bet on that.

"Thank you John," Lex said when he left the study to find his right hand man. "Please see to it that my meetings at the Board are cancelled for tomorrow. I have other pressing matters."

John nodded and left.

"I see you've already set up?" Lex enquired when he reached the lab – a different one than the one he'd visited last time. And this time, Lex didn't bother himself with wearing that hideous lab coat. His suit was so much more suitable and appropriate for a man like him – a man with power.

"Yes Mr Luthor," the ever present Dr Wilkins spoke up. "We – I mean the team, thought it best that we set up right away so that if we were to have any surprises from our little finding, we wouldn't be found unaware."

"Good thinking Dr Wilkins," Lex praised, but his face remained impassive.

The crystal everyone was fascinated by lay in a room isolated on its own. The room was no bigger than a typical store room but it did its job. The windows encasing the room were double thick with protection against anything leaking out. So should that crystal emit any kind of gas, it would be contained until otherwise removed.

"As of the latest development Mr Luthor, nothing has changed. The crystal simply sits there and our equipment has detected no activity these past few hours. It is dormant at the moment as you can see," the doctor pointed at the object through the clear glass window.

Lex gazed at it and nodded. "I understand, but please make sure that nothing goes undetected. I want to know when anything happens and everything should be recorded."

"Yes sir."

"Has that colour of the crystal changed?" Lex enquired.

"No sir."

Lex would have sworn that the crystal had been a darker shade of red than it was now. "Please make sure Dr Wilkins. I do not play well with incompetence."

"I understand sir," the man nodded, and again Lex was reminded of how weak and pathetic the man was.

* * *

Clark and Lois sat in silence. Both were overwhelmed by what they'd been told by Chloe and Jimmy. And then not only that, but they'd just overcome an obstacle of their own and now they had another one to fight.

Chloe had just informed them of how Lex had extracted the object a week ago and Clark had been ashamed at realising that he'd completely forgotten about that due to Lois' recent kidnapping and then taking care of her. They'd been shocked to hear that both Chloe and Jimmy had been keeping track through Lex's files.

And the hardest part of it all was that Lois knew that both Clark and Chloe were holding something back, and then she concluded that it must have been something to do with Clark's powers and they couldn't speak of it now in Jimmy's presence. So Lois would have to be patient – _damn, she hated that!_

Clark smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Lois kicked him – hard. It wasn't like he could feel it after all – she knew that much.

"So we're going to have to retrieve the crystal before our resident evil gets his mind into destruct mode and decides to use it for something or he finds it more useful than he'd originally thought," Chloe said.

"I agree with Chloe," Jimmy nodded, his expression resolved.

"So do we Jimmy," Lois said, "but how do we go about this? We can't exactly waltz in there and say, _hey, give that back, we want it before you manipulate it for evil!_"

Clark chuckled.

"What? It's true."

Clark chucked her under the chin, causing both Jimmy and Chloe to inwardly sigh at their happiness.

Clark was radiating joy.

"Also," Chloe began, pulling a file out of her purse, "I have this." She smacked the file on the table and smiled. "It's just something I picked up."

Clark raised his eyebrows before he opened up the file and both he and Lois read it over.

"I know," she beamed, when both Lois and Clark looked up amazed. "Yep, I got those pictures and guess what? Our meticulous Lex Luthor may have just missed out on something crucial."

"You're saying that he and his team didn't find this capsule and just happened to pass on by with only the crystal?" Lois said sarcastically.

"Believe Lois. It's all true though. Lex actually missed this and when I went over to take a look at the extraction site, which they'd obviously covered up, I found not only disturbed soil, but that capsule peeking out like a beacon. I can't believe Lex missed it!" Chloe was so happy.

"And so we took pictures before we came to collect you two and found you...you...you know," Jimmy blushed.

Lois glared.

Clark had told Chloe and Jimmy that he and Lois were giving _it _a go – as in them as an item. Lois had balked when Chloe had hugged them both enthusiastically before giving Lois a little side smile for gossip to come later.

Clark cleared his throat.

"So where is this capsule?" He voiced. "And have you checked it out yet?"

"No," Chloe said with a meaningful look. "I thought I'd leave it for you to look at first," and for Jimmy's sake she added, "you know, since you have such a mind for these things."

"Thanks Chloe," Clark grinned. "Do you have it with you?"

Chloe and Jimmy exchanged glances.

"Mmm, on that front," Chloe began, "we have to explain something. At first Jimmy and I weren't sure whether to take the capsule out from its hiding place in the soil but then Jimmy said that Lex's team might come back so we tried to get it out. And here is where the trouble starts. You see, the capsule was placed deep in the soil and Jimmy and I thought that getting it out would be easy. Well, let me tell you, it wasn't," Chloe huffed with a smile.

"Yeah," Jimmy added, "I had to go into the pit – the one Lex's team had dug up – and then I had to take the capsule out. And remember here that Chloe and I had no idea whether this thing was lethal, but then Chloe was there so all seemed good," he grinned at her.

"Forget your mushy moments for now," Lois quipped dryly, "but why did you go into the pit when the pit itself could have been dangerous? It could have collapsed."

"Lois, Lex's team had left supports and I was positive that they were going to come back to restore their extraction and so we_ had_ to get the capsule in case Lex found it the next time."

"Mm," Lois replied.

Clark scowled at Lois, "where are you going with this? Anyway Chloe, so where is this capsule?" At the mention of the word, for some reason Clark got the chills – like a premonition, but he ignored it.

Chloe looked down, "well actually, we brought it with us..." she trailed off and then added, "I think you should have a look at it first."

In her mind Chloe was certain that this was meant for Clark. The whole crystal and the capsule coincidence seemed at bit too much. It was all meant for Clark and she prayed that this time the world wouldn't turn upside down as a result.

"Come on Clark. Let's check it out," Lois rose as Clark did.

Clark turned with raised eyebrows and a warning glint in his eyes, "not this time Lois. I'm looking over it first. Why don't you stay here and get Chloe and Jimmy something to drink?"

Lois fumed but instantly realised that this must be something important. Then again, shouldn't she be included – she was somewhat like a partner now wasn't she? They were a _couple_ now.

Oh my God! They were a couple!

Chloe handed Clark the capsule from her purse and he left to go to the barn. Jimmy grinned in delight as he watched Lois have a Lois type panic attack, exclaiming over what was happening and had the world gone crazy?

He was sure it was over Clark and nothing could have made Jimmy giddier.

_Finally_...CK and Lois were together – _well_, somewhat together as a couple.

And Jimmy had predicted that all along.

* * *

**End Note:**

Hi to all my readers! I enjoyed writing this chapter and _finally_, they've somewhat reached an understanding, lol. Ha! Lois and Clark, tire you out sometimes... Chapter is a day late but hey, it's here, lol. Really, the Sims have brainwashed me! Thanks to everyone reading and to all my lovely reviewers - I LOVE reading your comments!

Expect the next chapter sometime in a few days. Note that it will be pretty short and you'll see why. Those reading _Dear Journal_ can expect a chapter next week.

Please read and review!

dark-halo-princess  
x


	25. Letter Number Three

**

* * *

**

SUBTITLE: I Want You

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 04/08/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

Letter Number Three

* * *

_My Son,_

_I hope you have read the two letters preceding this one and have gained a better understanding of what happened to you and our world. I pray that you have come to understand why your existence on earth had to be this way. _

_You know from the letters before this, that Krypton has been breaking down and our time here is almost over. Your departure from this world to earth will not be long now. The time has come for your mother and I to say our final goodbye, but in this letter I must tell you something of grave importance and I could not stress the fact of how you must follow that path that has been laid out for you. There are steps which you must take and they may appear random, useless and even dangerous to you, but you must understand that the future of our world depends on you._

_Kal-El, you are our only hope. You will be Krypton's saviour. My son, you will lead the path for the restoration of Krypton._

_Do not be confused and think you have misunderstood me. There is a way in which you can bring back Krypton to its full glory – you can set the planet in motion again. I say this because I have packed another capsule, separate to yours (for your safety), which contains a crystal. This crystal is not your usual one you may have found at the Fortress, nor ones like which you may have found in locations on earth. _

_This crystal is special._

_The crystal is blood red – the colour of our lifeline. You will have found this crystal when the time is right, with these letters your mother and I have enclosed to you. Understand Kal-El, that with this crystal you will begin the process of the rebirth of Krypton._

_You may have a worry over how the rebirth of Krypton will affect the planet you now inhabit and the others surrounded in the galaxy. I say do not worry because as you will have come to discover, Krypton is placed in a different galaxy to the one earth is situated in._

_I do not have a lot of time to explain to you the importance of the crystal for you will surely understand. There is much more I have to tell you, which will be programmed into the Fortress. Seek me for guidance there. Just know this Kal-El, that you must not leave the crystal in any hands – for it must be in your hands when it is inserted into the designated slot at the Fortress._

_Please keep careful watch Kal-El and do whatever you must to do ensure you do not fail._

_The fate of Krypton rests in your hands._

_Your father,_

_Jor-El._

_

* * *

_

**End Note:**

Erm...this was supposed to be up days ago but I went away for the weekend. Expect a chapter next week or maybe earlier, depends...

Until next time!

dark_halo_princess  
x


	26. She Who Loves, Worries

**

* * *

**

**SUBTITLE: I Want You**

**

* * *

**

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 25/08/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

She Who Loves, Worries

* * *

The barn sat under the gaze of the moon, its' occupant quiet, not a squeak could be heard from any night creature. The evening had passed and night was slowly closing in but the lone man sat in his barn, while his friends awaited his news back at the house.

Clark sat, completely stunned – his mind refusing to contemplate what his eyes had scanned. There wasn't a word from any of the three letters he could not recount – for it was all imprinted in his mind – the shock of his discovery and the unlikelihood of such an existence of the crystal.

How had this happened and why? Who would have ever guessed that Krypton could be re-shaped and re-formed, from simply one small crystal? Who would be able to say that they could bring back earth, should it ever collapse?

Clark was boggled but at the same time, he_ believed_ – because being from another planet was who he was and discovering great findings was what he did. Why should a crystal, which could ultimately bring back a whole planet, be any different to his past findings? Well...for the one glaring reason that it would bring back the foundation for a whole civilisation. Would bringing back Krypton bring the people back as well? How would that work?

Questions raced across his mind as Clark sat in contemplative silence and wondered how much of this he could explain to Chloe and now, Lois. He could sure picture Chloe's facial expression and it was something comical but Lois's face? She'd likely laugh at him and insist that he was pulling her leg.

Only recently had he told Lois of his powers – or rather had he been forced to use them in her presence – and here he was about to shock her into fear. Clark shook his head – _fear?_ Lois didn't know that meaning of the word.

Clark chuckled, amazed at the concept that he could laugh when he'd just read letters from his biological parents and discovered his missions, or destiny rather, of setting the re-birth of Krypton in motion.

So Clark stood, walked over to his ever present telescope and gazed through it out at the sky, into space. His mind seemed at peace when he stood there and gazed in wonder – he could deal with things when he could piece them in his mind. Even though he had the greatest powers he could ever conceive of, Clark was always awed by the sheer beauty of the constellations in space and the distant glimpses of planets he often caught with his super vision.

What would he tell Chloe and Lois?

The most important question was – what was Lex doing with the crystal? Lex clearly had extracted the crystal after somehow finding out about its existence. Lex had eyes and ears everywhere, and one of these days, Clark swore he was going to make sure Lex couldn't harm anyone anymore.

Clark straightened up and heaved a great sigh. Just a few hours earlier he and Lois had made great headway in their relationship and she'd offered to give it a go. Clark's heart swelled at the thought of him and Lois as an item. He loved her. He loved looking at her, he loved holding her, he loved kissing her and he just loved _her_. She made him want to laugh and strangle her at the same time – and Clark secretly cherished those moments the most. It was the beginning of what was going to be something truly significant in his future – of that he was sure.

Clark sighed as he walked across the landing and down the stairs, reciting in his mind how he would approach the trio back at the house. He couldn't very well say, _'hey guys, guess what? You know my biological father? Well, he and my biological mother wrote a couple of letters to me and you know how I found them? Yeah, I found them in the capsule you gave me Chloe. And by the way Jimmy, I have powers. Yeah, powers like those meteor infected people we've encountered, although in my case, I inherited my powers genetically and oh yeah, before I forget to tell you, I'm from another planet. Oh and Lois, you know how I want this relationship of ours to work? Just to let you know that on that account, we may be having some problems because I'm going to pretty preoccupied. You want to know how and why? Well...I'm supposedly the answer to my biological father, Jor-El's, problems and he wants me to restore my home planet, Krypton.'_

When Clark reached the house, it was all a different situation. Jimmy had left because he got called away urgently to get shots of some high ranking mobster at a down town club in Metropolis. Chloe remained, although now without a car – and she would have left with Jimmy if she hadn't been so eagerly awaiting Clark's answers.

"So Smallville, what do we have here?" Lois chirped.

Clark thought she appeared remarkably calm about this crystal situation since she'd only recently found out about his powers. Clark grinned at Lois' glare when he failed to reply fast enough.

"Chloe here filled me in on all that's been going on with you," and then she added, after Clark turned to raise his eyebrows at Chloe. "Don't get on your high horse. It wasn't all the grisly details. Just some bits and bats I was happy to learn about."

When Lois directed a cheeky grin his way, Clark wanted to grab her and hold her tight. Instead, he kept a straight face and turned to face Chloe. "What have you been telling her? Actually forget it, we'll discuss that later."

Chloe smiled wide.

"So why are we standing around here when we could be hearing about all you've found Smallville? Where is the capsule anyway? And how come you're taking your sweet time getting to the point? You know Smallville, this is _so_ like you. You're always so slow off the mark," Lois rambled, her tirade gaining in excitement. "You know it was like this back when we first met and it's like this now. I sometimes wonder if you're ever going to get fast enough to catch on that I can't wait all day for news. _He-ll-o? _I am a news reporter in the making you know – apart from when I'm helping your mom, of course."

Chloe burst out laughing and Clark got that feeling when he wanted to laugh and strangle her at the same time. He stepped closer to her, grasped her arm to guide her across the kitchen into the living room.

"You two sure make a pair!" Chloe chuckled and received a scowl from Clark.

Clark ignored the two and sat, pulling Lois down beside him and amazed that she hadn't protested his gentle manhandling of her. Chloe sat in the chair at the side. Both Chloe and Lois waited in anticipation – Lois eager to be part of something so exciting and she also felt a strange sense of pride for Clark, in that he was so much greater that she'd ever expected him to be. She'd always known, even from the beginning, when she and Clark had somewhat started on the wrong foot that Clark would achieve greatness in his life, one way or the other. But this was simply extraordinary, and Lois was sure that somewhere deep down in her heart and at the back of her mind, she had always known that there was something extra special about Clark.

"You're going to have to brace yourself," Clark began and then paused, "actually Lois, do you want to hear this? You've just learned of my powers and it can get –"

"Whoa! Stop right there buster! I'm going to sit here and listen. I don't care when I found out about your secret but now I know and I want to be a part of whatever you have going here. I'm not scared of anything you could reveal."

Clark waited and then said, "really? Mmm, well, I just found out that my home planet, Krypton, can be restored to its full glory with that crystal that Lex has in his possession."

Chloe choked and gaped, her jaw dropping open and Lois spluttered, her eyes wide with fear and confusion – although she masked her fear quite well.

"No way!" Lois was the first to voice her disbelief. "How can a whole planet be restored? It's like saying earth can be formed once again. That's supposed to be impossible, isn't it?"

"Clark?" Chloe tugged at his attention. "I've known about your powers for a long while and we've been through a lot but this, this ranks high in the ranks of bizarreness, let me tell you." She shook her head in denial.

"It's true Chloe," Clark stated solemnly, "and Lex has the crystal."

Chloe cast frantic glances back and forth between Clark and Lois. "This must be the worst possible scenario, Clark. We have to get it back as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I know. There were three letters enclosed in the capsule, one from my biological mother, Lara, and the other two from Jor-El. There's quite a lot they say but that third one from Jor-El says that the crystal must not fall into the wrong hands. We've been through this before and this time we have to work fast so that Lex doesn't get it into his head to test a crazy experiment on the crystal."

Lois sat in stunned silence. This was all new to her and the fact that this was Clark they were talking about was astonishing.

"We have to track down the crystal and hope that he hasn't discovered anything yet." Chloe said. She was already getting out her laptop to type away at the keyboard.

"I'm going to visit the Fortress to see if Jor-El has any answers for me there," Clark frowned. "He did write in the letter that I should go there. I'll be heading out tomorrow morning."

He didn't want to leave Lois alone but this had to be done and he'd leave Chloe with her.

"Isn't that the cold place?" Lois asked, referring to some information Chloe had imparted on her.

Clark smiled in response at her phrasing, his eyes taking in her beautiful face and her adorability in those pyjamas. "That's the one."

"Won't you need to pack clothes and stuff – wait – I forgot for a second. You're superhuman," she finished wryly. "I want to come with you. I will need to pack though." Lois mused.

"No Lois, you won't be coming with me," Clark's tone was adamant. "I'm not having you traipsing about in freezing conditions when you're recovering from what happened a week ago."

"I'm not weak Clark."

"This isn't about that."

"Clark's right Lois, you can't go out there. It's dangerous for us," Chloe spoke, willing her headstrong cousin to understand.

Lois huffed and slapped at Clark's thigh, which brushed against hers, "fine, I give in this time."

Clark grinned.

So the trio sat and planned of how to track down the place where Lex held the crystal so that Clark could break in to retrieve it and then they would go from there. Neither of the three wanted to contemplate what the restoration of Krypton would mean and furthermore, they were fearful of the unknown and not knowing how the restoration of a planet could come about. Despite Jor-El's assurances in the letter, that the galaxies and earth would not be affected by the restoration of Krypton, there was no guarantee and Clark was seriously unwilling to risk it. But for now his main priority was getting back that crystal.

* * *

A week later and Clark had many answers and knew the whereabouts of the crystal. Chloe, like always, had done an amazing job of hacking and tracking down the lab where Lex held the crystal. It wasn't such a secreted hiding place and that was the reason it was so successful in being conspicuous.

Clark knew that he could sneak straight in out without alerting the security team at Luther Corp, nor the cameras. He was positive that he would have the crystal in his hands by nightfall. However, he was loathed to admit that he had slight obstacles in his way – one being his stubborn girlfriend. How sweet the word sounded, his _girlfriend_. Last year, Clark would have never predicted that Lois and he would be an item, romantically.

The last week he had watched her recover and finally the bruises which had covered her satin skin had gradually faded, except for the gash on the back of her calf and the gash at the back of her head. Clark had sighed with relief when Lois showed no sign of stress or trauma and as of yet, they still had not approached the subject of her capture. Clark kept track of Brad in Bell Reeve – making sure that he stayed locked in there and so he could never hurt Lois again.

From when Clark had returned from the _Fortress_ after the night when he'd discovered the letters sent from his biological parents and found out about reason of existence of the present crystal, he and Lois had made steady progress. She was still hesitant when he physically took charge and he could read the fear and hope in her eyes when they conversed. The banter was still there and Clark would swear that she was even more stubborn now than ever before.

Like for now as example, she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a determined expression fixed on her face – her intentions were resolute – apparently she believed that he, Clark, would take her along with him when he broke into the lab. Never mind the fact that he had powers – super speed – that he could zoom in and out, and she would be far behind, holding him back. When Clark had made that case five minutes earlier, Lois had proposed that she wanted to go along to help him and she wouldn't hold him back – she was a Lane.

"Look Smallville, I want in on the action," she huffed out a breath, sending her bangs flying over her eyes. "I've been cooped up in here," she gestured around the Kent house, "and as nice and relaxing it is," she added sarcastically, "I want to do something exciting. I want to go out!"

Clark gazed at her profile, trying to keep an impassive expression and failing miserably. He was glad that Chloe had opted to stay in Metropolis and Jimmy was elsewhere, completing one of his assignments. Chloe would be monitoring from her laptop and computer stations in her apartment to let Clark know of any unexpected hindrances.

"I understand Lois," Clark reasoned, "but like I said, I want to get in and out fast. Having you there with me would be no use," he shook his head when her expression turned mutinous. "I mean," he coughed, "that you'd slow me down and before you can argue with that, you know it's true."

"I could help Clark. I'd be something like your eyes behind your back and I'm fast, even if I'm not superhuman."

Clark loved the fact that Lois had adjusted to his powers so quick and so well and treated him exactly the same as before she found out. But when she argued and pointed that she could keep up with him physically, he had to draw a line, because she could seriously get hurt if she went along.

"Lois, the security is tight there and I can't be watching over you when I'm supposed to be focusing on retrieving that crystal," he stepped closer to her; her back was to the kitchen island.

Lois's hackles rose at the implied remark that she couldn't look after herself and needed someone to protect her. "I'm a grown woman Smallville, if you haven't already noticed," she added dryly, her eyes spitting fire, "and I want in on this. I'm not just being stubborn! I want to get out of here before I go mad! I haven't been out anywhere remotely entertaining lately and can you blame me if I want something to get my adrenalin going?"

Clark chuckled smugly, "so what we've been doing lately hasn't got your adrenalin going?"

Lois glared, "you know Smallville? Sometimes I wish you hadn't gained this sudden spurt of confidence."

Clark grinned and then threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm being totally serious," Lois muttered, annoyed at Clark.

After Clark had finished laughing, he raised his hand to brush her bangs away which were covering her right eye but Lois stepped back.

"No way are you touching me if you don't let me go with you mister."

Clark raised his eyebrow mockingly, "so you're planning on holding out on me are you Lois? That's low even for you."

Lois grinned, "I have to do what I have to do."

"Come here," Clark whispered, his heart rate picking up at the sight of her grinning mouth. He wrapped his arms around Lois's waist and pulled her tight against him, the top of her head just below his chin. She didn't resist and Clark knew she wouldn't have. "Look at me."

Lois breathed against Clark's throat, her mind working furiously to work out a way to get him to let her go with him. She was worried about him and no matter what powers he had, he could be vulnerable as well. Lois had learned of the green Kryptonite and how it affected Clark and just the thought of losing him sent her heart a stutter.

"I don't want you going with me Lois and that's final," Clark began. "I can't keep an eye on you Lois and as much as I know how strong you are," he added, "I still feel the need to look after you. Do you understand?"

Lois considered and thought over her worry for him and then conceded. If she worried over him after he had his special powers, then why shouldn't he be allowed to worry over her?

"I understand," Lois nodded – her eyes solemn. "It's just that I want to be able to make sure that you're okay."

Clark's heart soared and melted at her declaration. He watched her expressive eyes as they gazed into his and then he bent his head to press his mouth to hers. She yielded to him instantly as Clark brushed his mouth over hers and then as he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. When Clark pushed his tongue at the seam of her lips, Lois surrendered completely, her mouth opening for him. And from then, the kiss when from gentle to hot and demanding – long, hot kisses were exchanged as Clark sought to get closer and Lois moaned in delight. Her head was spinning with the headiness of her pleasure and she cried out when Clark cupped her bottom with one hand and pressed her aching moist centre against his heavy arousal.

They hadn't yet slept together, although it had been a week since they'd become an item – and the sexual frustration was mounting between them.

Clark tore his mouth from hers to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down along her throat. Lois arched her neck to give him better access, as her hands moved restlessly over his shoulders and gripped him there to hold as her anchor.

Clark gentled his kisses, his breath ragged as he raised his head to look at Lois, the beauty of her face, her eyes aglow with passion and her hair dishevelled from the his hand which had curled possessively around the soft dark locks.

"You make me want to –"

"I know," Lois finished for him, her breathing coming out in gasps.

Clark stared at her profile in wonder and smiled gently before he bent his head once again to capture her sweet mouth with his – he couldn't get enough of her taste. She was absolutely heavenly. This time though, Clark kept the kisses gentle and Lois kissed him back with feather light brushes of mouth over mouth.

* * *

The lab which was secreted away in a deserted warehouse was filled with activity as the employees hurried to leave the premises to get back home before the moon came out to its fullest.

It had been a busy day for all of them, what with Mr Luthor issuing commands left and right and him being present all day – a rare occurrence. But the team knew for sure that Mr Luthor had something special planned for the crystal they'd acquired a week or so ago. All other experiments and testing at the secret lab were put on the back burner because at this moment in time, Mr Luthor's main interest was the blood red crystal which changed colour dramatically every other day.

Today the crystal glowed a pale pink.

While the employees left, the security team was still stationed around the perimeter of the warehouse, keeping guard. Like always, a security personnel sat in the back room where all the CCTV cameras were stationed, keeping an eye on all who were leaving and entering the building.

The cameras were situated all around the perimeter and the guard was keeping a keen eye on all the screens in front of him, occasionally sipping at his mug of coffee. Even after everyone had left the building with only the security team remaining, the guard kept a vigilant eye – for if something was to happen then Mr Luthor would have his job, or rather his head.

* * *

Clark scanned the night in front of him and listened carefully as the trees swayed gently in the night breeze. He'd left the Kent farm an hour ago, first visiting Chloe to make sure all was good and ready back at her place and then he'd made a few rounds before he'd driven over to a short stop off the highway, hid his red truck and then super-sped to where he was now.

The warehouse was in front of him, beyond the trees and shrubbery. Clark had marked off three men who were placed on his side of the wall. He would circle the perimeter to count the total number of guards before going in and he could count on Chloe to guide him from there. The ear piece she had recommended was inserted in his ear and he relayed information back to Chloe through the small, concealed microphone attached to his shirt front.

Clark had left Lois back at the farm, after kissing her and telling her to stay put. She'd waved him off and he sighed with relief that she was safe back at home.

Just when Clark believed the area around him to be quiet, save the guards pacing back and forth, he heard a slight rustle behind him. Keeping still, he didn't turn around, neither did he voice what was happening to Chloe. He kept silent and when he thought the guard – he assumed that's who it was – had passed without detecting him, he breathed in relief.

But when he thought he was in the clear, the rustling became louder and then he heard familiar mutterings followed by a curse and he issued his own curse before he turned around and stormed over to where Lois stood in the middle of the tree enclosure, her back to him, trying to peek through the dense brushes.

* * *

Lois had been sick with worry, even after she'd told Clark she'd stay put back at the farm. She had honestly tried to hold her fear for his safety at bay but when she couldn't take it anymore, she had gotten into her car and driven over – having known the locations of the warehouse – and hidden her car.

She hadn't meant to come but she had and that was that. So here she was now, trying to look through the brushes into the night so she could work out which path led to the warehouse where the lab was.

She wondered if Clark was here yet and hoped she'd find him before he got into the place so that she could follow him. Lois knew that Clark would be angry with her but then when _didn't_ she make him annoyed, irritated or angry.

So saying, Lois stood silently, dressed in her usual jeans and top with her jacket buttoned to the top to ward of the chill of the night.

Just when she'd figured out that this was the wrong path – the ground was heavy with leaves and so the path didn't look used – a sound froze her breath.

And then a large, familiar, male hand muffled her shriek as an arm wrapped like a steeled band around her waist from behind and his deep voice demanded, "What the hell are you doing here Lois?"

Now...why did this scene seem like déjà vu?

* * *

**End Note:**

Yikes! This chapter is sooo late and I'm sorry for that. I didn't intend to update so late but then I've been ill with a bug that's going around and then after I got a little lazy. Anyway, thanks for everyone who's been reading this so far and to **moliternobr** who gave me a nudge in getting this chapter out. Also, I had said that there would be an update for _Dear Journal_ but at the moment I've lost track of the plot for that one, so it's going to come along slowly and I may be making changes. So heads up to those who are also reading that fic.

On a side note, I can't wait for season nine of Smallvillle coming in September! So much Clois expected!

Expect the next chapter for this fic in the next week and no, I won't update late, lol. Really!

Please read and review.

dark-halo-princess  
x


	27. On A Rampage Of Craze And Chase

**

* * *

**

**SUBTITLE: I Want You**

* * *

Authored by dark-halo-princess

::A Smallville fanfic::

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Genre: Romance, Drama and Humour  
Rating: T (Content not suitable for younger ages)  
Note: Rating has been changed from K+  
Date last revised on: 26/09/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. This fanfic is created from my ramblings with the use of the characters from the show.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

On A Rampage Of Craze And Chase

* * *

"Lois, can you speak quietly? I could probably hear you from space," Clark hissed.

Lois rolled her eyes and hissed back with, "I'm not talking so loud. It's you with your super hearing – it's _so_ not my fault that everything I say sounds ten times louder to you."

Clark grasped her wrist and turned her around, "I can hear you fine Lois." He huffed out a breath, "look, we got in here and let's try to stay in here. I want the crystal tonight if I can get it."

Lois pulled her arm back, "I'm not slowing you down," she gestured toward the dark side corridor, "go ahead."

Clark gave her one last mock glare before he stalked ahead of her down the corridor, keeping watch and heating all the CCTV cameras into sizzling bits and pieces. Lois loped silently behind him, secretly marvelling at this new side to Clark and wondering why it made him so much sexier for her. She smiled reassuringly at him when he glanced back to make sure she was there. He was being really good about all this – what with her interrupting him on his mission and making herself a partner.

"I'm almost in block 2D: section C, Chloe. Give me more intel," Clark whispered into his microphone, waiting for Chloe to report back and let him know which corridor to use next. Because of Lois being with him, he was forced to move slowly instead of super-speeding in there and out. He glanced back at her and moved on.

Lois was silent until she caught a dark shadow slip past the corridor from the corner of her eye, and she gasped. Clark whirled around, saw what had caught Lois's attention – a guard readying his gun, aiming at Lois's heart – and super-sped behind him, snapping his head with one yank and dropping him to the floor like dead rock.

Lois gaped. Then she raised her hands and clapped – one, two.

Clark frowned and without a word to her, walked on when Chloe gave him new directions.

Lois was amazed but kept her head on the task. She'd come in to make sure that Clark would be okay but he looked like he was capable of looking after himself. Lois shook her head in pride.

"You're almost there Clark," Chloe chanted in his ear.

Lois kept everything in her sight – like the General had taught her. She saw the red lights dotted around the ceiling and the shadowed walls which encased the metal foundations. This was like one huge metal block with pipes like mazes around the interior. Lois thought why anyone would want to work here.

"Lois, come here," Clark called over.

Thus far they had been lucky and had not encountered any serious opposition. Clark was almost there – he could feel the crystal beating – if that could be it. His hearing detected a slight radiation wave coming from somewhere in that room and was sure it was the crystal.

"I'm coming Smallville. What is it?"

"Chloe told me that the crystal is in there," Clark pulled Lois closer as she tipped her head back to get a look at his profile. It was pretty dark in there. The corridors were like metal tombs – _long_, metal tombs.

"So, what are we planning to do? There must be high top security measures in there, even if we got past these loonies out here so easily."

Clark shook his head at Lois' vocabulary and replied, "I want you to stay out here, in that corner," he pointed to a far corner, "while I go in and get the crystal."

"No way Smallville! I want to come with you. What if there's green kryptonite in there or something," Lois got anxious just thinking about it.

"I'll be fine Lois," he tried reassuring her.

"Look Smallville. I don't want to have to carry you out of here if there happens to be that stuff in there and then who knows what'll happen."

"Lois..."

"What's the most that can go wrong? There's no one in there, right? Everyone has left the building apart from those few guards and you can easily take out the cameras. You know that I can help you."

Clark stared down at Lois' face in contemplative silence. He would be able to keep an eye on her in there. Think of what she could get into out here in the few seconds he'd be gone.

So saying, Clark agreed and they prepared their entrance into the room.

It didn't take a few seconds to get the crystal out, it was that easy. It was blood red, sitting there on its satin pedestal, isolated in a glass box, in a separate glass barricaded room. There was no other object in the room – it was so sterile and creepy for Lois, she shivered.

Clark had the crystal wrapped in the cloth and cocooned deep in his jeans' pocket as he picked Lois up to cradle her against his chest and prepared to super-speed out of the metal compound.

Lois protested at being man-handled without warning, and was about to curse him when the alarm went off – a few seconds too late – and the floor above them beat down with heavy footsteps and all the lights flashed on.

* * *

"Get the men down there now, John!" Lex boomed at the top of his voice. He was no longer the controlled man he usually was. "I want names and files. I want to know who these intruders are and then I want them captured and isolated until I get there."

"Yes sir," John answered rapidly. He mumbled instructions into his headset, avoiding eye-contact with the young Luthor.

Lex swiped his opened files across his desk after he poured himself a snifter of brandy and sat down in his leather chair. This was not going as planned. His secreted warehouse was under attack and he'd just been informed that a number of his men were down and out. His most prized possession up to date was in danger of being taken – he just knew it – that's what whoever was in there was here for. And he, Lex, was here, sitting in his office, awaiting news instead of being right there in the middle of the action. But, and it was a big but, Lex knew and understood the important reason why he must wait.

John hastily got off his headset and cast furtive glances about the high ceilinged room – even in this weather, the hearth was blazing and it wasn't helping his condition at all. John could feel sweat pooling at the bottom of his spine and the back of his neck felt as though it was roasting. Somehow, however, John was absolutely certain that it wasn't the fire heating him up but his nervousness and anticipation of his employer's reactions to the news he held now.

"Out with it John! I do not have the time nor the inclination to wait about while you gather yourself," Lex said in his level tones, clearly aware of his right hand man's agitation. "My warehouse is under attack and yet here you are, relaying information to me like a mutt right out of training school."

John valiantly kept his gaze on Lex's as he repeated what he'd been told, "Sir, the guards at sections A and B have regrouped but in section C, they have not been so lucky. And..." John hesitated, then he steeled himself, "we don't have names sir. It is not possible. The intruders have disabled the cameras sir." He glanced down at his feet.

There was eerie silence and then, "get me visuals now!"

"Yes sir."

John stumbled and then rushed about to get his orders done – his hairline was dripping now.

* * *

Chloe gasped, grabbed the edge of the table and whispered frantically down the link between her and Clark. "I'm going to have to cut off Clark. Lex will discover the connection and then he'll go from there. I'm not on a secure link."

She waited whilst she heard what was like pandemonium go down where Clark and Lois were.

"You have to do something to keep this link Chloe. I'm all out of options here. They have us surrounded and I can't get back out the way I came. I can't risk Lois by trying to get past them all."

Chloe agonised and was glad that Jimmy had gone out. She searched for solutions but there were none.

"There's no way Clark," she shook her head, although Clark could not see her action, "I've checked. I'm going to cut off now and I'll try to get another link but this one won't do. Lois can handle it. Just get out of there and quick."

With that said Chloe disconnected the line and prayed that Lex had not found the connection. That man was like a black panther – relentless.

Chloe rustled her papers which lay haphazardly over her desk, searching for an encryption code which would get her in and secure. She couldn't risk this because Clark's identity was at stake here. Thank God that Clark had taken out the cameras.

* * *

"Lois, we're going to have to go this way," Clark ushered her towards the back of the room in which they were blocked into.

"We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands where we can see them and no one will get hurt!"

"Geez! Like we're going to believe that," Lois puffed.

"Lois..."

"I'm coming."

The room was the one where the crystal had been held. They'd been pushed back in when the guards had stampeded down and around, surrounding them and making it impossible for Clark to rush out of there with Lois in tow. Now here they were, locked in a room which for all the world appeared bulletproof and prison like with no way out. Clark was quickly running out of options here.

"Are there no vents around here? We could always use one of those."

Clark raised his brows, "you and vents Lois." He shook his head, "I'll never know."

"It's not a joking matter Clark," Lois rebuked him. "It has saved you many a times."

Clark blushed, turning to hide his reaction to her comment.

Lois circled one side of the room while Clark did the other but still they found nothing.

"Come out and we won't harm you."

"Yeah yeah," Lois yelled back. "Tell that to someone who will believe you."

"Lois, we can't afford to antagonise them," he ran his hands over the wall. "For once can you please keep quiet so we can get out of here without any lasting damage?"

"Keep believing that hot-shot. Lex will find us soon – he's got his guards surrounding us and we have no way out. Isn't looking so good, is it?"

"When have you been the negative one?"

Lois got defensive, "I'm not. I'm just pointing something out farm-boy."

"I can't find anything," Clark muttered, "we're okay for now but those doors won't hold us for long and I can't risk you with bullets by taking you out there with me."

Lois stepped onto a desk which they had earlier pushed against one wall. She gripped the edge and hauled herself on – it was pretty high. What were these people? Eight feet tall? She walked until she stood flat against the white brick walls, her fingers crawling and digging to find that like nook in the wall. It couldn't be this airtight.

"You only get one more warning and then we're coming in!"

Clark sighed. This wasn't going well. If only Lois hadn't come along with him – he would have gotten out by now and that would have been that. But that wasn't that case. His back to Lois, he could see what she was doing, but he was busy all on his own. He'd broken into the glass room earlier to get the crystal and there was something against the far wall. A few seconds earlier the revolving red alarm lights had lighted the part which caught his eye.

Meanwhile, Lois rose onto her tip toes to get a closer look at the chip in the wall, when once again the building shook, but this time it was as if there was an earthquake rather than a stampede of men.

Clark whirled around, at the same time catching sight of Lois toppling over the desk and super sped to catch her before she fell.

"Lois, what are you doing? Are you okay?" He held her against his chest.

Lois breathed hard. She'd been shaken on the desk for those few seconds before she'd almost fallen off and over. The voices outside the room were rising. It was not a good sign.

"I'm fine," Lois said. She glanced up at Clark. "You can put me down now. I think they're trying to get in but what the hell are they doing? The whole warehouse seems as though it'll collapse any second."

Clark stilled just as Lois finished her short tirade, his arms contracting against Lois' ribs and making it hard for her to breathe.

"Clark?"

No answer.

"Clark?"

He could hear something. His hearing was detecting a niggling sound from far away...it was getting closer...and closer...What was it?

Clark's eyes flashed. Lois gasped from the pain of his tight embrace and gasped again when he super-sped into the glassed room where the crystal had been, before he threw her down onto the ground and covered her with his larger body.

The room exploded into chaos.

* * *

"Sir we have them!" John exclaimed, at the same time Lex clapped his hands together – not in delight, but in satisfaction.

"I want the men to hold the intruders until I get there," Lex stood. He didn't mention anything about checking on the crystal because John did not need that little piece of information. "Have a helicopter waiting for my return back and tell the men to not step down."

"Yes sir!"

John was exhilarated. His employer would be happy now and he would not have to suffer any recriminations or any slander while his employer ranted and raved because for now, his employer was a happy man. Oh, there was no smile, or any hint of happiness but John knew. John knew and understood because he'd trained himself to identify all of his employer's expressions and behaviours – it kept him out of the firing line after all.

Lex had almost reached the double doors, "Oh and John? I want you to hold the fort here until I get back. I'm going to get the names and have these intruders dealt with before I get back. It may take me quite a while." Then another thought occurred to him. "And if Miss Lang happens to call, please tell her that I am at a board meeting and will get back to her as soon as I am free."

John stood where he was and nodded his assent. Then he said, "yes sir" when he realised that his employer could not see him as his back was facing him.

"Please make sure that all remains well here John. I wouldn't want to come back to any unsavoury situations."

"Yes sir."

The double doors opened automatically and Lex stepped out, his long strides taking him fast along the corridor.

Anticipation was eating him up.

* * *

"Lois, stay down!"

The walls had come crumbling down around where the barred doors had been at the entrance of the room. What Clark had detected, he later came to understand, was a drilling machine. The team outside had drilled themselves into the room from the corridor because there was no other way to get in.

He had to get Lois out of there and he had to hide his face. So far none had come in yet – but it was all a matter of time.

"Clark? We need to get out of here," Lois shouted, her voice muffled by the lapel of her jacket and Clark's arm.

"I'm working on it Lois. Just keep down." Desperation was starting to kick in and it was not good.

He couldn't let himself be found and he couldn't let Lois get caught – he'd have to risk her with the bullets and get out of there.

"Clark, I think I see something."

Lois' eyes were smarting and her breath felt all clogged up. The gash at the back of her head which had started to heal, felt as though it was throbbing with a life of its own and her leg burnt with heat – she must had rubbed it against the bare ground and rubble.

Clark felt the edge of the crystal in his pocket digging in but gave it no other thought. He had to get Lois out of there.

Clark raised his head an inch by inch but so far, he could not sight anyone. Then he recalled that Lois had just said something. "What can you see Lois?" His breath ruffled her hair and he could not see her face.

"I'm not sure but look," she started to raise her head but Clark covered her head with his large hand and kept her down. She attempted to point from her curled position, "look over there."

Clark cast a glance at where she pointed, at the same time keeping one eye on the wall in front of them. The glass had all but been shattered and only two rows of brick remained in front of them as their barrier. Lois had only Clark's body for protection and he had nothing.

"I see it," Clark whispered.

"Clark, you could get shot," Lois breathed roughly, the smoke was clogging her throat.

"I'm fine Lois. I think there's a hole where you just pointed. I was looking at the before the explosion and I think that's what opened and cracked the chip into a hole."

"We aren't going to fit through there Clark."

The hole was as big as a mole's dug out.

"We have you surrounded," a voice yelled. Footsteps could be heard over the rubble, "we're coming in and if you make one wrong move, it's over. Do you hear?"

Involuntarily, Lois shivered. Clark's arms tightened. "We're going to do this fast. I can't leave you uncovered for long. We've maybe got a minute or less. I want you to do as I say."

For once Lois didn't make a smart quip, nor did she hesitate or attempt to protest when Clark rose above her slightly, all the while keeping her covered and easing her into the corner of the wall where the guards would see last, were they to come this way. Lois watched in silence as Clark brushed her hair with one hand, kissed her temple and left her then to crouch facing that small hole in the wall. She watched in utter silence and amazement as Clark placed his large hands into the hole, fanning the diameter with his hands and then stretching and pulling his hands away from each other, as if he were pulling elastic, instead of a brick wall.

Clark concentrated on the wall, but half of his hearing was tuned on Lois's breathing and the other, on the footsteps over rubble getting closer and closer.

Lois also heard the footsteps getting closer but no more words from them. Guess they had given up being nice – if that's what they called it. She watched at Clark tore the bricks apart and pieces fell onto the ground, the hole gradually getting bigger and bigger. She looked at Clark's face and felt pride – not even a hint of sweat showed. It was an amazing feat and she loved it. She loved him.

Lois gasped.

Clark's head snapped towards her but she shook her head, her eyes wide. He glanced behind him but there was no one there yet. The last of the bricks fell away and now the hole was big enough for them to get through.

Lois registered the alarms flashing, the sound whirring on and on as her mind finally admitted to her what her heart had known all along.

Lois Lane loved Clark Kent.

She didn't know whether to perform a happy dance, cry or shout with joy.

Lois Lane was in love – really in love.

So she didn't notice when Clark faced her once again and covered her body with his, directing her towards the hole. They only had a few seconds left before the guards came upon them – already spray bullets were bouncing off the walls around them and they wouldn't be so lucky if they remained much longer.

"I want you to go through there Lois," Clark pushed Lois at the entrance of the hole, "there's no one out there yet. All there are is trees and I'm right behind you."

"I've got it."

Lois was easing herself through the hole when a shot whizzed past her head, grazing her temple. Clark whirled around, saw two guards gaining upon them and sizzled the guns in their hands with his laser heat vision. The guards yelped in pain when the guns melted and got too hot. They gazed in alarm and shouted commands to those behind them, cursing at the same time.

"Lois, go!"

"But..."

"I'm right behind you. I can handle this."

The confidence in his voice allowed Lois to carry on and she eventually got out. She stood up, waiting for Clark. He hadn't come out.

"Clark?"

"I'm here. Run Lois, I'm right behind you."

She saw no person around her and she ran. The wind rushed at her, the night air cloaking her with the trees as cover and shelter. She ran and heard at the same time the guards following as Clark fought them off. One must have circled back and gotten ahead of her because there he was with a masked face, standing in her way, a gun pointed at her heart.

Lois had nothing in her hands but her foot felt something. She flipped the branch up with her foot into her right hand and smashed it into her assailants face. _Ha! Can't stop me with a gun can you? You slow witted buffoon!_

Clark took the gun out with his heat vision and Lois cursed. She could have used that.

More shots rang out behind her but Clark interceded, yanked her running form into his arms and super-speeding into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

"What do you mean you've lost them? I specifically told you to track them and isolate them. What is wrong with you men?" Lex hissed, using iron clad control to keep his temper in check.

The chopper had landed a few seconds ago and he'd come on ground to find an arm load of men waiting for him, with the head guard looking repentant. Then the bad news had come. Lex wanted to grab one of them and shake them till their teeth rattled – all were incompetent. Did he need to do everything around here to get what he wanted? Was it that hard to follow orders and keep them?

"Sir, we lost them after the male broke down the wall and they slipped through. We gave chase but we lost them because they had the cover of the trees."

Lex barely glanced at the head guard as he explained his men's incompetence but only listened – his hands curling into silent fists.

"How long ago was this?" The chopper shut down behind Lex, causing the wind to calm, with only the soft breeze rustling the leaves of the trees around them.

"Around fifteen minutes before you arrived sir," the guard answered; his eyes downcast. "I had my men return at once to look over the cameras placed around the woods but there have been no signs of any activity. It is my belief that the couple have escaped."

"A couple?"

"Yes sir. A male and a female."

"Have you got any footage of this _couple_ or any pictures...anything?"

The guard gulped, "no sir, we have not. The cameras have been taken out and our system is down."

"I see." Lex Luthor was seething.

The night air did not calm him, nor did the moon which watched on. His black jacket blew with the breeze as Lex stood among the darkness of the night with his men around him and the chopper at his back.

"What of the object which was stationed in section C? The one regarding operation 1.9?"

The guard hesitated, and Lex was close to pulling out the gun from his waistband to shoot the man's head off.

"We have not found any trace of the object you speak of sir. My men retraced the compound and have looked everywhere possible but there is no sign of the object. We assume the couple came in here for that particular reason."

"You assume correct," Lex answered with barely contained sarcasm. He raised his eyes to cast contemptuous eyes over all the men before him before he considered and said, "I want you and your men to regroup. We have a lot to go through and I have a new agenda." Lex paused, getting all the men's attention as they raised their eyes to him, "I will give out orders and they will be met. Understand?"

The guard nodded and the other behind him followed suit.

Lex stood at the pinnacle, his arms at his side, his stance straight and rigid and his face set in stone.

He was going to find those who dared and he would leave no corner untouched...

...Lex Luthor was on the warpath.

* * *

**End Note:**

Hey my lovely readers! An update after so long but here it is. Life just catches up with you sometimes and so I haven't been writing as much, reason for lack of update. Anyway, here this one is and there will be one more chapter and an epilogue before the sequel and who knows how many years it'll take me to write that, lol.

And who's watched the season premiere of season 9 of Smallville? It was off the hook and so much better than I expected! And hoo mama! What an ending! I can't wait for the rest of the season. I live in the UK but thanks to some very nice people, I get to watch it online. Awesome or what?

Until next time.

dark-halo-princess  
X


End file.
